


Dreams come true

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Films, Fluff and Angst, London, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I’m from Germany and have been working as a personal assistant for some important business people for years. Most of them were a pain in the ass, but it paid my rent. All I ever wanted was to move to London with my friend Jess, who lived in the US, and Diana who lived in Singapore. It was one day that all these dreams were about to come true…I have been a fan of Taron Egerton for years, ever since I saw his performance in Rocketman. I will actually be working for him, who knew?!He is with Emily, but he and I have a bond that nobody seems to be able to break. Where will late night drinks, travelling and him finding out about my crush on him lead us?Strangers to friends to lovers romance.Contains smut





	1. London, here I come

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, alcohol abuse, sexual content
> 
> I am completely overwhelmed by the love I have been receiving for this fanfiction. I never expected it to become what it is now. I thank you all so much for your kind messages on Twitter, Tumblr and on here (You can find me everywhere under @mairyleo)
> 
> Since I am not a native-speaker but in fact German please excuse any mistakes in there. I proof read every chapter so I think most of it should be fine.
> 
> Miriam is practically based on me, maybe the best version I would love to be. My friends Jess and Diana exist in the real world too!
> 
> Happy reading! Let me know what you think! xx
> 
> ❤️😍🙏🏻

„I should really just apply to some jobs in London already“ I told my mom while we were having a cup of tea and some cake. „I feel like if I don’t do this now, I never will“. My parents weren’t really happy with my plans, they thought I should just keep the secure job and home I have now. „You know it has always been my dream to live in London at some point“. „Well don’t you think you could find some kind of English activity you like here?“. I couldn’t really argue with them about this. They wouldn’t understand.

Later that evening I was looking for jobs in London. I have been thinking about applying for a job at Pret-A-Manger, a huge food chain I loved so much. I always had a thing for baked stuff. Their baguettes and everything else were just the best in the world. Or at least in London.

My work phone suddenly rang.

“Hello?”

“Good evening, this is Andrew with P&A’s London. Is this Miriam speaking?”

“Yes, it’s me. What can I do for you?” I was so surprised they called. Who was Andrew?

“Ah nice to get in contact with you. We are actually looking for a last-minute replacement for one of our clients. You have been highly recommended. Are you interested?”

“Uhm…” I was confused. “How did you get my number?”

“Well we have heard you are the best in the business and our client would be interested for you to work with him”.

“Oh thank you. Well when would I have to start?”

This was so weird, like all of my dreams were about to come true!

“You would have to start next week. You can actually live with the client and everything has been taken care of. We will book your flight right away if you take the job. We can discuss all the details when you arrive next week. The contract is set for 6 months, but if it goes well you can stay on longer”.

Oh wow I was overwhelmed. “Yes I would like to take the job.”

“Happy to hear that. I will mail you all the details shortly and see you soon!”

“Thank you… Bye”

“Bye then Miriam”

He hung up.

Damn I was so choked up I nearly started to cry. I couldn’t believe this was happening! I immediately called my friend Diana

“Miriam? What’s up?”

“Diana, you will never believe what just happened to me!!”

“Oh Gosh what’s going on?”

“I just agreed to a job in London and I’m starting next week!” I yelled.

My cat was looking up at me as if I was crazy.

“Wait… what?”

“Yeah I’m gonna work for a client in London for 6 months!”

“Oh wow you’re so lucky! Can I come visit?” She laughed.

“Yeah of course… although I have no idea where I will stay exactly but they said I’d live with the client. Whoever that is. Can’t be worse than the damn crazy business people I have been working with” I was ramling on.

“Sure. Do you know who it is?”

“No, I don’t actually… but they said they will give me all the details there”.

“Damn I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so happy for you” She sounded sincere and I was so glad. It has been both of our dreams to move to London for years now.

“Aw thank you, I will definitely invite you over as soon as everything is set. You still work with the airline company right?”

She has been working there for years, and even though she wanted to change jobs it would mean she would get a cheap flight.

“I am. I knew it had to be good for something”.

“All right I’ll keep you updated. Talk to you later?” I needed to tell this everyone else I cared about and most of all Jess.

“Sure. I’m happy for you Miriam, who knows where this will lead to huh?”

“Aw don’t even say that. I’ll probably be jobless in 6 months”. I was overthinking everything all the time.

“I don’t think so. This will be great. And who knows you might work for Daniel Radcliffe”. She was a huge Harry Potter fan.

“Well that would be nice I guess”

I liked him but there were others I was swooning over. Such as Taron Egerton I was having a serious crush on.

“All right, bye”

“Bye Diana”

I told Jess and she was so happy for me she squealed. And I told my parents who weren’t overly happy. They were basically only interested in what I would do with my flat and my cat Tim. I could talk them into talking Tim and I rented my flat to a student. There were always so many people looking for a cheap two bedroom flat near the city centre it was no problem at all. Then I quit my job which I was so happy about!

The day I left was there in a blink of an eye. I was so nervous.

“Why did I agree to do this? I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“You will be fine. Just imagine everything you have achieved in the past” My mom was sweet.

“Thanks mom, I will call when I’m there”.

“Good flight hunnie” My dad said and hugged me. They could be cute if they wanted to be.

I was scared shitless when I arrived at Heathrow. I was near tears because I still couldn’t believe where I was and that I would spend 6 months in the most amazing city ever! It’s then it hit me that I just might have achieved my goal. I got my luggage and headed for the exit when I recognized a man holding a sign with my name on it. He told me he was just the driver and that I would get all the details when we arrived. I was so confused. Who was this person I would work for? Like some kind of major celebrity??

We were driving through the nice and rich areas of London and that is when we stopped at a nice white building in Victoria. I have always loved the old buildings there, but they are just way too expensive to ever think about the details of living there.

I got out of the car when a good-looking blonde-haired man greeted me. He was wearing a suit and really nice shoes. Like the Brits do. I was so overwhelmed with everything. Was he the client?

“Good afternoon, you must be Miriam. I am Andrew, we spoke on the phone”. Damn that accent.

“Ah yes, nice to meet you Andrew” We shook hands. “Come on in” he said.

Andrew led me to an office room on the right

“Let’s just discuss all the details here”. He closed the door behind me.

“So how was your trip?” He asked as he got behind the desk and sat down “Please have a seat”

I sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk

“The trip was great, thank you.” I was still so nervous I was shaking.

The office was small but nice, the desk was old but in good shape. Like the rest of the house probably. Hopefully.

Andrew was all business. “Nice to hear. So, Miriam, we are so glad you could come in on such short notice. I’m sure our client will be very happy. I think he will be back in a bit. He went to some Microsoft event on Oxford street”

I was confused. “May I ask who the client will be?”

“Oh yes sure” Andrew said. “It’s Taron Egerton”.


	2. Pinapples and good night kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have just moved from Germany to London to find out that I am working as a personal assistant for none other than Taron Egerton! Find out how the first meeting goes and how we go from there.

_“May I ask who the client will be?”_

_“Oh yes sure” Andrew said. “It’s Taron Egerton”._

I felt the blood freezing in my veins. What?

“Excuse me, who?”

“It’s Taron Egerton. He’s an actor, he’s actually not that well known yet but you might have seen him in the Kingsman movies, or Rocketman is still in theatres if you like to see it.”

I barely heard what Andrew said. This couldn’t be true. Could it?

“Uhm, yes I know him. I know of him” I didn’t want to overdo it and appear to be a fangirl. Which I was by the way. Instead I was being weird.

“Ah nice, I am sure Taron will be happy to hear that. I think he should be back any minute”

Oh Gosh I was even more nervous now. How was a going to survive living in the same house as Taron? And why did he own a house in Victoria?! Was he so rich?

“So, let’s discuss the details” Andrew went on “You will receive all the technical equipment you need” He reached in the drawer and pulled out a box “You will find a tablet PC, smartphone and a laptop inside. You are expected to take care of Taron’s appointments such as his movie shootings but also the promotion he does for his films.”

Oh, I was a lucky girl. Was Taron really that nice in person? Or was he weird or even an idiot? I mean why did they need a replacement on such short notice?

“This is his calendar” Andrew said “You will find all his appointments inside and please make sure to not overbook.” He showed me what appeared to be his tablet PC and I must say I have seen worse. These business people I have worked for had one meeting after another. They didn’t have a life at all. Taron’s calendar looked full but it seemed manageable. I would be responsible for managing all his appointments. I swear I saw “Comic Con” written in there before Andrew pulled it away.

“You also have to sign a confidentiality agreement” Andrew said. “But why don’t you unpack and we will talk later? I will show you to your room”. He got up.

“Yes, of course. Thank you” I took the box and followed Andrew out of the room.

We turned right. There was a staircase leading up to the first floor. When we got there we turned right and Andrew opened the second door on the left. The room was pretty and surprisingly big. The sun was shining in brightly; there was a huge bed and a couch around the corner with a TV against the wall. Wow.

“This will be your room and you can decorate it as you like as long as you’re there”. There was an adjourning bathroom. I didn’t have a closer look yet. “Please follow me” Andrew continued “I’ll show you the other rooms as well. We were walking down the hall and Andrew showed me the other two guest rooms which were empty as well as a massive bathroom.

“Taron’s private space is this way” We turned around, walked by my room and down the other side of the hall. We stood in front of the other doors. There seemed to be two more rooms. We didn’t go inside. “It’s Taron’s and his girlfriends’ bedroom as well as another room Taron uses” I had completely forgotten about his girlfriend. What is behind that other door? I hope Taron’s girlfriend is nice, I mean we will be living together after all.

Back downstairs Andrew showed me the kitchen and the living room which seems to have been remodelled. Everything was brand new. Maybe he hasn’t been living here for long? The couch in the living room seemed comfy, there was a fire place and a dinner table next to the open kitchen which was huge, tidy and clean. Was there a cook? “They don’t have a cook or anything” Andrew said as if reading my mind. “You can just decide with the two of them who is cooking or what”. Damn that sounded like they were so normal people! Can Taron cook? Does his girlfriend cook? There were so many thoughts going through my mind when I heard the front door open.

“Ah that must be Taron” Andrew said. I felt the floor shift and was trying to remain calm although I was screaming inside

We were turning around the corner, just when Taron walked in “Hi Andrew, how are you?” He said. I couldn’t actually believe he was here. He was even more handsome in person. He wore light blue jeans and a dark blue unbuttoned shirt over a white tee. It was as if time stood still. Andrew responded to Taron but I couldn’t focus on the conversation while Taron took off his pretty light yellow sunglasses he liked wore often. I actually still had pictures of him wearing these sunglasses on my phone. He wasn’t much taller than I was and I looked him straight in the eyes. Gosh they were gorgeous. A light blue green grey-ish. I couldn’t believe I worked for this man now.

“Taron, this is Miriam, she will be your assistant for the next 6 months. She just flew in from Germany” Andrew said and Taron looked at me and smiled.

“Germany eh?” He said. I wanted to die right on the spot. What was it about this man? He hugged me before I could process what was happening but since I already put my hand out to shake hands with him I punched him right in the gut. That was a muscled belly he sported under those shirts! Dammit!

“Oh God I am so sorry” I said. I was mortified. I was just so clumsy. “Do I need to have security around while you are here?” Taron joked.

“I’m so sorry” I repeated and actually just wanted to die right on the spot. Taron shook his head “It’s nothing. Nice to meet you Miriam”. He looked me right in the eyes and winked.

I gulped “You too” was all I could mutter.

“So how did Fortnite go?” Andrew asked. Of course I knew what they were talking about. Being the fangirl I am. Bury me. He went to the Microsoft offices on Oxford Street to play Fortnite with a few other people. Although I had no idea what Fortnite actually was. It seemed to be some kind of game where you shoot other people. Something like that.

“Yeah well it didn’t go that well. I had no idea what I was doing most of the time.” Taron said with a smile on his face. “But I did kill someone once” He said proudly. “The fans were really nice and there were way more there than I expected” He sounded surprised

“Well maybe we should rethink if you need a bodyguard” Andrew said. “Noooo” Taron waved his hand. “That won’t be necessary”. I can’t believe he was this down to Earth. Would it be dangerous for him walking around alone?

Taron looked at me again “Why don’t we discuss all the details? I think Andrew already gave you everything you need?” I still couldn’t believe he was speaking to me of all people.

“Uh yes, I have everything” I said. I was still so nervous. “Thank you for letting me stay with you”

Taron smiled “Well it’s a big house, innit?” And here I thought right back to his performance in Kingsman where he said a similar phrase.

“I’m gonna go now, why don’t you get to know each other a bit and I’ll be back tomorrow?” Andrew said.

All right, so he didn’t live here. Would be awkward I guess. But what do I know. I haven’t worked for a celebrity before.

“Sure, thanks man” Taron hugged Andrew and clapped him on the back.

“Bye Miriam, thank you again for coming in on such short notice.” We shook hands.

“Sure, no problem” I said.

Andrew left and Taron and I stood in the hallway.

“So how was your trip from Germany?” Taron asked.

“It was fine, thank you” I replied. I really didn’t know what to tell him. I couldn’t shout that I loved him now, could I?

“You’re not really much of a talker, are you?” Taron laughed.

“I’m not. Sorry, I’m a bit nervous to be honest”

“Well there is nothing to be nervous about. You will find I’m a quite normal human being” He smiled. If only he knew how wrong he was. There was nothing ordinary about him. “How about I show you a bit of London and we grab a bite to eat? Emily won’t be back until tomorrow anyway, so we can get to know each other a bit” He was talking about his girlfriend. It was weird she wasn’t staying here. Where was she?

“Sure we can do that” I would do everything with him “Just let me unpack a bit and change?” I asked.

“Yeah of course, I have to change anyway. All that playing Fortnite has been kind of exhausting” He laughed. We went upstairs together, I turned to the right, he turned to the left. “See you in 10?” Taron asked. Damn how did he get out of these tight pants so quickly! I can’t even believe I was having these kind of thoughts while he was standing right next to me.

“All right, see you in 10” I said and practically ran to my room to change.

If I only knew what to wear! I was going around town with none other than Taron Egerton! I undressed and put on another pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I guess that would have to do. I grabbed my sunglasses and flew out of the room just as Taron was walking down the stairs.

“You’re getting changed pretty quickly.” He laughed. “I didn’t expect you to be downstairs for 20 minutes”

“Oh really?” I asked confused. Was that a good or a bad thing?

“So have you ever been to London before or should be do the basic sightseeing trip?” It seemed like he was genuinely interested for me to see London.

“Well I have been seven times actually” I said a bit mortified.

“You have now?” He sounded surprised. “So you must be pretty stoked you live here now” He smirked. Oh he had no idea, and I wasn’t referring to the city. “I know an Italian place nearby, why don’t we just go there and then wander the city a bit?”

It was as if he was reading my mind. “Sure” I replied.

We walked there and I still felt kind of awkward but while we got talking I started to calm down a bit. He was totally interested in where I was from, what I have done in London the past few times I have been here and who I have worked for in the past. “Oh they have all been pretty boring business people. As pain in the ass at it sounds” He laughed “Sorry” I said cause I thought he was offended by the swearwords.

“No, no it’s fine. So I’m a nice exception to all these boring people eh?” He looked at me and raised his right eyebrow I loved so much

“You could say that” I laughed and I swear I blushed.

“Ah we’re there” It looked like a nice Italian place. It was called Locanda Ottoemezzo and seemed pretty expensive. We got seated at a quiet table for two. It appeared everyone knew Taron here. The staff did for sure. “I come here quite often” Taron explained.

“I’m always a bit uncomfortable with people knowing who I am, recognizing me cause they saw me in a movie or something” I honestly didn’t know what to say to that. I would recognize him everywhere. “Most people are always so kind” he continued “They seem to really love what I do”.

“Well your work is great” I said before I could stop myself.

“Is it?” Taron winked.

“Definitely” I said and blushed again.

The waiter took our orders and we both ordered pineapple pizza. We started laughing “Most people really don’t like this kind of pizza” Taron said. “Some fans actually call me out on it” He chuckled. He was so interested and remembered what his fans said.

“Well I think it’s the best pizza, except for Margarita perhaps. But it’s nice you are so close to your fans” I said.

“Sure” Taron said “They’re part of my success” Well I guess you could say we were. Yes, WE were. Of course I didn’t tell him I have loved his work for years now. He would probably fire me on the spot, who would want a fangirl in their own home?

We talked for what felt like hours while we ate our pizzas and he was the nicest person ever.

“You’re way nicer than all these crazy business people you know?” I said after I have gotten a bit braver.

“I am?” He laughed.

“That’s not hard to do” I said and instantly regretted it. He was something else completely. “They’re not only boring but also old, always demanding and not even a tiny bit attractive”. I can’t believe I said that

“You find me attractive?” Of course that would be all he remembered.

“Uhm… sure. I mean you have to be pretty to be an actor right?” I asked. I couldn’t tell him he was the most beautiful man ever. That would be weird.

Taron laughed. “Well you know I can be quite demanding too” He winked. Kill me now, because I then imagined him naked in his bedroom. I blushed right on cue. “You’re cute” he continued. “Why don’t we have a short walk around town?”

“Yes, sure, I love the city every time I’m there and also when I’m not” I laughed. I was so happy to live here now.

“You have a pretty smile” He smiled too. “So what’s your favourite?” He asked interested.

“Well I love Big Ben and the Southwark along the river Thames until Millennium Bridge. But I also love Covent Garden, Leicester Square, St. James Park and St. Katharine Docks”.

“That’s quite detailed” He winked.

“Yeah well I have been here quite a lot. But it’s nothing compared to you. I think you have lived here for years now?” I asked.

“I have actually. I love the city. Why don’t I show you some of my favourite places while you are here?” He suggested

I grinned “I would love that”.

After Taron paid dinner, and refused to let me pay for my part, we walked through Hyde Park. There was a fan every now and then asking for a picture or an autograph and Taron obliged happily. The sun was about to set and there was still a glow in the trees. That’s what I loved about London too, the unfiltered nature you could find everywhere. I was happy it was one of Taron’s favourites too. It looked like we had quite a bit in common after all. That might not be a bad thing since we were going to spend a lot of time together. We walked through rose gardens where I have never been before. My jaw was hitting the floor.

“You like it?” Taron asked and doing funny things with his eyebrows.

I smiled. I loved when he did that. “I do. I had no idea it was so beautiful here”. I looked at him in his dark jeans and red shirt, his favourite sunglasses on and couldn’t help but wonder if he wasn’t prettier than all of London. No question there, of course he was.

We continued walking and talking until we got back to the house.

“Well I hope you will feel at home here” Taron said. Why was he so interested in me being happy here?

“I’m sure I will be” I smiled.

We went up the stairs again. “Why don’t we have breakfast tomorrow morning?” Taron suggested. If he wasn’t a foodie I didn’t know who was. “Whenever you want, I’m free tomorrow. That is unless you sleep till 4 PM.” He joked.

I laughed “Sure, I would love to. Maybe around 9?” I can’t believe this would be my life for the upcoming 6 months. I’d probably die after that time when I had to go back home.

“Lovely, no hurry. Have a good night in your new home” Taron winked. He was prettier than ever if that was even possible. Then he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was speechless and probably red as scarlet. It took a moment for me to form words “Thank you, you too” was all I could say. I went back to my room while I heard Taron close his door and couldn’t believe he was sleeping just two doors over from mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments below <3


	3. Sweaty Taron gives me life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after… I met Taron Egerton. I feel like we have some kind of connection or is it just me?

I lay down on the bed and reflected what had happened that day. I still couldn’t believe I would work for Taron Egerton and he was actually so nice and lovely in person. This was probably going to be the best 6 months of my life.

I called my friend Jess

“Hi Miriam, how is London?” She answered

“Hi Jess, it’s good, thank you. Want to guess who I am working for now?” I giggled.

“Uhm well is it somebody I know?” She asked suspiciously

“Oh it definitely is” I said smiling

“Well it can’t be Taron because that is too obvious” I had to stifle a giggle. “Someone famous? I don’t know, maybe Ben Hardy?” She had a thing for him.

“No. Well it’s actually Taron Egerton” I laughed. The line went silent. “Jess, are you still there?”

“Yeah I am. You are joking though right?” She didn’t believe me. Well who would for that matter?!

“No, no it’s true. I just met him like 3 hours ago and we went to have pizza and walked through Hyde Park” I exclaimed. I still couldn’t believe this has happened.

“You definitely need to tell me everything. You’re so lucky!” She pronounced the word “everything”. I was so glad she was happy for me.

“Well I met him and then I punched him in the gut because he hugged me and I thought we would shake hands. Then we walked around London, went to an Italian restaurant and ate pizza and then he showed me one of his favourite London spots” I summarized. “I’m so overwhelmed; he’s actually so handsome in person.” She knew that already because she was lucky enough to meet him at a convention years ago and I have been jealous of her ever since.

“That sounds amazing” She said. “I will definitely need to visit when I have the time”

“Oh you should!” I said “There are actually guest rooms here”

After we talked for an hour I was actually so knackered I needed to get ready for bed.

“Talk to you soon all right?” I said.

“So excited to see where this goes! I’m sure you will work for him longer than a year”

“No” I disagreed. “I will probably be at home, devastated, because I will only be here for 6 months.

“Don’t be so pessimistic!” Jess said. “You always see the negative in everything. I’m sure it will be great”.

“Thanks Jess, that’s so nice of you”

“Speak soon, love you.”

“Love you too”

I actually started to unpack a bit of my luggage and then lay down in bed. I couldn’t believe Taron was sleeping only a few feet away. This was insane. I fell asleep pretty quickly, dreaming of where all this could lead…

I woke up feeling well rested and my heart nearly stopped when I realized where I was. I glanced at my watch and realized it was already 9.30 AM. Oh no, we said we’d have breakfast around 9! That was just my inner German punctual kind of girl. I jumped out of bed, showered, got dressed and tried to not apply too much make up. I didn’t want to look like it put on for him. Even though I did. Of course. But I couldn’t forget about his girlfriend either. I’m sure Emily would be nice.

I walked downstairs when I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

“Good morning Miriam” Taron smiled when I came to the kitchen island.

He was pretty in the morning. His hair was ruffled, he was in a pair of sweatpants and a formfitting t-shirt. Damn that was so hot I had to gulp. Next to him sat Emily. When did she come back? I didn’t hear anything at night, but I almost never did.

“Good morning, how are you?” was the lame response I came up with. Emily got up and greeted me

“Hi it’s nice to meet you, I am Emily” We hugged. She seemed so nice and naturally beautiful. I was kind of pissed she was so pretty. Well he wouldn’t date me even if he was single.

“Nice to meet you too, Emily.” I said.

“Please have a seat” Taron said and tapped on the chair next to him. This was weird, wasn’t it? Was I overreacting?

We had breakfast together and it felt kind of awkward. The situation was somehow different yesterday when Taron and I were alone.

“I think it is best to discuss your upcoming events after breakfast. What do you think Taron?” I asked.

“Sure” He said while chewing. “We can do that.”

“I will have to go to work anyway” Emily got up and was about to leave. “Have a good day and talk to you later” She said and she was gone. Did they get into a fight or was she always like this?

“Would you like to go to the office or…” I asked Taron.

“No we can just sit down on the couch in the living room. Just bring your laptop and everything else you need” He winked again.

I did and we sat down on the couch. Taron was sitting pretty closely to me, spreading his legs wide like he always did so his thigh was touching mine. I was on fire. Did he not notice what he did to me? Was this all business to him?

“So…” I started, about to completely lose my mind. I shifted the laptop on my thighs so he could see too

“I see here that you have The Lion King premiere next Sunday and you will be off to Comic Con on 18th“ I still couldn’t believe it. Did he want me to accompany him there?

“Yes I’m quite nervous about the Comic Con part. Also you will need to accompany me there” Was he serious? This was a huge deal! “Regarding the Lion King premiere I will go with Emily, my mom and my sisters Mari and Rosie. We will actually all meet here and drive to Leicester Square. You can have the evening off then.”

“All right so I saw the flight to LAX and two rooms at the hotel are already booked. Do I need to prepare anything else for San Diego?” I asked.

“No it’s fine really. Everything is taken care of already. Elizabeth did that before she left” That must be the PA before me. I would love to know why she left though.

“Great, so is there anything else you would like me to book?”

“Not at the moment. But we will attend Elton’s AIDS foundation gala at some villa in France on the 24th. You might want to get an appropriate dress for the gala” He smirked.

“Wait I’m going too?” I was surprised. Taron said it like it was no big deal but it was a huge deal for me. He laughed.

“Yes, you will need to be there too. It’s no big deal. Richard, Jamie and a few others from the Rocketman cast will be there too” He was funny. As if it was no big deal.

“Ah okay” I said, lost for words. “Can you recommend where I could get an appropriate dress then?” Not like it was difficult for him to get dressed, he looked good in everything he wore. Especially those patterned suits I loved.

“Sure, you could try Burberry or just Harrods” Taron said indifferently. Those were way out of my price range. “You can put it on the credit card. I am sure Emily wouldn’t mind going with you, so you know what to look for”

I wasn’t so sure about Emily.

“All right, thank you” I smiled. “I will ask her later”

“Have you actually seen Rocketman yet?” Taron asked. He quickly added “You don’t have to, although it might be good topic to talk about with the guests there” He thought I didn’t watch Rocketman?

“Yes I have watched it yet.” I smiled

“So what did you think of it?” He asked, completely serious.

Could I be honest with him? Could I tell him I have seen the movie 5 times already and I loved to watch him sing?

“I quite enjoyed it. The music, the storyline, everything is set really well. And I couldn’t actually tell it was you acting in the movie, it was all Elton on the big screen” I said. I hoped that was the kind of answer he would appreciate.

“Oh great, I’m glad you liked it.” He was sincere “I think it has been the most challenging thing to do in my career so far. I’m quite proud of it. Although the outfits didn’t do wonders to my bum” He laughed.

I stifled a laugh “Yes, I actually heard you say that at ACE con already” I looked at him “I think you look just fine in those” I blushed.

“You do?” He laughed. “Somehow my bum and thighs seem to come up in most conversation I have. I had no idea you checked out my latest interviews.”

He had no idea “Well let’s just say I got up to date yesterday. I mean I have to prepare somehow” I smirked at him.

“I appreciate that” he winked.

I felt weird sitting there with him. We were sitting together pretty close and I felt we had some kind of connection. Maybe because I have been seeing every picture of him for the past few years. But I couldn’t tell him that.

“So I’m going to go to the gym now” Taron said “Has Andrew shown you the gym yet?”

Wait there was a gym in this very building?

“Uhm no, I had no idea”

“Come on” he took my hand “I’ll show you”. We got to the 2nd floor and there were two doors. When we got there I was breathless and Taron still didn’t let go of my hand yet. He opened the door on the left and I saw there were a few training machines in there. “You can work out here too if you like” he said.

“I’m not such a fan of sports to be honest” I laughed. “I avoid it whenever I can”

“Do you?” Taron asked. Then he looked me up and down. “I don’t believe you” I started to sweat without doing a thing.

“Well it’s true. So enjoy your workout” I felt my cheeks redden.

I was just about to leave when Taron said “Meet again later?”

“Sure. When did you have in mind?” I thought he was talking business.

“I could show you some more of my favourite London spots” He smiled.

“Yes I would love that” I said.

I went to my room and called my parents.

“How is it going sweetie?” My mom answered on the first ring.

“It’s going well, thank you”

I talked to them for a bit before I decided to give my friend Diana a ring

“Hello?”

“Hi Diana it’s me”

“Hey, how is London treating you?” She asked

“It’s quite nice actually. Well you know London” She did, we have both been here quite a few times.

“So Taron Egerton huh?” She asked. I sent her a text yesterday saying I’d work with him and call her the next day.

“Yes can you believe it” I squealed. “Him of all people”

“I know you have been a fan of him for years. I’d actually choose London over Taron every time” She laughed.

“Well you can take London, I will take Taron” I smiled. That’s wishful thinking for you.

“What about all these fanfictions you used to write about him?” Diana laughed.

I blushed immediately “Oh please don’t remind me” I laughed before a knock on the door startled me.

“Hey can I call you back?” I asked her.

I got up from the bed, opened the door and there stood Taron, all sweaty from his workout. His formfitting shirt from earlier was now glued to his body and his pants hugged his thighs I felt like there was no tomorrow. I felt the heat creeping up my spine. There was a heat radiating from him as well and his breath was short and shallow. My inner bad girl was imagining all the things! Make it stop! This is so unprofessional!

“Hi” I choked.

“Hi, just wanted to let you know I will hop in the shower and we can leave in 30 minutes if you like?” He asked.

“Sure” I said, breathing hard and taking in his scent.

“Are you all right?” Taron asked concerned.

Dear God please let him not realize the effect he has on me!

I cleared my throat “Yes I’m fine” I smiled and tried to look nonchalant.

“Lovely” Taron narrowed his eye “See you in a bit”

I closed the door and leaned against the wall. Why was this happening to me? Could I not turn off the way he made me feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comment below :)


	4. Richard, rooftops and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m meeting Richard and we Taron, Emily, Richard and I go party at a roof top bar. There is nothing that could go wrong, right?

I decided to put on a summer dress as it was unusually warm outside. I liked the way I looked in dresses. I wasn’t thin but dresses usually hugged my body in all the right places, but then it also concealed the parts of my body I wasn’t really proud of. Walking down the stairs, I found Taron wasn’t there yet. He probably was still showering. I couldn’t stop my mind imagining him under the shower, letting the water run over his perfect body.

“Miriam” Andrew shouted. He was just coming in the front door. “Could you come in the office for a second?”

“Sure, what is it?” I asked, trying to push the images of naked Taron from my mind. I didn’t succeed.

We sat down.

“Could you please talk to Disney regarding the script for the next Kingsman movie? They should have sent it already” He groaned. “They’re always late with these sorts of things. You will find the contacts in your phone”.

My inner fangirl screamed “Yes, of course. I will get right to it.

I started the laptop I had set up here yesterday. “Could you tell Taron I’m busy? We actually planned to walk around London a bit”. My smile faltered. Taron would have to wait, I wanted to make a good impression on the job. I would spend a lot of time around him anyway.

“Sure” Andrew smiled. He seemed like a nice guy.

After I have talked to Disney about the movie script and dealt with some mails and interview requests I decided to get lunch. It was already 3 PM. I checked the house and it seemed like nobody was around. I decided to get my handbag and hit town. As I was walking towards Big Ben, my favourite place of all London even though it was quite crowded, I decided to eat at Pret-A-Manger. There was a shop nearby I have actually been to before. I chose a baguette and the lovely chocolate cookies they baked which were still a bit warm when you ordered them. Sitting by the window I enjoyed watching pedestrians walk by. Most of them were in a hurry. I smiled. This was really my life now huh?

After doing some shopping I got back to the house. It’s then I heard Taron talk to a familiar voice in the living room. No, no, it couldn’t be. I probably heard wrong. I slowly walked towards them and realised there was actually Richard sitting there! They were chatting about something but stopped and turned around when they heard footsteps behind them.

“Hi there” Taron said and smiled. “Have you met Richard yet?”

Richard got up to greet me. He was quite a bit taller than Taron and he was dressed in black

“Hey, how are you?” He asked and hugged me. I didn’t punch him in the gut unlike Taron. Thank God.

“Oh, uhm, I’m fine” I muttered. Richard was so pretty in person. The pictures didn’t do him justice. He looked me up and down. Was there something wrong with my dress? With my hair?

“Why don’t you join us?” Taron asked. “We were just talking about that gala event in France. Oh and Richard will come to Comic Con too”.

I was confused. What was Richard doing at Comic Con? Was he there with the Game of Thrones cast? Richard still stood there looking at me. I was starting to sweat.

“I actually still have some work to do” I was looking for an excuse to get out of there “Why don’t we talk later?” I asked.

“I would love to” Richard said and smiled.

As I was leaving the room Taron and Richard got back to their conversation and I heard them laughing while I was walking towards the office. Were they laughing about me?

Later that day I was chatting with Diana when there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it.

Taron stood there in a tight pair of jeans and a coloured shirt. I actually saw a bit of chest hair there and I almost lost it

“Do you want to hit town with us?” He asked as he was walking around my room.

“Where are you going?” I asked. Who was going with us?

“We thought about going to that nice rooftop bar near St. Pauls. Have you heard of that before?” I always wanted to go there but I have never been.

“I haven’t actually. I just have to get ready. When are you leaving?”

“Whenever you are ready” Taron winked. Why did he do this all the time?

I got ready and almost cried because I didn’t know what to wear. I opted for a black dress I liked and a nice necklace to go with it. I put on more eyeliner and some lipstick which I rarely used. I loosened my ponytail and my hair was falling down in soft waves. I was thinking about the way Richard looked at me. A man hasn’t looked at me that way in ages. Didn’t he have a girlfriend? I was always intimated when Taron looked at me but we have gotten comfortable with each other a bit. Richard seemed to be different. No mixing business with pleasure, I reminded myself. That was something I have always fantasized about but never actually have done it. It wouldn’t end well. A girl can dream though eh?

Walking down the stairs I realised Taron, Emily and Richard were already waiting. Emily was going to? She was so pretty wearing a red dress and had her hair up in a nice updo I could only dream about. Richard was still wearing all black. It suited him. What about Richard’s girlfriend? If he had one that is. Maybe he didn’t. My mind was playing tricks on me at that thought.

“All right, let’s go” Taron said. There was a cab waiting for us outside. They are all rich but they took a cab? I was surprised. I loved how down to Earth they all were.

On the ride through the city I admired the familiar architecture and the view over the Thames as we were driving down the Victoria Embankment. London was so pretty I would never get tired of the views!

“Taron said you might need some help picking out a dress for the gala?” Emily asked while Taron and Richard were chatting away.

“Oh yes” I remembered “That would be so nice of you!”

“Of course” Emily smiled “I would love to help. Are you free tomorrow?” Tomorrow was Saturday and it was also the day before the Lion King premiere. “I have to pick up my dress for tomorrow anyway”.

“Yes that is fine” I was happy she was helping me “I have to get used to this kind of stuff” I laughed.

Emily smiled “I can totally relate, you know?”

We continued talking until we reached our destination. We all got out of the car and took the elevator up to the Madison rooftop bar. I was blown away by the view of St Paul’s and the rest of the city.

“Oh wow” I sighed. The view was breath-taking. The others were acting all casual, seemed like they have been here quite a few times before.

“Do you come here often?” I asked Richard as he was walking beside me.

“Quite a bit to be honest” He smiled at me.

We were getting drinks and I was starting to loosen up a bit. I watched Taron dancing with Emily while Richard and I were sitting at the bar. I couldn’t image what it felt like to live that life of the rich and famous. And gorgeous I should add. Taron wore the light-yellow sunglasses I loved and every now and then his right eyebrow twitched. Let’s not talk about the moves he got on as he was swaying to the music and I caught myself looking at his ass.

I was feeling uncomfortable. Should I dance with Richard? Did he have a girlfriend? We have been talking and he told me what it was like to shoot Bodyguard in London. I was in awe. He was an amazing actor.

“I have loved your performance in Rocketman” I said bravely.

He smiled “You did?”

“Yeah” I smiled. “You’re really good at portraying the bad guy, huh?” I laughed and he chuckled.

“So what’s your favourite scene?” Richard asked honestly.

My mind was immediately flooded with pictures of that make out session with Taron and I blushed.

“I quite like the Tiny Dancer scene where they first meet” I said. It was no lie, I did like that scene. We continued talking when Richard got up.

“You want to dance?” He asked and held out his hand. I was scared as hell. I moved like an elephant in a china shop.

“Uhm, sure” I couldn’t say no to him, could I? I looked over to where Taron and Emily were sitting overlooking the party. Taron waved shortly and gave me a thumbs up. Did he know I was nervous? Or was he happy I was with Richard?

We started dancing and I relaxed a bit. The music was great and I was more at ease than ever. I could never be like that at home. Then they put on “South of the Border” by Ed Sheeran feat. Camila Cabello and Cardi B. That’s the song I have listened to when I first developed my crush on Taron. I pushed him out of my mind, I was dancing with Richard now.

_So join me in this bed that I’m in_   
_Push up on me and sweat, darling_   
_So I’m gonna put my time in_   
_I won’t stop until the angels sing_   
_Jump in that water, be free_   
_Come south of the border with me_   
_Jump in that water, be free_   
_Come south of the border with me_

Richard put his hands around my waist. I enjoyed dancing with him. When they put on a slower song he pulled me tighter and I let him. He was really nice and Taron was off limits anyway. I mean I could have a little fun while I was in London, couldn’t I? I haven’t had fun in what seemed like forever.

“You have really beautiful eyes, you know?” Richard said

“Thank you” I said shyly “You have too” I looked back at him. He smiled.

My heartbeat got louder while we were swaying to the music. He was really close. I could have run, but I didn’t.

“I want to kiss you” Richard pulled me closer.

I could feel the heat rolling off his body. He leaned in and closed the distance between us. His lips on mine were soft and warm. My whole body tingled as our kiss deepened and the world seemed to fade around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is a Taron Egerton fanfiction ;)


	5. It's a good day to have a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm working as a PA for Taron Egerton. We are at a rooftop bar with Taron's girlfriend and I just kissed his friend Richard. Let's see where that goes, shall we?

“I _want to kiss you” Richard pulled me closer._

_I could feel the heat rolling off his body._

He leaned in and closed the distance between us. His lips on mine were soft and warm. My whole body tingled as our kiss deepened and the world seemed to fade around us. It’s me who pulled away first.

“I’m sorry, I can’t” I whispered and Richard lips were only inches from mine. “You’re my boss’ best friend” Taron might not be boss-like but it was the truth.

Richard smiled “I know I am, but that doesn’t have to stop us. But I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want”

He was the perfect guy, wasn’t he?

“I’m sorry, I like you, but I can’t do this. Can we just leave?” I stared into his kind blue eyes.

“Sure. Just let me tell Taron we are leaving.” He walked over to where Taron and Emily were sitting and I saw them talking.

Taron looked surprised, then looked at me. His face expression was unreadable. What was going on with him? Did he want me to stay?

Richard made his way back through the crowd and put his hand on my back “Let’s go”

He hailed a cab as soon as we were back on the street. “You don’t have to take me home”

He didn’t have to spend the extra time bringing me home and then driving home in the opposite direction. He had told me earlier he lived somewhere near Angel Station.

“You shouldn’t be on your own this late at night” Richard said. I couldn’t believe he was this kind to me even though I had rejected him.

“I really appreciate it” I told Richard and squeezed his hand. He looked up from under his lashes.

“You seem like a really beautiful and intelligent young woman, you know. Anyone who spends time with you is lucky” I can’t believe he just said that.

Why was he so kind to me? Did Taron appreciate the time we spend together the way Richard did?

“Thank you, Richard. You are so kind” Meanwhile we have arrived back at the house.

“See you soon” Richard said. I had completely forgotten that I would run into him all the time now.

“See you. Have a nice evening and get home save” It’s when I got up to my room I realized it was already 2 AM. Nice evening huh?

I had to talk to someone about this. Diana was probably already at work so I tried Jess.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me. How are you?”

“Hey, I’m fine. You will never believe what happened today” She exclaimed.

“What’s going on?” I smiled. She seemed so excited.

“I actually got a job interview in London on Monday!” She said happily.

“What?” I screamed “I am so happy for you” I really was.

We talked a bit more and decided it would be best if she flew in on Sunday. It’s my day off so we can spend more time together.

“I can ask Taron if you could stay with us?” I suggested

“That would be so amazing! But I don’t want to bother anyone” she said

“It’s no problem, I’ll ask him tomorrow” I said as I heard Taron and Emily come back from the party. “They just got back from the party, I’ll talk to him tomorrow and let you know”

“Wait, which party?” Jess asked.

I had completely forgotten to tell her about the kiss. I hope Taron didn’t hear me talk on the phone.

“Oh Jess you will never believe what happened” I said sadly. I still couldn’t quite believe it

“Richard actually kissed me and then I totally messed it up”

“Wait, Richard Madden?” She screamed. _Oh yes._

“The one and only” I said.

“Oh Gosh what happened?” She asked and I told her everything.

“I’m sure everything will be fine. I mean are you actually interested in Richard?”

“Well he’s nice and everything but I don’t want to date my boss’ best friend. This will mess everything up. Maybe I should just steer clear of them both”

“Of them both huh?” She laughed “I just always had a feeling you had a crush on Taron” She said and she was right.

“Oh, don’t remind me” I whined. “But I will run into Richard a lot and I work for Taron” I was a mess.

“I’m sure everything will be fine. You can talk to Richard about this. And it doesn’t even concern Taron”

She was right. Wasn’t she?

The next day I woke up having a headache. Urgh just my kind of luck. I got ready and decided to see if I could find Taron to talk to him about Jess staying in the guest room. He was in the living room, going through the script that Disney had apparently sent.

“Well aren’t you up early” He said and his words dripped with sarcasm.

“Oh Gosh I am so sorry, Taron” I said, hiding my face with my hands. “It was pretty late last night” Was it though?

“You better be” he said angrily “Have you checked the news yet?”

Wait, what did he mean? I pulled out my phone and saw pictures of Richard and me from last night. OH NO.

“Oh _fuck_ ” I said before I could stop myself. This day seriously couldn’t get any worse.

Taron got up “While we are at it, you do know you are _fucking_ my best friend, right?” He raised his eyebrows.

What did he mean?

“Taron, I don’t understand” It wasn’t any of his business. Richard and I didn’t even sleep together. It was one kiss.

“You know exactly what I mean” he said and stormed off.

Damn and to think I wanted to talk to him about Jess staying here. I plumped myself onto the couch and looked at the pictures more closely. There were all kinds of pictures on JustJared from last night. Taron and Emily didn’t look that happy, but of course Taron was gorgeous. Then there was me and Richard. I zoomed in on the pictures. I looked really happy in a few of them, then there was one where I was glancing at Richard longingly while he had his arms around my back. There were several other pictures of us kissing. I couldn’t believe it, it actually seemed like we were a couple. Was that what Taron had been mad about?

I had an incoming call from Andrew “Hello?” I answered.

“Miriam. Have you seen the news yet? I will come by within the hour, we have some work to do.” he rattled.

“Andrew, I don’t quite…” He had already hung up.

Were they going to fire me now?

I couldn’t eat anything so I got up from the couch and went into the office. I decided to leave the door open to see when Andrew was arriving. Damn the pictures were everywhere. I couldn’t believe it. Some people were happy Richard apparently had a girlfriend now, but most of them were mean.

My phone pinged and I checked it to see I had an incoming text from Richard.

"Are you okay?" He was so kind.

I replied "I have been better, you?"

That’s when I heard the front door open and Andrew came in, typing away on his phone. He didn’t look happy.

I got up from my seat “Andrew, I am so sorry” I think it was the right thing to apologize, even if I did nothing wrong.

“It’s not your fault. Someone must have sent in those pictures” Andrew said. “It might be the best thing to do a press release stating that you are Taron’s assistant but you are not in a relationship with Richard” He looked up from his phone “Are you?” He asked.

“No, no, I am not” I replied quickly. “It all happened so fast yesterday, I was totally overwhelmed. I can totally understand if you want to fire me” I looked at my shoes.

“Nonsense” Andrew said “We are happy to have you here”

Did he speak to Taron yet?

“Taron sounded different this morning though.” I sounded weak.

“I will talk to Taron, he just doesn’t like when media is reporting so much about him” Andrew explained “But this is barely about him”

That was what I thought too.

“All right” I sighed. “Again, I am sorry”

“It will be fine” Andrew shrugged. “Have you seen Taron?”

“Well we had a fight earlier where he was yelling at me. I haven’t seen him since then” Who knows where he stormed off to.

Andrew turned around and was about to leave “I will look for him. Please draw up the press release, I will have a look at it before we release it.”

That day was just great. My kind of luck. Well somehow it was all my fault after all. I never should have kissed Richard. After Andrew and I put the press release out, the situation seemed to calm down a bit.

Later that evening when Emily got home from work we cooked some pasta and talked about dresses.

“Have you thought about what you are going to wear?” She asked me.

“Not really, no. I think something unspectacular would be good” Especially after the shitstorm on social media.

“I think so too” Emily said. “I love to wear black actually. I think it would suit you really well” She looked me up and down.

“Have you seen the pictures online?” I asked her slowly.

She looked at me pitifully. “I have, yes. Media can be brutal, you know. I had to go through that before too.”

She was probably talking about her so-called affair with Tom Cruise. I didn’t ask her if it was true. We weren’t BFFs after all.

I heard the front door open and close.

“Ah that must be Taron” she said.

Oh well it couldn’t get any worse for me, could it? I hadn’t seen him all day after our fight this morning.

“Hey darling” Taron came into kitchen and gave Emily a quick peck on the lips. He totally ignored me though. He didn’t even say hi to me.

“How was your day?” he asked her.

“It was fine” She said. “We are actually just cooking pasta. Do you want some?” He turned around and narrowed his eye when he saw me standing there. Come on, Taron, I know you have seen me before! Why was he angry?

“Sure” he replied shortly.

We continued cooking and silently ate our dinner.

After dinner Emily got up “I think the two of you should talk” she said, gesturing between Taron and me. Oh dear God no.

“No we don’t” Taron and I said in unison.

Emily laughed. “Which is all the more reason to talk! I’m upstairs.” She said and left.

Come on, she couldn’t just leave me alone with him. I could tell he was still pissed. He had that stern look on his face that I used to love. It always looked so sexy in the pictures. Now I was kind of scared.

“Don’t you want to apologise?” Taron snapped.

“I’m sorry, Taron.” I said honestly “I had no idea they were going to take pictures”

“So it’s all right to make out with my best friend?”

What was his problem?

“Uhm I see nothing wrong in that to be honest” I said truthfully and Taron huffed.

“Look, it wasn’t my plan to come here work for you and fall in love with your friend” I said quietly.

Suddenly he looked up and I could see a sadness in his eyes I haven’t seen before

“Are you?” He asked calmly “In love with him I mean?”

“No, I am not” I replied. “I don’t know what hit me yesterday. It was just all new, that amazing view and the great music. I just got carried away”

He looked me in the eyes, his eyes were black in this light “I am glad, you know?” He smirked.

I smiled “You are?”

“I am, but Richard might not be. He had told me yesterday that he would bring you home, so I thought the two of you were dating. Especially after I saw you making out on that dance floor” He looked broken. He couldn’t be. I wasn’t his girlfriend and this had nothing to do with social media. We hadn’t really been making out, had we? “I will talk to him. I have already apologized to him yesterday.”

Taron got up “Well I am glad we are all right though. I had a feeling we get along quite well so far” He smiled. That we did. Except for the fight this morning.

He went to look for Emily so I checked my phone. I had received a reply from Richard earlier today

_< <I’m fine but I got the feeling Taron is in love with you>>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Playing games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m working as Taron’s PA and spend a night drinking with him and his friends. But I was supposed to go dress shopping with his girlfriend the next day!  
> What happens when she can't go and Taron takes me to Harrods instead?

Good thing I had been sitting down, I think I would have dropped to the floor right then and there otherwise. What? What the hell did he mean? Taron wasn’t in love with me. That was ludicrous. What should I reply to Richard though?

_< <What makes you think that?>>_ I typed and sent before I could think about it.

My mind was elsewhere entirely. I actually felt like Taron hated me. Richard’s message must have been a joke.

 _< <How about you come by my place to talk? Just drinks, I swear>>_ he wrote back.

Well what would be the harm in that, right?

I walked upstairs to my bedroom when I heard a door open.

“Hi Miriam, can we talk for a sec?” It was Taron.

I was really unsure how to act around him now. I guess it would be best to act normally. Whatever normal was.

“Hey” I said and looked at him.

He had changed into another pair of jeans. They were black and ripped just around his right knee. They fitted him like a glove. How did he get in and out of them? Damn. My mind was playing tricks on me.

“Would you like to join me and a few friends tonight? They will actually come by my place”

Which friends was he referring to? Was Richard coming too?

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, needed some more details.

Taron laughed. “Well one of my friends has this new drinking game idea we wanted to try” Oh God, please no drinking game. I always ended up completely wasted.

“I’m not much of a drinker” I admitted. I had one cocktail last night and I had already been tipsy.

“You don’t have to be” Taron put his hand on my shoulder and smirked.

“All right” I sighed. “I’ll change and be back in a bit”

Back in my room I tried to replay what just had happened. What was going on? Did he normally invite all his assistants to drinking games? It seemed highly unlikely. I got out of my dress and decided to put on one of the most comfortable pair of jeans I owned and a blue t-shirt I loved.

I was a bit nervous when I got downstairs. There were a few people around I didn’t recognize. I said Hi to them all until I found Taron preparing the drinks in the kitchen. Loads of shots. Oh no. Where was Emily?

“I see you have met some of my friends yet” Taron smiled at me. “That right there” he gestured to a tall, red-haired guy who was around the same age as Taron “is one of my longest friends. Isn’t that right, Gavin?”

He turned around and laughed. “Well I better be, man!” He was Welsh. He clapped Taron on his back and kissed him on the cheek. Ah so he got it from Gavin huh?

“Hi Miriam” Gavin said. I smiled. He seemed nice.

We all started to gather around the couch table. I found out his other friends were called Tom, Beca, Bleddyn, George and Catrin. It looked like they had known each other for years which made me feel like the outsider I usually was Taron sat down on the floor across from me. Where was Richard though? I sent him a short text message earlier saying that I would stay here since Taron had invited me to whatever this was.

Suddenly the door opened.

“Sorry I am late guys!” Richard said while looking at me. So he was here after all. Did Taron invite him though?

“Hey man” Taron got up to hug Richard and they clapped each other on the back. They seemed to be fine.

“You know most of the people right?” Ah, so they had done this before. Everyone said Hi to Richard and he sat down to my left.

“So that’s the plan” George explained and pulled out some kind of board game. “Everyone will have to play dice, depending on the number you get you will have to move forward on the board” He continued explaining but my breath caught in my throat when I realized there were actions such as “The person to your right drinks” or “Kiss one person next to you, the other has to drink” on there.

Oh my God what have I gotten myself into?

“Let’s start” Beca said. There were quite a lot of people between her and me so I would have some time to watch what was happening. The game started and Beca could choose someone to drink the first shot “Tom, you know it has to be you” Everyone laughed, Tom downed his shot and it was Catrin’s turn. This went on and on.

My heart started to beat even faster when I realized it was my turn. I played the dice and moved my meeple forward on the board. I got to number 5 which said “Move forward to 32” I smiled until I realized 32 said “Drink 3 shots and kiss someone of the opposite sex” Oh no, that couldn’t be happening. I only heard muffled voices around me. Who would I choose? I couldn’t kiss Richard again and I sure as hell couldn’t kiss Taron.

I swear I noticed Taron narrow his eye as I decided what to do. There was only one possibility really. I downed three shots that burnt in my throat like fire, then leaned over to Gavin and kissed him straight on the mouth. Everyone cheered. I was in trance. I couldn't believe I had actually done that but it had been the safest option.

I looked down but I swear I saw Taron stare at me. I wonder what he was thinking. I kissed Richard yesterday and now Gavin. What was going on with me?

Richard was up next. He got “Everyone sings and those who don’t, drink” so everyone began singing Rocketman.

_She packed my bags last night, pre-flight_   
_Zero hour, 9 AM_   
_And I’m gonna be high as a kite by then_   
_I miss the Earth so much, I miss my life_   
_It’s lonely out in space_   
_On such a timeless flight_

_And I think it’s gonna be a long, long time_   
_‘Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_   
_I’m not the man they think I am at home_   
_Oh no, no, no_   
_I’m a rocket man_   
_Rocket man_   
_Burning out his fuse up here alone_

I sat there open mouthed as I quietly sang along. I had memorized the lyrics years ago. I was startled hearing Taron sing. I would have recognized his voice under thousands of people. My mind wandered off to his portrayal of Elton John in the movie and I couldn’t stop it. I was in awe. The others had continued playing while I had been distracted.

My next task was “Everyone who has a sister drinks” Whew I was lucky on this one but Taron, Richard and a few others had to down a drink.

I was feeling dizzier as the game went on and decided to use the bathroom.

“Excuse me” I said and got up.

Whoa the ground was shaking. I nearly fell over, but could hold on to the kitchen counter at the last second.

“Are you all right?” Richard asked immediately.

“Yeah, yeah I am fine” I mumbled and saw Taron shooting daggers at Richard. Maybe I just thought he did. Everything was a blur. I don’t think I have ever been this drunk before.

After I got back from the bathroom I realized the crowd was finished playing that game. Thank God, I couldn’t down any more of those shots. I had lost count.

I went to go upstairs to my room when I heard Taron’s voice “You keep your hands off her, do you understand me?” He sounded angry. Who was he talking to? I tried to have a closer look but my blurry vision wasn’t helping. “Hey man it was all her” I heard Gavin answer.

I was too tired and wasted for this. I tried to get up the stairs but they seemed to wobble under my feet.

“Miriam, let me help you” I felt Richard’s strong arms behind my back. He helped me upstairs, basically carrying me.

My knight in shining armor. I giggled.

I let myself fall on the bed as soon as we reached my bedroom.

“Can I help you with something else?” He was worried. I probably looked as bad as I felt.

I heard myself mumble “No, no” before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling worse than ever. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Urgh. Slowly the memories from last night started to come back. My life was a mess. What had I done?

I checked my phone and realized it was already noon and I had missed calls from Diana, Jess and my mom.

“Shit” I exclaimed and my head hurt immediately.

“Ouch” I whined. Emily and I actually wanted to go dress shopping today. I rinsed my mouth but didn’t even bother changing before I went downstairs.

“Ah there you are” Emily said as she saw me coming around the corner. “I actually made you a hangover cocktail” I saw her crack an egg and put it into the drink and I almost puked again.

“That’s so nice of you, but I don’t think I can drink this” I looked at the drink suspiciously.

“Well it does help Taron everytime” She said with an attitude.

Did it now? After she convinced me to drink it, I already felt better.

“So regarding the dress shopping” Emily said “I thought we could go within the hour. Do you think you will be fine?”

“Sure, I’ll just go upstairs and shower. I think I stink” I was embarrassed.

Emily laughed. “Well Taron actually smelled like a distillery last night”

So she was with him last night? Why didn’t she join us drinking? Where was he anyway?

I felt much better after I had showered and decided to put on a dress again. I chose the expensive one. We were going to Harrods after all.

When I got downstairs Emily was nowhere to be found. I checked the kitchen and the living room but she wasn’t there. Had she left already? That’s when I heard a door open.

I walked back into the hallway to find Taron come out of the office “Ah, there you are” he smiled.

How was he sober as hell after drinking so much last night? “How are you feeling?” He was wearing a suit today and I could barely hold it together. He loosened his tie and imagined him doing that under completely different circumstances. Bad Miriam! He must have already had a meeting today if he was in a suit. He started unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. I watched him and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

I gulped. “Have been better” I said “But Emily made me a real good hangover cocktail”

Taron nodded knowingly.

“Have you seen her? We actually wanted to go dress shopping together”

“I’m afraid there has been a work emergency she had to run off to” Taron said nonchalantly. “I could go with you though” He suggested.

Dress shopping with Taron? Well there would be no harm in that, right?

“Why not?” I smiled. “Do you actually need a suit?” I asked interested. Oh how I would love to choose a suit for him.

Taron shook his head. “No, they’re all in the closet upstairs”

“That has to be quite a big closet then huh?” I said before I could stop myself.

Taron winked. “I can show you later if you like”

Did he really mean that?

“Let’s go then”

He wanted to keep his suit on? Well I surely wouldn’t mind.

We were walking down the street when I realized I had no idea where we were going.

“That’s a nice dress you are wearing today” Taron said as he looked me up and down.

I blushed “Thank you, I thought it’d be Harrods worthy” I laughed. “Uhm, where are we going?” I asked him.

“Well the tube station is actually just around the corner” He said as if it was no big deal.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He stopped and turned around “What?” He laughed.

“You want to take the tube?” I asked incredulously.

Taron furrowed his brow “Sure, why not?”

“Well you are famous, you can’t just take the tube” I blurted out. Was I crazy or was he?

“Watch me” Taron smirked as he began walking backwards.

“What are they going to do? Maul me?” He had no idea, probably quite the opposite. I knew from experience. In my dreams that was.

“Wait” I ran until I caught up with him.

We got on the tube at Sloane Square and had to change at South Kensington to get to Knightsbridge.

“Well you are quite the pro” Taron said after I had told him where we needed to go. I smiled proudly. “You should know the tube better than anyone though. You know, since you have lived here quite a long time” I laughed.

Taron winked “Who says I don’t?”

Aha, he has been playing me.

We got to Harrods and it took us ages to find the women’s evening gown section.

“Perhaps we should have ordered a dress online” Taron joked.

There were so many gorgeous dresses I was stunned. A sales assistant came up to Taron and greeted him

“How can we help you today?” She asked.

He probably has been here before with Emily. Or did the staff here just act as if they knew everyone? He explained what we were looking for.

“Nothing overly dramatic would be good” I said.

I didn’t want to be in the spotlight on the red carpet. I was the behind of scenes kind of girl. The sales assistant picked out a few dresses for me and led me towards the changing rooms. I don’t think I have ever tried on such pretty and expensive dresses. One of them actually cost £ 2,000. Was Taron really that rich? I think the cheapest was around £ 500. All of them were way out of my price range.

The first few dresses didn’t fit and I was starting to worry. Then I tried on my favourite which was a lace fabric dark blue dress. It hugged my body quite nicely and it brought out my small breasts. Those normally were non-existent when I was wearing shirts. There were some golden beads on the bodice, but not too much. I smiled. I felt so pretty. I got out of the changing room to show it to Taron.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He was sitting on a bench nearby typing away on his phone. I bet I saw him gaping at me before he cleared his throat.

“This actually looks lovely” He said, his voice sounding a bit different than usual.

I would never get over how adorable and sexy his accent was.

“You think?” I asked unsure. He was looking at me as if he was seeing me for the first time

“I love it” he said while staring at my body. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“All right” I tried to say this lightly but I am not sure it came out that way. I turned around. “I’ll try on another”

I hurried back to the changing room and saw my reflection in the mirror. I was flushed. It was quite hot in here. It couldn’t be because Taron looked at me that way. I tried to get out of the dress but I think the zipper got stuck. “Shit” I whispered. I couldn’t run around the floor looking for that sales assistant. The zipper just wouldn’t go up or down now. I groaned. Oh come on now. Somehow I was trying to get out of the dress without opening the zipper completely but it just got worse. I was standing in the changing room, half naked, while my head and arms were stuck in the fabric. What was I going to do now? I knew there was only one possibility and I was already embarrassed before I even called him.

“Taron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it! :)


	7. Being stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went dress shopping and got stuck in my dress. There is nobody else to help me out of it than Taron. What happens when we are stuck in a changing room? Taron and Emily get into a fight and I’m having dinner with Richard.

_I hurried back to the changing room and saw my reflection in the mirror. I was flushed. It was quite hot in here. It couldn’t be because Taron looked at me that way. I tried to get out of the dress but I think the zipper got stuck. “Shit” I whispered. I couldn’t run around the floor looking for that sales assistant. The zipper just wouldn’t go up or down now. I groaned. Oh come on now. Somehow I was trying to get out of the dress without opening the zipper completely but it just got worse. I was standing in the changing room, half naked, while my head and arms were stuck in the fabric. What was I going to do now? I knew there was only one possibility and I was already embarrassed before I even called him._

_“Taron?” I heard footsteps approaching._

“Miriam, what is going on?” Taron asked through the clothing room door.

“Well” I sighed. It was now or I’d be stuck in here forever

“I can’t get out of my dress” I sighed. There, I said it. “Could you help me?” I asked hesitantly.

“Uhm, sure” I heard Taron say.He sounded unsure.

I couldn't believe I had to ask my boss to help me out of the dress.

Since my head was stuck in the dress, I just felt a whoosh of air when he opened the clothing door and closed it shut behind him. He was standing behind me now. The clothing room was unfamiliarly big, but still it was quite narrow for two people.

“Please don’t rip it” I pleaded. “I will bankrupt you”. I laughed.

Taron chuckled. “Do you really think you can bankrupt me that easily, eh?” Taron said calmly while he laid hands onto the dress.

How was he so casual about this? My skin was on fire.

“Turn around” He said. Oh shit.

I did as he had asked and we were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I was speechless. I bit my lip. Maybe the pain of biting my lip hard would distract me of the situation I was currently in. No such luck.

His hands roamed over my body while he tried to find the zipper. I could barely breathe.

“Ah it got stuck in the seam” he said indifferently.

How was he so unaffected by this? I heard the zipper. He must have unlocked and pulled it down. I could free my arms and Taron helped me out of the dress.

The look on his face was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Okay, maybe I had seen that look on his face before he kissed Marian in Robin Hood. That was a movie role though. His eyes were dark and his lips parted. He couldn’t find me attractive, could he? Must have been the lighting in this dark dressing room. Yes, that was the only explanation.

He cleared his throat. “I think you are all fine now” he said, not looking at me, but at my body.

It’s then I realized I was actually standing in front of my long-lasting crush and boss in nothing but my underwear. I put on unmatching bra and panties today. Just. My. Luck. I couldn’t look him in the eyes so I dragged my gaze away to my shoes.

“Thank you so much” I tried to laugh to lighten the mood but it came out as a moan. At least I thought so. I was completely beside myself.

Taron pressed his lips together before saying “No problem”.

He turned around and left the clothing room silently.

What the hell had just happened?

I turned around to check my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my face red as scarlet. I groaned. Why did these kinds of things always happen to me? I never thought I would work for Taron, let alone be this close to him in nothing but my underwear! I tried to calm down a bit and decided to put my dress from earlier back on. I think I found my dress for the gala, even if it was hard to get in and out of it. I checked it but it had not been damaged.

I grabbed all my stuff and got out of the clothing room.

The sales assistant waited for me outside. “Anything that met your expectations?” she asked. 

I was pissed. Where had she been earlier?

“Yes, I would like to take this dress” I gave her the dress Taron helped me out of.

I was scanning the area for Taron but I couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Oh Mr. Egerton had to leave, he told me to let you know”

I was surprised. Where did he go? Why did he leave?

“Ah okay” I sounded sad.

What was going on with me?

I paid for the dress with the business credit card and left Harrods. I decided to grab a baguette at a Pret-A-Manger store nearby and went to get back on the Tube.

I called Diana

“You are never going to believe what just happened” I said the moment she picked up.

“Why, what is going on?” She asked.

I told her everything.

“What??” She exclaimed. “You were actually standing before THE Taron Egerton in nothing but your underwear?” She laughed

“Yeah” I sighed. “Why are these kinds of things always happening to me?” I was sad.

“Well you said he did look you up and down though. Maybe he likes you more than he lets on”

She couldn’t be right. Where would that lead?

“Who knows” I replied “Richard actually said something similar”

“He did?” Diana asked. “What did he say?”

“Well he messaged me yesterday saying he thinks Taron is in love with me” I huffed. “I mean come on, this is ridiculous”

“Maybe it’s true” Why did she say that? “I mean why did Taron suddenly leave after he helped you out of the dress?” Good question.

“No idea”

Has there been an emergency? I didn’t receive any texts from Taron or Andrew.

“I don’t think there has been an emergency”

“Talk soon?” Diana said “I am actually pretty tired.”

Ah the time difference was something I couldn’t stay up to date on somehow.

“Yeah of course, have a good night”

When I got back and put the new dress on a hanger, I found the house empty. I decided to get some work done. I must have worked for quite a while, when I checked my watch it was already 6 PM. I left the office, heading towards the kitchen, when I heard Taron and Emily argue upstairs.

I decided to go up to my room and listen to some music to calm down. I put on my headphones and lay down on the bed. I suddenly sat up straight in bed when “Saturday Night’s Alright For Fighting” began playing. I had totally forgotten about the Rocketman soundtrack I still had on my tracklist. My hands flew to my mouth when Taron started singing.

_Well, they’re packed pretty tight in here tonight_   
_I’m looking for a dolly who’ll see me right_   
_I may use a little muscle to get what I need_   
_I may sink a little drink and shout out; she’s with me_

_Couple of the sounds that I really like_   
_Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_   
_I’m a juvenile product of the working class_   
_Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_   
_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_   
_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night’s alright_

_Oh, don’t give us none of your aggravation_   
_We had it with your discipline_   
_‘Cause Saturday night’s alright for fighting_   
_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_   
_Gonna set this dance alight_   
_'Cause Saturday night’s the night I like_   
_Saturday night’s alright, alright, alright, ooh_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_   
_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_   
_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night’s alright_

I was teared up when the song ended. I can’t believe I was listening to this when Taron was only a few feet away. I had to smile since it was actually Saturday today.

I put down my headphones and then heard Emily shouting “Just admit you like her”. Who the hell was she talking about?

Taron shouted back “I do like her, we work together.” Wait what? “But there is nothing else going on, I swear” Were they talking about me? “You are just jealous we are spending so much time together.”

They argued pretty loudly “You have got to be kidding me” I heard Emily say “You don’t even go dress shopping with ME”

Holy shit I had no idea. Should I not have gone with him? Emily hadn’t been around so he had suggested to go with me.

Their voices quieted down and I decided to give Richard a call.

“Hi there” he answered. 

“Hi Richard” I said trying to sound indifferent after what I had just heard. “Sorry we didn’t really get to talk yesterday”

“No, no it’s fine” He said in his Scottish accent. I did have issues understanding him sometimes. “I am glad you are okay after all that drinking yesterday”

I laughed “I have never been this drunk before” It was true

“Thank you for helping me get up those stairs and into bed though” He had been a true gentleman.

“Of course” Richard replied instantly. “Do you actually have plans tonight?” He asked.

I didn’t and haven’t had dinner yet “No, I don’t actually. Do we want to meet up at that Blue Bear Restaurant near Westminster Abbey?” I sounded like I had lived in London for years.

Richard chuckled “You’re quite the Londoner already, eh?”

I wasn’t really, but I had been to that restaurant with my friend Eileen before. She lived in London too. Maybe I should give her a call some time. “See you there in, say, 30 minutes?”

“Yes, perfect” I smiled “See you there”.

I put on a black pair of jeans and a lacy red shirt. I shivered when I thought back of that Harrods incident earlier today. I grabbed my handbag and walked over to the restaurant where Richard and I would meet up.

He was there already.

“Hi” I said and he turned around. We ordered drinks and some food, I was so hungry.

“I feel like I haven’t eaten all day, although I have” I laughed

“Well you and Taron are pretty alike” He said and we looked at each other awkwardly.

“Uhm…” What was I supposed to say now? “Have you talked to him since yesterday?” I asked.

“I haven’t actually” Richard said. “I just witnessed Taron yelling at Gavin yesterday because you kissed him” He smirked and rose an eyebrow

I blushed and looked down “Yeah sorry about that. I didn’t want things to get any more awkward between us so I chose to kiss him instead. And anyway, Gavin didn’t do anything, it was all me” I said and actually wanted to hit my head on the table.

The food we had ordered arrived so we dug in.

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday” Richard smiled. “You know, before all that drinking”

I laughed. “I will never do that again”

“I have actually never seen Taron like this before. He was so jealous”

I had felt at ease talking to him but the conversation seemed to shift.

“I never wanted to destroy your relationship with Taron” I had to think of that Honky Cat scene but pushed that thought out of my mind. I still couldn’t believe they had kissed

“I’m sorry if I caused any trouble.” Taron kissing Richard, Richard kissing Taron. Lots of pictures flickered through my mind. Couldn’t my mind just take a break for once?

“You shouldn’t be” Richard reached over the table to lay his hand on mine.

“It’s not your fault. Taron is not usually like that. He must really like you”

Was I in some kind of love triangle I didn’t know about?

If only he knew what had happened at Harrods earlier. I didn’t tell him though. That would have made the conversation even more uncomfortable. We talked some more, Richard paid for dinner even though I protested and we decided to leave.

“Thanks for dinner” I smiled.

Richard smiled too “You are welcome. I guess we will see a lot of each other with you being his PA and all”

“I hope it’s not awkward for you. You know, since we kissed” I looked down.

“It’s not, we are friends” Richard said and we hugged.

It would be for the best. I knew I longed to date only one man. That one man I would never have, because he was my boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please let me know in the comments below.


	8. Planes, pizza and late night tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Jess is in town. I got the day off working as Taron’s PA since he hits the red carpet for The Lion King. What happens if he finds out I was tweeting about him?

I was walking home after I had said goodbye to Richard. He wanted to accompany me, but I didn’t let him. I was glad we could be friends and that he wasn’t offended in any way. I needed to clear my head and he understood. He was the best really. As I was walking down the street I thought about what I had felt earlier. There really was only one man I had longed to be with for years now. Could it be possible he was actually interested in me? I didn’t think so. He just wanted us to be on goods terms since we worked together a lot.

Going up to my room I realized the house was quiet. I got ready for bed and lay down. It was going to be a perfect day tomorrow, Jess was flying in tomorrow so I could pick her up at Heathrow airport.

The following day, I got up bright and early. I ate my German muesli I had quite missed the last few days and went into the office to work. Even though it was my day off, I had some work to do, since I didn’t do that much yesterday. That Comic Con schedule was full to say the least. I had never been, not even as a fan. To say I was excited was an understatement. There were a few topics coming up I wanted to discuss with Taron soon. But first of all, I had to pick up my friend Jess.

I sent Taron a quick text saying _< <Just left the office to pick up my friend Jess>>_. He wouldn’t be able to reach me while I was on the tube, in case there was something that needed to be dealt with urgently.

I grabbed my Oyster card and headed for the Tube. I had to change once at South Kensington. There were quite a lot of families and tourists around looking for the museums, but the rest of the Tube ride was no hassle. I smiled. I still couldn’t believe I was no tourist anymore, but I actually lived here now. At least for the time being.

I was so glad when Jess and I finally met

“Oh I have missed you” I said while we were hugging. “I am so glad you are here.”

“Not as glad as I am” Jess smiled. “So how are things with Taron? Oh and did you and Richard kiss again? I have to say I didn’t expect you would kiss two men within 24 hours” She laughed. I couldn’t blame her. It really wasn’t like me.

We chatted away like we never had before and I told her everything that had happened.

“Wow, so Taron and Emily really got into a fight because of you, huh?” She smirked.

Oh no, not that again

“No, I am sure it was nothing. Anyway, they are going to the Lion King premiere at Leicester Square today” I wish I could go. But I was happy I got to spend the day with Jess. “Oh, I am so sorry you can’t stay with us, you know” I told her “I really couldn’t ask Taron after all that had been going on”

“It’s no biggie” She said, then winked at me “I don’t want to disturb your blooming romance with Taron anyway.” She loved to tease me about my crush on Taron.

I just laughed. No such thing happening, my dear friend. “You know I would never date my boss.”

“But you never thought Taron would be your boss and you have had a crush on him for ages”

She was talking about the last 5 years since we have known each other. We have actually got to known each other on Twitter and started to chat every day. We have been best friends ever since. “I mean you even started writing fanfiction about him”

“That I did” I smiled. I couldn’t believe I did that. “I never thought it would all eventually lead here”

My phone pinged and I checked it to see I had an incoming text from Taron

_< <Could you come by the office by 4 o’clock?>>_

It was 3 o’clock now. We would have to go by the office before Jess could check in to the hotel she had booked.

“Did your lover text you?” Jess bantered.

I laughed and poked my tongue out at her “Do you mind going by the office first?” I asked her “There is something Taron needs to discuss”

“Sure, no worries” Jess said but I could hear she was nervous meeting Taron.

We got back on the Tube and around an hour later we were walking down the streets towards the house.

“Oh wow” Jess was impressed “I had no idea it was such a pretty neighbourhood.” She was right about that. The houses were really pretty.

“Not as pretty as Taron though” I joked. I unlocked the door “Come on in”

We heard a lot of voices coming from the living room so I made my way there, Jess was behind me.

“There you are” Taron said when he saw me

“Ah, you must be Jess” he said and hugged her. I think she almost lost it. I smiled. I hadn’t Taron dressed up this gorgeous before. He wore a black suit and bow tie and a crisp white shirt. My breath caught in my throat while I eyeballed him, I just couldn’t help myself.

Emily was in a nice black dress that suited her. There were also a few other people and kids around I only recognized from pictures. That was his family.

“Mom, Mari, Rosie, meet my PA Miriam” Taron winked at me.

I was so happy we were back on good terms. I pressed my lips together. Taron was so pretty standing there and I wanted to make a good impression on his family.

They all came over to me and hugged me. A family of huggers, eh?

“So nice to meet you all” I smiled.

We started chat away.

“Miriam, would you mind coming to the office for a sec?” Taron asked and I saw Emily glace at him weirdly.

What was going on?

“Yeah, of course” I followed him “I’ll be back in a sec, Jess” I said to my friend, but she was already talking to Taron’s mom. I knew she would find friends here fast and I was happy for her.

“What is it?” I asked Taron as he closed the door behind us.

He slowly walked towards me and it was as if time stood still. I gulped.

“I… uhm” It’s as if he changed his mind “I think we have to discuss some more Comic Con details. Are you free tomorrow?” He pulled up his right eyebrow.

Was he serious? I worked for him, I was free for him whenever he wanted me to be. Except in the middle of the night. Well, on second thought…

“Oh” He wasn’t going to address his fight with Emily yesterday? “Of course, you know I am your employee, right? I smiled. His relationship to Emily was none of my business anyway.

“Perfect” He winked. “Let’s talk tomorrow, we gotta run” He was about to leave, but turned around. “I am glad we get along so well” He said genuinely.

“Me too” I smiled. “Now go and enjoy that red carpet event” His smile widened and he left.

When I left the office, Taron, Emily, his mom and sisters were about to leave. “Have a nice evening” I said cheerfully and I meant it. “I love your dress, Emily” It looked good on her. She thanked me, but she didn’t look happy. Was she mad at me?

After they all had left, it was just Jess and me. She beamed “Taron actually said I could stay here”.

Wait what? “This is amazing!” That would be way better than the hotel, so she could save some money.

“Good thing the booking is refundable” I smiled. “When did he actually say that?”

“Well” Jess began “When he left the office we actually got talking. So I told him about this hotel I am staying in and he said I wouldn’t need to stay at a hotel if I could stay here” She was so happy.

“You and Taron got talking, huh?” Now it was my turn to tease her.

“Oh Miriam, you have no idea” She laughed “Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you?” She asked seriously.

What did she mean?

“Uhm, no, why?” Was I really that stupid?

“He didn’t even look at Emily that way.” Jess smirked. “He is really into you”

My heart rate picked up “No, he is not” I laughed. It was absurd. “Anyway” I wanted to change the topic, “why don’t we order in and reactivate our fan accounts?” It sounded like a fun evening. “You must be pretty jetlagged, right?”

We could go sightseeing tomorrow.

“Well I am” Jess admitted “It’s a good idea, so we can live stream that red carpet event at Leicester Square” Oh no. We laughed. Just like old times.

I had to admit, sitting on the couch together, eating pizza, while we were laughing over the incoming tweets of fans commenting on Taron at the red carpet. I was laughing so hard I could barely speak “There is one fan who writes ‘I wonder if Taron cries when he sees the Lion King’. Well it could be me, though. And yes, he probably does”. We had a lot of fun and we were tweeting along with the rest of the fans as we had done years back.

Jess sighed “Look at this video, he’s actually holding hands with his sisters so they don’t get lost on the red carpet” I watched the video and almost lost it. He was so cute.

“Aw, there is another video where he is adjusting his hair”

Damn he really did look hot in that black tux. He smiled and laughed a lot in the pictures. It was his job, but I knew him better than that already. That was really him.

We actually fell asleep on the couch when I heard a voice

“Miriam” It had to be Taron.

I bolted upright and ran my fingers through my messy hair. Why had we fallen asleep on the couch? Jess was still asleep, she really had to be knackered.

“Hi Taron” I said wearily and got up “I’m sorry, we must have fallen asleep” Obviously. “How was the premiere?” I asked him.

He had loosened his bow tie which was hanging around his neck and the first few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. He had never looked better. My knees were getting weak.

He looked at me with a stern look on his face. What was going on? It’s then I realized he was holding my phone in his hand.

“I actually just wanted to check the calendar and see what I found” He turned the phone so I saw what he had been looking at.

My heart skipped a beat. The Twitter app was still open. He must have seen all my tweets from earlier this evening.

“Oh shit” I said until the meaning of what had happened sank in.

He handed me the phone. “Want to explain, darlin’?” The words rolled off his tongue easily.

Him calling me darling dripped with sarcasm. My heart was beating out of my chest.

I didn’t even dare looking at him. I took my phone and scrolled through my profile. I sent out tweets such as _“Has Taron ever looked better than he does tonight?”_ That wasn’t even the worst of them all.

I posted several tweets tonight but I hadn’t been active on Twitter for years. The older ones had been posted way back when I had a huge crush on Taron. Well who said I didn’t anymore?

If he scrolled through the older tweets, he would find loads of tweets about how good-looking he was and how badly I wanted to date or even meet him. I also posted a lot of GIFs of Richard and him, especially those kissing and bed scenes he did with Richard for Rocketman. There was even a tweet saying _“I’m not a one-night stand kind of girl, but I would make an exception for him”_ , underneath was a GIF of Taron.

Oh, I was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below :)


	9. Confessions & Conventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Jess is in town. Taron just found out about my Twitter profile. How will he react and how will Comic Con go?

_Oh I was so fucked._

“So?” Taron raised his eyebrows.

Oh boy, he was mad. He was sexy when he was angry, but I was also slightly scared.

I had to think and act fast now. Damn I was tired and he was so pretty. I only had two options really. I could lie to him and say it was someone else’s profile. But that wouldn’t explain why that account was set up on my phone and the user name was Miriam. He would see through that lie immediately. Urgh why did he have to stare at me like that?

The second option was that I told him it was my profile. That would be humiliating though. Things would never be the same. Whatever it was we had. This could go both ways. My mind was flooded with crazy thoughts. He could either fire me or leave his girlfriend for me? I was going crazy here.

“I’m sorry, Taron” I said quietly. “I really am” I looked up and he was still staring at me, his brows furrowed.

“Is this your profile?” He snapped and held up my phone again.

“Just like ripping off a band aid” I thought. I took a deep breath.

“Ah you are back” Jess smiled. Apparently she woke up because, well Taron had raised his voice. “How was the Lion King?” She had no idea what had just happened.

“Sorry Jess, would you leave me and Miriam alone?” Taron spoke calmly, but his eyes were steely.

Jess looked at me, surprised. “Uh, sure” She walked out of the living room and glanced back at me before she went out of sight.

Just great.

“Can we discuss this tomorrow?” I asked Taron. Where were his family and Emily anyway?

Taron huffed “No, we are going to discuss this now.” He gave me my phone back. “Is that your profile? You know…” he groaned. Oh I could get used to that sound “I have read some pretty crazy things on there.”

I sighed. Here we go

“Yes, it’s my profile” He looked up, surprised. Why was he surprised? “But please let me explain” He remained silent, but kept looking at me “I sent most of these tweets ages ago” I laughed. “I was younger then and I didn’t know what I was doing” That seemed to be my excuse these days. I left out the part about how obsessed I was with him.

He blew out a breath, but said nothing.

“Could you please just say something?” I asked him calmly. “Should I go upstairs and pack my bags?”

“No” he said. I would have fired me, if I had been in his position. “What about tonight’s tweets?”

“Well we were just having some fun” I shrugged. I really didn’t know what else to say.

“Should I be concerned?” Taron asked “You know, scrolling through that profile” I wanted to hit my hand against my forehead. How much had he seen?

“It seemed like an obsession. Not that I have any experience with that” He chuckled lightly. Well, lucky him.

Oh dear God help me.

“No it’s fine really. That was in the past. It has been five years. You have nothing to worry about. I am glad I get to work for you” I saw a smile cross Taron’s face before it got replaced with a frown “In a completely non-obsessed, business relationship kind of way”.

He looked at me and I saw hurt flicker his features before he retained composure.

“Good” he went to leave. “See you tomorrow” he said as I heard him going up the stairs.

I was standing in the living room on my own. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. I went up to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I was full of emotions and started crying. How could this happen? I hadn’t set up a screen lock in my phone yet, so it hadn’t been difficult for him to grab it and swipe the screen. I took out my phone and scrolled through my Twitter page. Tonight’s tweets seemed fine compared to what else I found:

_“Today’s kink is Taron Egerton’s ass when he does a funking salsa movie bye”_

_“Can Taron please do a kitten interview”_

_“Ripped jeans? Yes, please”_

_“That right eyebrow twich I-“_

_“How does he get in and out of these tight jeans?”_

_“How can he say SATISFYINGLY HEAVY when I have to think of something completely off topic?”_

_“Everything he does is my kink”_

_“Screw the online dating, I’ll take Taron Egerton”_

_“Can he stop biting his lip already”_

_“He could sing to me all day. Every day”_

It just got worse and worse. I continued until I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up when I heard a knock on my door. I still had my clothes from last night on. I got up and opened it.

Jess stormed past me and I closed the door “You have to tell me what is going on” She seemed exited. Me? Not so much. “What happened yesterday?”

“Well” I started “Taron found out about my Twitter profile. And I hate to say it but it seems like he read everything”

Jess’ hands flew to her mouth “Noooooo” she said. Yeah, she knew what was on there, too.

“Yeah” I groaned as I let myself fall back on the bed. She lay down beside me

“Everything will be fine” She sounded unsure. Who knew where we would go from here.

I showered and put on some make up so I felt a bit better. Jess got ready for her interview with The Guardian. “Girl, you will rock that interview, then we can both live in London” It was our dream after all.

“Thanks” she was nervous.

After Jess had left, I decided to go look for Taron. I couldn’t find him anywhere, but I ran into Emily.

“Hi Emily, have you seen Taron?”

“I think he’s in the gym upstairs” She said nonchalantly.

“Hey, how was the premiere last night?” I smiled

She looked at me with a blank look on her face “Oh, that was fine” She was acting weird.

I got up to the 2nd floor and knocked on the gym door. I didn’t hear anyone answer so I opened the door. I stopped dead in my tracks the second Taron came into view. He was running on the treadmill, as if there was a tiger chasing him. His face was towards the window so he didn’t see me. His grey shirt clung to his torso and he had earphones in. I watched him running for a second.

I couldn’t just stand here like the creep I was. I walked into the gym and around the treadmill until he saw me.

He slowed down the treadmill and pulled his earphones out

“Hey” he was breathing hard, and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

I felt like we were in the middle of a sexy photoshoot. I didn’t get the message though.

“Would you like to talk about Comic Con later?” I asked breathlessly.

“Yes, sure” green eyes stared into brown ones. “Meet you in the office in an hour?” he asked. It was as if yesterday had never happened.

Well I could live with that if he could. “Okay, see you then” I left and went to my room.

I decided to listen to some music too, it always lightened the mood. I decided to put on Honky Cat at some point. I have been thinking about that movie scene for days now.

_When I look back, boy, I must’ve been green_   
_Boppin’ in the country, fishin’ in the stream_   
_Lookin’ for an answer, tryin’ to find a sign_   
_Until I saw your city lights, honey, I was blind_

_They said, "Get back, honky cat_   
_Better get back to the woods"_   
_Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways, and I_   
_Oh, the change is gonna do me good_

_“You better get back, honky cat”_   
_Livin’ in the city ain’t where it’s at_   
_It’s like tryin’ to find gold in a, a silver mine_   
_It’s like tryin’ to drink whiskey, oh, from a bottle of wine_

_Well, I read some books and I read some magazines_   
_About those a-high-class a-ladies down in a-New Orleans_   
_And all the a-folks back home, well, they said I was a fool_   
_Oh, “Believe in the Lord” is the golden rule_

_They said, “Get back, honky cat_   
_Better get back to the woods”_   
_Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways, and I_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, the change is gonna do me good_

The pictures of this scene flickered through my mind while I danced and sang along, eyes closed.

It’s when I turned around and opened my eyes that I saw Taron standing there. How long has he been standing there? Had he heard me sing?

I closed my eyes and took off my headphones.

“Hey” I tried to sound indifferent “Am I late?” I checked my watch and realized I was in fact late.

Could I actually be a worse employee?

Taron still leaned against the doorframe, smirking. He didn’t even reply to my question

“So Honky Cat huh?” His smile widened.

I just wished the ground would open and swallow me up.

“It’s a great song” I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I was making a fool of myself.

He chuckled. “Why don’t we get to that Comic Con schedule?”

We walked downstairs and into the office. We discussed all the interviews and the packed schedule he would have while we were there. “So we fly over there on the 18th and will be back on the 21st.” Taron nodded. “When would you like to fly to Cap d’Antibes?” I was referring to the AIDS foundation gala I got the blue dress for “The gala itself will be on the 24th.”

“I think it would be best to fly in one day early” Taron said “I would actually like to meet up with Elton before the gala” He was totally unconcerned about meeting Elton John. Sure, he was friends with him, but still.

“What?” Taron smiled

“Sorry, I just forgot what a major celebrity you are” I was teasing him.

Taron winked “Well don’t you know that already” Looked like we were back on good terms.

The next few days flew by in a blur. I worked for Taron as usual and went sightseeing with Jess. There were so many places in London I hadn’t seen before either!

On Wednesday we drove back to the airport together. Her return flight home was leaving even though she hadn’t heard back from The Guardian yet.

“I’m sure you will get the job so we will see each other real soon” I was sad to see her leave.

“I hope so too, but maybe it’s just not in the cards for me” She whined

I smiled “You know you are as pessimistic as I am, right?” She smiled too. We were always expecting the worst. “I’m sure they will hire you” I gave her a thumbs up.

We hugged and said our goodbyes. I couldn’t wait until we saw each other again.

When I got back to the house I decided to pack my bags since we were leaving for Comic Con the next day.

I went looking for Taron and found him in the kitchen

“Ah, there you are” He was just eating a burger. “Damn, where did you get that?” I was hungry too.

“Well there is this awesome burger place right around the corner” He said while chewing.

I smiled “Oh really I had no idea” How could he chew and talk? I would never understand. “What I wanted to talk to you about” I started “Do I actually need some special wardrobe for Comic Con?” I had never been so I didn’t know.

“No, no” Taron said. “Just pack a few jeans and t-shirts”

Well what would he wear?

On Thursday afternoon a driver picked us up to take us to the airport. When I saw Taron I laughed. He really could pull off every outfit, couldn’t he?

“Are you really wearing that?” I was still laughing

Taron smiled “Sure”. Is there something wrong with it?“

He knew I was only teasing him. He wore his black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black and white shirt with feathers on it. At the second glace it looked like it was white flowers. He also had one of his baseball caps on and was putting on his yellow sunglasses. He gave me an unnaturally wide smile and we got in the car.

I was actually wearing a comfy pair of jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. I think I had packed way to much stuff in my suitcase.

When we arrived at Heathrow, a security guard welcomed us and he was following us around.

“Sorry” Taron apologized “but Andrew thinks it’s necessary”

I had loved Heathrow before but damn that VIP lounge was nice!

“Ah lovely” Taron said in his cute British accent once we got there. There were white and grey leather couches and lounge chairs everywhere. Taron actually liked this?

“Miriam, the food is over here” I laughed at him. Of course.

They seriously had every food you could dream of for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I had a baguette, a croissant and a cup of tea before we left to board the plane. I didn’t want to eat too much.

Taron had a steak, crisps and God knows what else

“Don’t you think you shouldn’t eat that much?” I glanced at my watch “Since we are taking off in about 30 minutes?”

“No” Taron said immediately. “It’s a long flight”

As if there was no food served DURING the flight. I smiled. He was such a foodie.

We boarded the plane through some kind of extra gangway. I had no idea. But there were no Economy Class passengers around. I was stunned when we reached the upper deck of the Airbus A380. Taron and I had seats next to each other. There were huge flat screens put onto the seats in front of us. Everything looked so comfy and there was more than enough space.

“You like?” Taron asked amused.

“Oh yes, I love this” I said while I tried out different buttons on the panel of my seat. You could actually turn the seat into a bed. I couldn’t believe it! I giggled.

Taron watched me while he took off his cap and made himself at home. “This will be a really short flight, believe me”

I had told him I didn’t quite enjoy long distance flights. My first long distance flight was to New York about 6 years ago and those Economy seats were just so uncomfortable!

We took off pretty soon. Taron closed his eyes and listened to some music while I watched “The Resident”. I quite enjoyed the series. After I had watched a few episodes, I looked over to Taron who was sound asleep. I could watch him sleep all day. His features were so strong and masculine, but he looked so peaceful while he slept.

I was flicking through the movies and series onboard and found Rocketman. I couldn’t, could I? I glanced over again but Taron was still asleep. I decided to play it.

“Miriam, we will arrive soon”

I bolted upright. “What?”

I must have fallen asleep at some point. Shame on me.

Taron was sitting next to me and I realized he had changed into a different shirt. Did he know I had watched Rocketman?

We landed at LAX on time and after we got off the plane things got crazy. There were several bodyguards with Taron. At first I wondered why. Then I saw there were lots of paparazzi and fans there. I was completely overwhelmed. I followed Taron who seemed a bit anxious himself and tried to not appear in the pictures.

After we had gotten out of the airport and into the car I let out a breath

“Are you all right?” Taron asked. He still looked nervous.

“I am” I said although I wasn’t so sure “Are you?”

Taron chuckled nervously “Well I haven’t expected whatever this was” I hope it wasn’t like this every time we were travelling “He put his hand on mine “You will get used to it”

His touch sent sparks through my body.

It took us around two hours to get to San Diego. We were both pretty tired and ready to check in to the Hotel Coronado Island Marriott Resort. I had googled it before and it looked quite luxurious. When we got there I went up to the reception to check us in.

“Good afternoon Miss, how can we help you?” An older man at reception asked.

“Good afternoon” I was a bit uncomfortable being around the rich and famous “I would like to check in to our rooms booked under the name Egerton”. Taron haven’t used a pseudonym yet.

“Let me just check, I will be right back with you”

The older man was talking to what appeared to be the manager. At least he was in a different kind of uniform. He came over

“I am sorry Miss, we have had technical difficulties over the last few days. It appears there is only one room booked for you, instead of two.”

Wait what? I discussed with them but it appeared since they were fully booked Taron and I would have to share a room.

They gave me two room keys to a “wonderful suite”.

“What’s going on?” Taron got up from the couch when I walked over to where he had been sitting. There were security personnel everywhere.

I explained him everything. “I’m truly sorry” I said “I can check if I can find a room at another hotel” I suggested.

“Nonsense” Taron said “I don’t bite” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave your comments below.


	10. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I are at SDCC and just found out we have to share a room. This only includes Comic Con Day 1

I couldn’t believe Taron and I would have to share a room. On the one hand I was pretty excited about this, but then sharing a bathroom and possibly a bed with him? Holy shit!

We took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and Taron swiped the key card over the lock and we went into OUR room.

“Please just let it be two beds” I thought.

I would die right on the spot if we slept in the same bed. I would practically not sleep at all. Hey, here’s a thought, I could spend all night watching him sleep. I had to stifle a giggle.

The room was big and we actually had a view over the bay and the skyline of San Diego since the hotel was located on the island offshore. There was a couch, a TV, a fridge, a desk I could work at and ONE bed. I tried to stay positive. At least we had a couch I could sleep on.

“I’ll take the couch” Taron said, walking over to the couch and pulling his suitcase after him.

“No, no, no” I protested. “You are the boss, I am the assistant. I will take the couch”

I wouldn’t want to let him sleep on the couch. It was way more important that he slept well. There would be a lot of press the following days and he was the one who had to look rested and pretty. Well he would be pretty either way. I grinned at that thought.

“I won’t let you sleep on the couch” Taron kept me from walking anywhere near it.

“Oh come on” I objected “You are the one who has to look pretty. No one gives a shit about me”

Oops, I really said that, huh?

Taron laughed. “Would you prefer we share the bed?” He had the audacity to raise his right eyebrow.

He was kidding, wasn’t he?

“All right, you take the couch” I backed down. I couldn’t share a bed with him. Even if it was so big we wouldn’t even touch.

He smiled and we started unpacking. I couldn’t believe I was watching him unpack his clothes and everything else he needed. He didn’t even bring that much stuff but I did recognize a bottle of makeup.

“You are not wearing makeup, are you?” I said before I could think better of it. Great, so he knew I had watched him unpack.

He laughed “I have to actually. You know, so I look good in pictures”

Was he kidding? He always looked great, he didn’t have to put makeup on.

I shook my head smiling “This is insane”

He really didn’t think he was pretty, huh?

“If you think this is crazy just watch Richard while he puts his makeup on” Taron threw his head back laughing. Damn he was a fine, fine man. Also, all of his teeth were perfect.

We had no other appointments today and we were jetlagged anyway. I went to grab our Comic Con backstage passes and Taron hit the gym.

I changed into a summer dress and called an Uber to take me to the convention centre. I arrived there within 15 minutes and there were no issues picking up the passes. I was totally overwhelmed how big and crowded everything was. This was either going to be fun, or hell. We would see. I should ask Taron, he had been here before.

I decided to walk around the city centre a bit when a cyclist hit me and I fell over. He was gone by the time I got up again. Just my luck. I checked my body for wounds or broken bones. Luckily, I hadn’t been hurt badly, but my knee was grazed a bit. I hobbled a bit though. I already imaged the headlines. Oh no. I was overreacting.

The bus ride back to the hotel was short and I took the elevator up. My knee was hurting and I think it was starting to bleed a bit. Good thing I didn’t have any broken bones!

Taron was sitting in a lounge chair across from the couch and immediately got up when he saw me come in.

“What the hell happened to you?” He asked. He was wearing jeans and a white undershirt. My heart skipped a beat when he looked at me worriedly.

“Well” I cleared my throat “I got hit by a cyclist”

No big deal.

“Come, sit down” Taron put his arm around my waist and helped me towards the couch.

I wasn’t hurt that badly but I surely wouldn’t mind. His arm around my waist was burning holes into my skin. He could actually pick me up and carry me over there if he wanted to. His muscles were so sexy.

I lay down on the couch and tried to calm down my breathing.

“I have brought meds with me” Why was I breathless? “They’re in the drawer right next to the…” I stopped talking when I realized I had put the meds right next to my underwear.

Oh dear. “Never mind”

“You stay here, I’ll get them” Taron opened the drawer and he hesitated for a split second before he grabbed the meds bag.

He handed it over to me. I opened it and pulled out an ointment I had packed. Good thing I always had these kinds of meds with me. I untwisted the tube when Taron took it from me.

“Let me” he said kindly.

I was about to die a slow death here. I couldn’t let this happen “It’s not that bad re…” It’s then he put his forefinger to my mouth.

“I got it” he smirked and pulled his finger away slowly.

Was he as unaffected as he seemed? Because I sure as hell wasn’t. My crush on him really was back in full force, wasn’t it? I couldn’t be this close to him, I would never HAVE him.

I attempted to get up from the couch when Taron used his body weight to push me down again. He was practically laying on me now.

“You really are a piece of work, aren’t you?” His beautiful eyes were now light blue and his lips parted.

My breath was shallow and I closed my eyes. I was about to have a heart attack.

“Your eyes” I sighed and opened my eyes again. “How come they change colour?” I tried to sound casual but I failed miserably.

He got off of me and sat down next to my legs.

“Is that all you are wondering about?” He raised his eyebrow.

Damn him, he was the devil.

The next day started bright and early and it was about to be a long day. Taron and I got breakfast and I still couldn’t believe what that man could eat!

Afterwards he got ready for his first Comic Con interview that day. He put on light blue jeans, a white shirt that showed off his haired chest (Yes, I was dying here) and a floral unbuttoned shirt.

I gulped “I really like the shirt” Taron smiled nervously.

The first interview went well. I was watching him from behind the cameras while he was joking and rattling on about The Dark Crystal movie. I had no idea there had been an original movie back in 1982. He proudly announced that he would sing in the movie, too. I had no idea! I was so happy to hear him sing again!

“Couldn’t he just sing for me every night?” I thought and whined.

It’s later that day that Taron was even more nervous. He was about to get on stage for the panel. “Hey, you can do this, all right?” I said and hugged him.

He glanced over to me before he hit the stage. Did I overdo it?

He was the pro himself out there. I could see he was nervous though. He was biting his lip, scratched his neck and put one foot over the other. But damn, those jeans were tight. I was actually worried they would rip. He had a fine ass.

Taron was sitting next to Mark Hamill, who had been his idol for years. I was surprised.

“So Mark was in my first role in Kingsman. We sadly never met and I was heartbroken because…it’s Luke fucking Skywalker!” Taron yelled and I laughed. It made me love him even more.

The EW interview was scheduled next. He must have been exhausted but he didn’t show. I certainly wasn’t feeling like myself. I stared at his thighs and his ass when no one was watching. Not even mentioning the chest hair. I imagined putting my hand over that hair while he was touching me. As I said, I wasn’t myself.

We went to grab dinner afterwards and there were a lot of fans around. I was a bit intimidated, especially since they had security guards follow us everywhere. Taron appeared calm, took selfies and talked to the fans. He seriously was the best.

Later that night we got back to our room after we had been drinking. We weren’t wasted though. Taron headed for the couch “I’m quite knackered” he said sleepily.

“Can’t we swap?” I asked “I’ll take the couch, you’ll take the bed”.

Taron smiled lazily. “Didn’t we have that discussion already?” He said all the while getting out of his jeans and flower shirt.

You have got to be kidding me “Dear God, help me be strong” I thought and believe me, I wasn’t religious.

I went to the bathroom to remove my makeup and get into my pyjamas. Of course, I hadn’t packed the prettiest ones I owned. I groaned. I had no idea we would share a room. But Taron hadn’t seen any of them last night so I guess I would be fine.

I opened the bathroom door and found Taron sprawled across the bed. What the hell had happened?

“The couch it is, then” I said quietly, smiling. I lay down on the couch. The blanket smelled like him, this was heaven.

I dreamt of Taron and how he picked me up and carried me around. That was probably referring to earlier, when I got back from the accident and imagined Taron carrying me to the couch.

The sun was shining in brightly when I woke up. I blinked a few times until I realized where I was. Why was I laying in bed? I remembered laying down on the couch yesterday. Then realization hit: I was laying in bed, right next to Taron. We were both under the blankets, Taron was on his side, his face towards me, sleeping peacefully, his lips slightly parted. “Aw his face is so pretty” I thought when I felt his arm around my waist tightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this as real and true to the actual events as possible. Let me know what you think!


	11. Late night bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I are at SDCC and just woke up in bed together. What happens now? This includes Comic Con Day 2, including Richard and the EW party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @hookedontaronfics for helping me out of my writer's block <3
> 
> Check out her amazing work here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics

The sun was shining in brightly when I woke up. I blinked a few times until I realized where I was. Why was I laying in bed? I remembered laying down on the couch yesterday. Then realization hit: I was laying in bed, right next to Taron. We were both under the blankets, Taron was on his side, his face towards me, sleeping peacefully, his lips slightly parted. “Aw his face is so pretty” I thought when I felt his arm around my waist tightening.

My belly somersaulted. I started to remember what had happened last night:

_I woke up in the middle of the night after I have had a really bad nightmare. I must have screamed because Taron got up and walked over to me. We were sitting side by side on the couch._

_“What happenend?” Taron asked worriedly “Are you all right?”_

_I was trying to breathe normally again. “I’m not sure. I have had this really bad dream about my parents dying”._

_I had that dream every now and then. I was really scared of losing them._

_Taron frowned “I’m so sorry” he was so kind. “Want to talk about it?”_

_I didn’t feel like talking “Another time maybe” I said and hoped he wouldn’t mind._

_“Sure” he looked over at me. “Come on” he took my hand and got up from the couch._

_I got up “What is it?” I asked. I was about to melt if his bedroom eyes stared into mine any longer._

_We walked over to the bed and my pulse picked up_

_“Let me comfort you tonight” he said and let him fall onto the bed and took me with him._

_I had to laugh “You are the best, you know?” I said, still smiling. I looked over at him and his eyes met mine._

_“I’m not so sure about that, to be honest” He said and looked up to the ceiling._

_What the hell did he mean? “No you really are” I put my hand on his chest. My fingers were only inches away from his chest hair. Why had I just done that?_

_“You are a really good friend, too” he said and winked._

_“Urgh” I groaned “You and your winks!” he laughed and winked again with his other eye this time._

_We talked some more and must have fallen asleep at some point._

Now here I was, laying in bed with him. I still couldn’t believe last night had happened. If he had kept looking at me like that, I would have totally lost it. Good thing he didn’t. We were friends after all! Well who was I kidding? He would never be just a friend.

Taron was starting to move beside me. “Good morning” he yawned.

He was so gorgeous and cute I could kiss him right this second. I didn’t though.

“Morning” I smiled over at him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his brows furrowed. He was still concerned.

I would love to tell him all about how hot and bothered I was but – again – I didn’t. I couldn’t.

“I’m fine, how are you?”

“Never been better” he said. Was he joking? Then he winked.

Of course he was. We started laughing.

I saw my phone light up on the nightstand. I had an incoming call from Andrew.

“It’s Andrew” I said to Taron before I picked up the phone.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hi Miriam, glad you are up already” I checked my watch. It was 8 o’clock.

“Sure, Taron and I just woke up” My hand flew to my mouth. What had I done??

Taron chuckled.

“Excuse me?” I think he had heard me just fine.

“You know” I started “We have to share a room since the hotel miscalculated our booking due to some technical difficulties” I hoped he would believe me.

“Ah, of course” Andrew said. “What I was calling about… have you seen the pictures yet?”

Which pictures?

“Uhm, no. Which pictures do you mean?” I thought he was referring to the photoshoots yesterday.

“The ones of you and Taron last night” He said calmly.

I turned pale “Haven’t seen those yet” I tried to sound nonchalant while I typed away on my phone.

Taron whispered “5 missed calls”.

Oh no. Good thing you could phone and google at the same time. I found the pictures. Taron wore black pants, a white shirt, black blazer and his black hat. I was standing next to him in my black dress and jean jacket. He had his arm around my shoulder and we were standing together pretty closely. It actually looked like we were together. As a couple. Oh shit.

“I had no idea” I said to Andrew point-blank. “There is definitely nothing going on between us” I looked over at Taron who was staring at his phone.

“I think this will wash over like every other rumour, as long as it’s a rumour” He said. Did he not believe me? “Just thought you should know”.

“Thanks, I appreciate it” I said calmly, although I was anything but. People would hate me. Taron was with Emily! “I will let Taron know”

You know, since he was sitting right next to me in nothing but his boxers and a shirt. But I didn’t tell him that.

Andrew ended the call and I looked over at Taron.

“Have you seen the pictures?” I asked Taron quietly.

“Yeah” he didn’t look at me. “I will have to call Emily”

Oh she would be mad “I’m so sorry, I had no idea there were paps out there last night”

Taron sighed “Well you never know” Those were the downsides of his job.

“I’ll go hop under the shower so you can call Emily if you like” It’s not like there was much privacy since we shared the room.

He looked up at me while I walked around the bed towards the bathroom “Thanks”.

After I showered I realized I haven’t brought any clothes with me. I had been too preoccupied thinking about those pictures. I decided to wrap myself up in a towel and go get my clothes.

I opened the bathroom door. Taron was still on the phone. He looked up at me and his eyes wandered all over my body. I felt like he was mentally undressing me and I blushed.

“Sorry, just had to get my clothes” I mouthed while grabbing any clothes as soon as possible and running back into the bathroom.

“Why are you so mad?” Taron shouted.

I didn’t hear what Emily said “Well I have told you before there is nothing going on between us” He sounded angry. I couldn’t believe they were fighting because of me again.

I put on the jeans and t-shirt I had grabbed and opened the bathroom door. Taron was still sitting on the bed, his face towards me. He was no longer on the phone

“I’m so sorry about all of this” I tried to sound unbothered.

Taron sighed “I really don’t see a problem regarding those photos” he said “I don’t understand why Emily thinks we -” He gestured between us “are dating or whatever”. He sighed. “I mean we are friends, right?” Did he really think that?

I nodded “Sure we are” I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. No, I should be relieved. “So, do we want to grab breakfast?” I asked.

“Sure” He got up and went into the bathroom.

I decided to go on the balcony and phone Diana. I surely wouldn’t want my thoughts to trail off to naked Taron under the shower.

“Hi, it’s me” I said when she picked up.

“Hey, how is it going?” She said excitedly.

I sighed “Oh you have no idea. So first of all there are pictures of him and me all over the internet” I was surprised she hadn’t seen them yet.

“Wait, did you kiss in public?” She screeched.

I had to laugh “No, it’s not that bad. It does look like we are a couple though.”

“Oh yeah, I see them” she gasped “You look really cute together, you know?”

Maybe I should not tell her about the part where we woke up in the same bed this morning. “Well, we had a few drinks last night, went back to the hotel and woke up in the same bed this morning” I was preparing for her reaction.

“Haha, funny” She didn’t believe me.

“No, it’s true.” I was confused too “I had a nightmare so Taron tried to comfort me” Well I had felt better immediately.

I heard her giggle “Oh you two are SO going to end up together”

Jess and Diana could say all they wanted, Taron and I were friends. No friends with benefits, no lovers, just friends.

“Anyway” Diana said “I actually got a few days off work and I would love to fly over to visit you”

I was so excited “Of course, can’t wait to see you” It had been a while since we met up in person.

She would fly in the day we arrived back from Comic Con which was, in fact, tomorrow.

After we have had breakfast we decided to meet up with Richard who had flown in late last night.

“Hey man” Taron and Richard hugged. Damn that hotness overload right there.

“Hi” I smiled at Richard “How was your flight?”

“It was all right” He smiled back. “So” he beat Taron on the upper arm “What have you two been up to last night?” He must have seen the pictures.

“Oh we went to grab a few drinks” Taron said while Richard and I exchanged a glance. He knew everything.

There were a lot of interviews again today. I didn’t know how Taron did it, but he was looking more attractive than ever. One headline said: “Sporting a low-cut crewneck vest under his Basic Rights shirt, Egerton would have made master of chest-baring Freddie Mercury proud.” He was hot for sure.

I was so happy for Richard when I heard he would be a joining the Marvel universe. Taron teased me since he had already known since the MET gala back in May, but couldn’t tell anyone.

We went back to our room to get ready for the annual EW Comic Con party. It was held at the Hard Rock Hotel and I was so excited to go.

“Urgh” I rolled my eyes. Just what would I wear to that?

Taron was already dressed. He put on a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Just why did he have to be that handsome?

I opted for my Levi jeans and a black shirt with cut-outs. This would have to do. I applied some more makeup and let me hair down.

When I got out of the bathroom Taron was standing there looking at his phone.

“So?” I whirled around and smiled “You think this is all right?”

He stared at me unblinkingly “More than just fine, you look perfect” He was such a charmer sometimes.

“Great, let’s go” I grabbed my handbag and we drove over to the party.

The music was great, we had a few drinks and were looking for Richard.

“Hey congrats you movie hero” I teased him and he laughed.

“Thank you” he was dressed in all black again.

Taron and Richard hugged. My mind was starting to trail off to their kiss scenes when Taron kissed him on the cheek. Then Jet Plane by Ed Sheeran and Stormzy began playing

_Jet-plane headed up to the sky_   
_Spread wings in the clouds, gettin’ high_   
_We ain’t hit a rave in a while_   
_So take me back to London_

We danced the night away to this and many other songs. I couldn’t wait to be back in London though.

“Oh my God” I said to them when I saw Chace Crawford and Theo James walk by a few feet apart. “I love them” I whined. Oh I was so drunk.

Taron and Richard laughed and introduced me to them.

When the three of us drove back to the hotel, I still couldn’t quite believe it. “I have loved Chace in Gossip Girl and Theo in Divergent” I rambled on “Also Theo was really hot in that Boss ad he did.”

Richard laughed. “You know we can be pretty hot too right?” Taron teased me.

“Oh don’t remind me” I clapped my hand on his leg and instantly regretted it.

“You two in Rocketman?” I groaned “It had me imagining all crazy things”

Richard chuckled while Taron raised his eyebrows.

“Did it now?” he said. Was he serious? We were just joking around.

I realized my hand was still on Taron’s thigh so I pulled it away and giggled. I had never been drunk that often since I had moved to London. All in good measure though.

“Ah why don’t we play Truth or Dare?” I just came up it and thought it was a great idea.

“Why not” Richard smirked.

“Well I am game if you are” Taron said and winked.


	12. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron, Richard and I just got drunk at the Comic Con EW party. What happens if we play Truth or Dare?
> 
> You DO NOT want to miss this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr post to see the GIFs that actually fit the scenes!  
> https://mairyleo.tumblr.com/post/186560003725/dreams-come-true-part-12

_“Ah why don’t we play Truth or Dare?” I just came up with it and thought it was a great idea._

_“Why not” Richard smirked._

_“Well I am game if you are” Taron said and winked._

We decided to sit down on the bed of Taron and my room. It was big enough for three people.

“So, how does this work? I asked, suddenly nervous. I was quite a bit tipsy and had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

“Have fun, because that’s what life is all about” I thought. I had lived for work all those years back at home; it was time to live a little.

Taron chuckled and raised his eyebrow “Don’t tell me you have never played Truth or Dare before”

Richard had just come back from grabbing crisps from the candy machine. I took the bag from him and opened it.

“I have not, in fact” I said, my mouth full with crisps.

“So who wants to start?” Richard asked.

I think both Taron and Richard were quite drunk too. Richard sat down next to Taron, because I was practically laying all over the bed.

“It was Miriam’s idea, so she should start” Taron smirked.

“Truth or Dare?” The way he said it made my skin tingle. I would never get over his accent.

“Uh” I had a gulp of lemonade before answering “Truth”.

Who knows what he would have asked me to do if I had said “Dare”.

“Richard” Taron looked over at him “Do you want to ask her a question or should I?” He thought this was funny? I would let it out on him when it was his turn.

Richard cleared his throat “Who is your secret crush?” He asked me.

Oh no, please not that. Did he know it was Taron or was he only speculating?

“Uhm” I had to come up with someone else fast. Ah, I knew someone. “Adam Huber” I said proudly.

Taron and Richard laughed and looked at each other

“Who?” they said, almost in unison.

“Oh come on” I reacted as if Adam was the most popular person on the planet.

“He plays Liam on Dynasty, duh” They still looked confused “You know, the remake they did?”

“Nope, have never heard of him before” Taron laughed.

I rolled my eyes. “So it’s your turn” I said to Taron. “Which will you choose?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

Whatever he could do, I could do better. Well, who was I kidding?

“I choose Dare” he said unhesitatingly.

I grinned. Aw I was so looking forward to this.

“I dare you to make out with Richard” I could barely contain my excitement for this.

Richard laughed “What?”

Taron was all game and looked over at Richard. Then he put his hand to his neck and pulled Richard closer to him. Richard didn’t look so happy, but Taron was all game.

Their lips locked and I had to giggle under my breath. It’s when they started making out in the earnest that I had to stifle a moan and started drooling. I could watch this all day. Every day.

Taron put his arm around Richard’s shoulder while Richard’s hand grabbed Taron’s hair. Their bodies were flush against each other’s and I swear they would fall sideways if they didn’t stop soon. And I would have to wring out my panties.

They deepened the kiss and Taron moaned. That was when I lost my shit. My heart was racing and a pulse gained force between my thighs. How did I find this so sexy? I needed to get laid badly. I never thought two men kissing like that would be so attractive. That was until I had watched Taron and Richard make out on screen the first time. I had no idea they could pull off something like that off screen too.

Richard pulled away first and Taron bit his lip in the process. Were they actually gay? I sat there, open mouthed and Richard swiped his hand over his mouth. These pictures would be etched in my mind forever.

Taron smirked over at me. He really was a ladies’ man AND a men’s man huh?

“You satisfied?” He was teasing me.

Oh he had no idea how unsatisfied I really was

“Sure” I tried to sound indifferent but of course I failed.

“So I guess I’m next eh?” Richard said. He was all back to normal. How did they just do that? I was still sweating and in some way jealous… of Richard.

“Yes” I tried to cool off and took a large sip of lemonade. Some of it must have gone down the wrong pipe and I started coughing as if I was about to die. Taron moved over to me and tapped me on the back.

“If I died, this would be a nice way to go” I thought and saw Richard looking at me worriedly.

The coughing stopped and I started breathing normally again. As normal as that could be when Taron sat right next to you.

“Hey” he put his hand under my chin so I looked at him. He was so gorgeous in the dim light “Are you all right?”

Why was he so concerned about my well-being?

“Yep, I am fine” I tried to change the topic “Richard, Truth or Dare?”

He looked at Taron, then at me “Truth”

“Ah I know a good one” Taron said before I could “If you could go back in time and erase one thing you said or did, what would it be?

Richard and I exchanged a glace. Was Taron referring to our kiss?

“Well” Richard started “Probably the part where I forgot to tell my mom that I was in a sex scene in Game of Thrones BEFORE she watched it” He chuckled.

I threw my hand to my mouth “Oh shit” I said

Taron laughed. Had he known this already?

It was my turn again and I chose “Dare”.

Richard was the one who spoke first now “I dare you to kiss Taron”

Oh no, he couldn’t ask that of me.

I started to feel queasy. It was me who had to kiss him, not the other way around. Also, I was sure Taron wouldn’t even want to kiss me.

It was a game and we were all drunk. Hopefully nobody would remember this tomorrow. I looked over at Taron just when he looked up at me from under his lashes. I shivered and hadn't even touched him yet.

I moved closer to him and put my hand along his jawline. I couldn’t believe I touched him there, my fingers wandering over his stubble. Then my hand trailed off over his chin down his neck.

Taron sighed, putting his hand to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. My whole body was on fire. Our lips were only inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips and he put his other hand under my chin. I looked up into his eyes and fell hard.

We were moving closer and closer towards each other, everything around us seemed to fade away. I didn’t even think of Richard watching us that exact second. Our lips almost touched when I was starting to feel sick. I quickly got off the bed, put my hand in front of my mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

I threw up everything I ate and drank last night.

“Urgh” I whined when I heard the door to the bathroom open

“Please just go away” I complained.

“Hey” Taron said softly and held my hair back while I continued throwing up. “It’s going to be fine”.

Well I wouldn’t be so sure about that.

I teared up “Please just leave” I said but Taron wouldn’t budge.

When I finally had felt better and had brushed my teeth we went out of the bathroom, Taron’s arm around my middle, I realized Richard had left.

“Where is Richard?” I asked him.

“Oh he left after you had felt sick” He said as if it was no big deal and started undressing. “Anyway we will all fly back to London tomorrow”. Taron helped me out of my clothes that reeked of puke.

I lay down under the blanket and coiled up like a cat. He got in bed next to me and held me close. I didn’t even notice we were only wearing underwear.

I sighed “I will never drink alcohol again” I groaned. I felt horrible.

Taron kissed me on the forehead “You will feel much better tomorrow, you’ll see”

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit.

“Urgh” I opened my eyes slowly. “That pillow is really uncomf…” I thought until I realized my head was on Taron’s shoulder and my arm around his waist.

“Oh dear God” I whispered and slowly tried to move off him.

I got up and nearly lost my mind. Why had we shared the bed again? I ran my fingers through my hair when the memories from last night came flooding back.

I grabbed my phone and clothes and went into the bathroom. Richard had texted me saying _< <Hope you feel better soon>>_.

I replied _< <Thank you so much, sorry for my behaviour last night>>_ It was the least I could do.

I decided to give Jess a call.

“Hello?” She answered

“Hi Jess, it’s me” I whined.

“Hey, what happened to you?” She could hear something was up.

I almost started crying “You will never believe what happened last night”

“That bad, huh?” She said kindly. “Want to talk about it?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest” I tried to get myself together. “Have you heard back from The Guardian yet?”

“I have actually” she said excitedly “They hired me” She practically screamed

“Oh my God Jess” I couldn’t quite believe this “I am so happy for you!”

She laughed happily “I can’t believe I am moving to London!”

We discussed further details and I was so glad to have my two best friends around soon that I forgot all about last night.

I showered, got dressed and put some makeup on and felt better instantly. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Taron sitting on the bed, his hands in his hair, looking down. I admired the view for a moment before I walked out of the bathroom and he turned around.

“Good morning” I said happily. “I just found out Jess is moving to London!” I was so excited.

Taron didn’t look so happy though “Oh I’m glad” he said but he looked sad somehow.

“Are you okay?” I asked “I’m really sorry how things turned out yesterday, you know”

I walked over and sat down next to him.

“It’s fine really” he extended his arm and it looked like he wanted to put his hand on my thigh when he stopped himself and let it fall down on his thigh instead “We were all really drunk last night”.

I had to laugh “I can’t believe I got this wasted again” It wasn’t like me.

Taron looked over at me “Do you remember what happened last night?” He asked quietly.

“I do” I replied and my eyes met his. We stared at each other for a second before I spoke

“It’s probably best we forget what happened huh?” I smiled to lighten the mood.

I wasn’t so sure if the memory of Richard and him kissing would ever leave my mind though.

“Yes, you are right” He said, but he didn’t sound convinced.

We packed our bags and left for the airport. The flight was short and sweet and we were back at Heathrow in a blink of an eye. Diana was already waiting for us and I introduced her to Taron.

“Taron, this is Diana. Diana, this is Taron” They shook hands.

Diana was completely unimpressed by his looks “Nice to meet you, Taron. Thanks for letting me stay with you.”

We rode back into the city and Diana and I chatted while Taron remained silent. What was going on with him? I didn’t tell her about what happened between me and Taron, though. It would have to wait until we were alone.

As soon as we arrived, Taron stormed off to his room. I showed Diana her room and we sat down talking.

“So what’s on your mind?” She asked. “I know something is bothering you”

“Oh, that” I huffed “Well I guess I just slept next to Taron two nights, watched him and Richard kiss and nearly kissed Taron myself.”

Diana’s hand flew to her mouth and she raised her eyebrows giggling “What?”

“Yeah” I smiled “Exactly how I feel”

“I have no idea where to go from here” I sighed.

That’s when we heard Taron and Emily yell at each other. We couldn’t hear any details but they didn’t sound happy.

“Urgh” I slammed my hand to my forehead “This is all my fault”

“It’s not” Diana said. “It wasn’t just you” Well, she was right “Sounds to me like Taron wants to be close to you. And he definitely would have kissed you if you hadn’t felt sick” She smirked at me.

Was she right?

We talked some more and decided to grab dinner. When we got back, I went into the office to get some work done. The media praised Taron for his Comic Con outfits and the interviews. I smiled. He deserved all the recognition he could get.

There was a knock on the door

“Come in” I said cheerfully.

It was Taron. My heart sank into my boots “Hey” he said, all back to normal. “I was wondering if we could talk about the gala in France next week”

“Sure” I said nonchalantly. “I have actually booked the flights and two rooms for the two of us.” I smirked “Hopefully this time it will be two rooms”

Taron sighed and stared at me. “Emily will come, too”

Wait what? I was about to ask him why but it was none of my business so I bit my tongue.

“Ah okay” I did sound surprised though. “So I will book another plane ticket. The room are actually doubles, so I won’t need to book an additional one” I ranted on. Why would she come too?

“All right” Taron said and smiled “Thank you” He looked up from under his lashes. I loved when he did that.

“Can’t wait to see you wear that dress again”.


	13. Au revoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to normal after Taron and I are back from Comic Con. Can we really just be friends, though? Do we even want to be?
> 
> This chapter resolves around the AIDS foundation gala in South of France.
> 
> You DO NOT want to miss this!

I went to bed still thinking about what Taron had told me. Why would Emily come to the gala, too? I thought she would be busy working or whatever. I had actually been looking forward to Taron and me spending some time together and I felt like Emily hated me. Why though? I was really no competition to her. She was gorgeous, rich and with Taron. In comparison to her I looked like a loser.

I was tossing and turning all night, thinking about what had happened in San Diego. We were only friends, right? We had discussed that. However I wasn’t sure I could be ever be just friends. I was falling for him hard, if I wasn’t in love with him already. Maybe we should just go back to being professionals, having a business relationship only. I couldn’t sleep a wink so I decided to put my headphones on and listen to some music. I’m Still Standing started playing and I smiled. If Taron wasn’t with me physically, I could at least be with him emotionally.

_You could never know what it’s like_   
_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_   
_And there’s a cold lonely light that shines from you_   
_You’ll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_And did you think this fool could never win_   
_Well look at me, I’m coming back again_   
_I got a taste of love in a simple way_   
_And if you need to know while I’m still standing you just fade away_

_Don’t you know I’m still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I’m still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I’m still standing yeah yeah yeah_   
_I’m still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_Once I never could hope to win_   
_You starting down the road leaving me again_   
_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_   
_And if our love was just a circus you’d be a clown by now_

_You know I’m still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I’m still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

I woke up the following day and felt as if I hadn’t slept at all. This kind of insomnia was new to me. I could normally sleep through a tornado. Taron was really starting to mess with my head. I huffed. He had for years, in my dreams.

The positive thing was that my friend Diana was with me. We had actually planned to go to Cambridge today. I smiled. I was so glad to have her here with me.

I got dressed and went into the office to get some work done before our train to Cambridge would leave. I decided to book an Economy Class plane ticket for me, so Taron and Emily could have seats next to each other in Business Class tomorrow. It was a short flight anyway. I also phoned Andrew regarding all upcoming events, but things seemed to quiet down a bit after the AIDS gala held by Elton. I still couldn’t believe I would be going to that.

I decided to go look for Taron to go over some interview requests with him. I found him in the living room, reading the Kingsman script.

“Hi there” I said walking in.

He turned around “Hi”

Were things awkward between us?

“I would love to go over some interview requests with you if you’re free” I was all professional.

“Sure” he said and tapped on the couch next to him.

Urgh, not that again. I went over and sat down next to him. We were too close.

“So” I tried to concentrate “There are different interview requests coming in, such as a kitten interview, reading mean tweets or Whose Line is it Anyway.” I paused “Also fans would really love if you attended a convention in Europe. I have actually checked that already and there is one in Paris and one in Frankfurt, Germany.”

Taron laughed “Well you can decide on that. I’m not sure about the mean tweets though, but I would love to meet some more fans”.

He was perfect.

“Well I’m not sure which mean tweets you should read since there are not much out there I think” I said before I could stop myself.

He raised an eyebrow “Is that so?” He was teasing me.

If anything the mean tweets would be about Emily. Or me, for that matter. I shivered. I couldn’t believe some people seemed to think Taron and I were actually a couple after the pictures of us together had been released.

“All right” I got up. “I’ll check and put it in the calendar”

“Hey” Taron grabbed my arm before I could leave “I’m sorry Emily is coming too” he said quietly.

What the hell? What did he mean? She was his girlfriend after all.

“I think she is jealous since we spend so much time together” he continued.

“Well there is nothing she would have to be worried about” I put on my best fake smile and left

There really wasn’t because 1st Taron wasn’t into me and 2nd I would never mix business with pleasure even though I really wanted to. Badly. Perhaps I would have to find someone else to get over Taron.

The few hours in Cambridge with Diana were great, but way too short. We had visited Trinity College and Bridge of Sighs. There still was so much more to see.

“We should do that more often” I whined when we got back to London.

“Oh definitely” she replied “Maybe I’ll find a job while I’m here” She didn’t sound convinced.

I was though. She had just finished university a few years back and was really good at her job

“Well you could check if there are any openings at the airports” London had quite a few airports after all.

“I will” she sighed “I hope I’m lucky and something comes up”

“I guess I will have to start looking for a job too” I was worried I wouldn’t be able to stay in London. My contract working for Taron was only set for six months and the first month was nearly over.

“Taron is famous so I’m sure you can work for somebody else here too” She said, then smirked “Or you two just marry and you can stay here forever”

I rolled my eyes. That would never happen.

“I guess the first option is way more likely” I said and laughed.

The following day I packed my suitcase. I was smiling at the gorgeous dress I had bought at Harrods a few days earlier. The way Taron had looked at me was etched into my brain. Also I had never owned anything that pretty. I said goodbye to Diana, luckily she would still be here when we got back from France.

The situation of the Taron, Emily and me travelling was tense to say the least. Emily barely spoke to me. I only talked to Taron if I needed to and otherwise had my headphones on. Taron was actually listening to music, too. When we boarded the plane, I went to my Economy class seat while Taron and Emily got to their Business class ones.

When we arrived at the hotel, I checked all of us in and went to my room to unpack. I was startled when there was a knock on the door and found Taron standing there. He stormed past me into my room and didn’t even bother asking me if he could.

He looked around the room, then said “Why did you fly Economy?”

He couldn’t be serious “It was the only thing still available, since I have booked that ticket last-minute.”

It wasn’t the truth but he wouldn’t have to find out.

He stared at me “I don’t believe you” He started walking towards me but I put up my hand to stop him from coming any closer.

Taron ran his fingers through his hair and sighed “I’m sorry about the situation we are in but I am sure Emily will calm down eventually”.

“There is no situation” I replied angrily.

She was his girlfriend; he had to deal with her. Or break up with her. She did seem like a burden to him. Or maybe that just was my jealousy talking.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and walking towards me again.

This time I didn’t stop him. It was no use.

“I don’t know what you want me to say” I looked down. He was standing right in front of me now.

What was he expecting to hear?

“Tell me our almost kiss affected you” He whispered and brushed his thumb over my lower lip.

I sighed and took a step back “We were just drunk. You are with Emily”.

He seemed stunned by what I had said and cleared his throat “You are right”. I wasn’t happy that what I had said was true “Emily and I are actually driving over there to meet up with Elton and David” He looked at me “So you can have the rest of the day off and we can go to the gala tomorrow”.

I walked towards the door “All right, enjoy your evening with Elton”

I didn’t mention Emily, but not on purpose.

Taron looked at me and then at the door I had just opened.

He seemed surprised I threw him out. “You too”.

He bit his lip and looked over his shoulder to me when he walked down the hall.

I closed the door and leaned against it. What the hell was going on between us? Couldn’t we just go back to our boss and assistant relationship? I already knew the answer to that.

I decided to give Richard a call. He wouldn’t be able to come to France after all, since he was all caught up in the Marvel universe now.

“Hey” he picked up

“Hey you Marvel superhero” I teased him and he laughed.

“How is France treating you?” He sounded sincerely interested “I wish I could have come”.

“Well if you are talking about the landscape, it is really pretty” I sighed. “Taron and Emily are acting weird though”

I could tell him since we were friends, right?

“Oh” Richard replied. “Sorry to hear that.” He paused “I think they haven’t been happy for quite a while now.”

What? “Oh really?”

I tried to sound unimpressed but Richard knew better.

“They have had problems before” He must have been referring to their short break-up a few years back. “He is different ever since he met you. I think he is in love with you. I have never seen him look at a woman like he looks at you” Richard seemed earnest “And I think you are in love with him too”

I was blushing. Good thing we were not video chatting.

“I am not” I protested.

Richard chuckled. “I saw the way you looked at him, you know”

He must have been referring to the night we had played Truth or Dare.

I huffed “We were just drunk”

That was my best excuse these days.

“Well Taron wasn’t that drunk” Richard replied “I thought you knew”.

I lost my edge. What? “No I didn’t know” I said lamely.

Anyway, it wouldn’t change anything, he was with Emily.

Richard told me some more about his Marvel role. He was really excited about this. We agreed to meet up in London when I was back.

I walked along the beach and tried to calm down. I was really enjoying some alone time every once in a while and the landscape was really breathtaking. But it was also the place where the rich and famous lived and holidayed, so I felt misplaced. I wasn’t rich, famous, or pretty for that matter.

The next day I decided to grab breakfast early. There really was nothing the French couldn’t cook or bake. I loaded up my plate with croissants, crêpes and baguette when I saw Taron and Emily come in.

Taron scanned the place and they headed in my direction when he spotted me. _Oh merde._

“Good morning” I greeted them cheerfully.

They sat down at my table.

“So how was your evening yesterday?” I was trying to make polite conversation.

Taron was the one that replied “Oh it was great. Elton and David are so kind” He seemed happy.

“Oh they are the best” Emily said. So she could speak after all.

We ate breakfast together. The situation was so tense, I had to choke down the food even though it was delicious.

I got up after I had finished up my plate “See you later” I stormed back to my room.

I had to get some work done anyway.

Back in my room I decided to book the kitten interview and a guest appearance on Whose Line is it Anyway. He would be great at that. I also called back the convention organizers and they were both glad to have him for the Paris and Frankfurt conventions.

Jess had called too. She would actually fly in a few days after we leaded back from France. She couldn’t be more thrilled. We would actually go flat hunting together.

Later that day I got ready for the gala and put on the gorgeous dark blue dress with golden beats on it. I would wear it every day if I could. I decided to braid my hair and put light makeup on. I wasn’t going to be the centre of attention there and I didn’t want to be.

I texted Taron and we agreed to meet up in the hotel lobby to drive to Villa Dorane together. When I got out of the elevator, Taron and Emily were already there. Taron took in a sharp breath when he saw me and I smiled. Well I didn’t think I have ever looked that pretty myself. Emily was in a blue dress that suited her really well and had put some red lipstick on. Taron kicked it out of the park with his outfit. He wore a patterned dark blue suit and a t-shirt underneath that was very tight. He also wore his favourite sunglasses. I had to admit, they were a pretty couple, even though they didn’t look particularly happy.

We rode over to the villa, where the fund raising would take place and Taron got out of the car first. There were a lot of photographers there and everyone screamed his name. I was walking behind them, off-camera, while I watched Taron and Emily interact on the red carpet. He put his hand on her ass, before raising it higher for the pictures. Was he trying to comfort her or was this all for show? I imagined what it would be like standing next to Taron instead of Emily. I lightly shook my head and smiled. I would look like a deer in the headlights.

He took the interviews I coordinated, looking dapper as hell. His eyebrow game was back in full force, wiggling and raising them while he had his sunglasses on. There was nothing sexier. Then we went inside, Taron was actually seated at Elton’s table, Emily nearby and I sat down where the assistants were banished off too. At least I was in good company. I smiled. I would still have a good view to the stage though. I knew what was about to come and I couldn’t wait.

The show was well underway when Taron and I met backstage. He changed out of his blazer and into the Honky Cat jacket he wore in the movie.

“You look good” I said, although that was an understatement.

He smiled at me nervously. I knew he wasn’t a fan of holding speeches in front of a crowd. I wish I could comfort him somehow.

When everything was handled I went back to my seat and waited for his entrance. Taron’s speech was perfect and he didn’t seem nervous at all. Afterwards Elton came on stage too, they signed the jacket and he and Taron performed Honky Cat together. My mind was instantly flooded with pictures of Taron and Richard kissing. I just couldn’t help myself.

After we had gotten back to the hotel I went upstairs to my room and started undressing when I heard a knock on the door.

“Just a sec” I yelled and quickly put on my bathrobe and closed it tight up front. I only wore lace lingerie underneath that matched the dress.

It was Taron again and he looked me up and down when he saw me. I hadn’t removed my makeup yet. Thank God. Then I remembered he had seen me makeup free before so who cared?

“Can I come in?” He asked politely.

Why so polite this time?

“Sure” I stepped back and let him pass.

“So what do you think of the gala?” he asked

Why did he ask me that and not his girlfriend?

“It was great” I meant what I said.

“I’m glad” he smiled at me.

“About that” I started, wanting to change the topic “There are a lot of sing-along’s for Rocketman happing in London when we get back. Would you like to go to one of those?” I had already checked his calendar “You are actually free on the 28th”

Taron looked surprised “Oh I had no idea” He paused “Yes I would love to go. It might be a bit difficult if people recognise me though”

He had a point. “Well, you could go incognito” I suggested

“Oh this is going to be fun” He laughed

We flew back to London the following day. I was in the office working when my phone rang.

I picked it up, smiling

“Hi Diana” I was happy she called.

“Hey, how is everything?” She asked. She was still in London for two more days.

I huffed “Urgh, don’t even ask” I laughed

“I’m sure everything will go back to normal now. Have you seen the shitstorm on social media though?”

She was referring to everyone hating Emily online or saying she was fat and/or pregnant. People really could be mean

“Yeah, I am actually trying to take care of that” I had asked Taron to put up an Instagram post with a picture of him and her together on the red carpet, so hopefully the shitstorm would quiet down soon.

“Anyway” she started “I just had a call from London city airport” She had applied at all the airports in London, but didn’t expect to hear back from them so soon.

I giggled “You did? What did they say?”

“They will hire me for a permanent position in their offices.” She practically yelled.

“Aw” My hand flew to my mouth before saying “I am so happy for you” I really was.

I couldn’t believe both of my best friends would move to London soon.

I met up with Richard later that day and we had lunch together. I was so happy we were friends. He was the best. I invited him to the Rocketman sing-along and Diana would come too. I smiled. They would be really cute together. Who knew where this would lead, huh?

We took a walk around London afterwards. Every now and then a fan came up to him to take a selfie and he was so nice to all of them. I enjoyed strolling through London, not caring about where that stroll around the city would take us.

It was evening until I arrived back home. I had just laid down on the bed when my mom called.

“Hi mom” I picked up. We were speaking German now.

“Hi sweetie, how are you?”

“I’m good” I wasn’t really, but I couldn’t tell her what had happened between Taron and me.

“Oh I’m glad” She said. “I was actually wondering if you got a few days off soon so you could come visit.”

“You know actually” I started, remembering the convention in Frankfurt. “I will be in Frankfurt for a convention in August so I could come by” It was only a two hour drive from Frankfurt to my home town.

“Oh we would love that” My mom said.

If I was being completely honest, I wasn’t sure how I would feel about being back home. Of course I felt a bit homesick every now and then. But I also felt my life was in London now, even with all the drama going on. I was happy to visit my parents for a day, but I wasn’t sure I could live back there again. I had felt like a bird in a cage back then before I moved to London.

I decided to have a quiet evening in and watched Something Borrowed. Maybe not the best idea though. The story was about a woman stealing her best friend’s boyfriend. But they were always meant to be together in the first place. Oh, well. Fate, is it?

I must have fallen asleep at some point, but I woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. I walked down the steps towards the kitchen and tried to move as quietly as possible. I took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with some tab water.

“Hey” I heard Taron say and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

“Damn you scared me” I said breathlessly. I hadn’t expected him to be up.

I switched on the light and heard Taron wince.

I turned around to see him sitting on the couch his hands in his hair. He looked up at to me. He had been crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	14. Endings and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find Taron crying on the couch. Why is he crying? We also go to the cinema for a Rocketman sing along.

I was taken aback. Why had he been crying? I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

“Are you all right?” I asked slowly.

Taron sniffled “I will be”

I handed him a tissue from the couch table to blow his nose. Should I put my arm around him?

“Do you want to talk about it?” I didn’t want to force him to tell me anything he didn’t want to.

Taron huffed. “There is not much to talk about” He paused and looked into my eyes searchingly before looking down at his feet again “Emily and I broke up”

I felt like the whole world stood still. Why the hell did they break up? It couldn’t be because of me, could it?

“I’m so sorry” I put my hand on his back and tried to calm him down a bit. I wasn’t really sorry though.

“Don’t be” Taron whispered “We haven’t been happy for years”

I remembered Richard had said something similar but I didn’t want to push Taron

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

He looked up and his eyes met mine. What did he look for? What did he want to hear? He pulled me closer and I was breathless. I would kiss him right there and then, but I didn’t think it was a good idea. I didn’t just want to be a rebound for him.

I put both my arms around his back and pulled him into a hug. His broad shoulders against mine, his torso against my belly, I breathed him in. I could stay like this forever. I felt his hands travel down my back when he pulled away.

He looked up from under his lashes “Thank you”.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. “You are a really good friend, you know?” He said and winked.

I was so glad I had cheered him up a bit. We talked for a while then and he told me Emily had already packed her bags and left. He didn’t tell me why they broke up though.

We went to bed at some point and while I lay there in bed on my own I couldn’t help but think that anything would be possible now. We were only two people, alone in this house. I tried to shake that thought but it wouldn’t go away. He was heartbroken. I would have to be his friend to get through that hard time with him. “It’s my job” I thought for a second, even though I knew that part wasn’t in the contract.

I woke up the following morning, completely overwhelmed of what had happened last night. I decided to go downstairs to prepare some breakfast. Taron wasn’t up yet, I hoped he would feel better today. I decided to make breakfast and bring it up to him. Or would that be too much? “Who gives a shit!” I thought and just did it. I was still in my pyjamas and had no makeup on but that was how he had seen me last night, so what?

I knocked on his door when I heard him “Come in”

I pulled down the door handle and - for the first time ever - entered his room. It was a bit bigger than mine and there wasn’t much decor on the walls, but I didn’t expect there to be. His scent hit me before I even reached him. His bed was even bigger than mine was and I tried to get rid of my dirty thoughts.

“I made you breakfast” I smiled

Taron sat up in bed when I realized he was shirtless. Holy shit, I wouldn’t survive this! His torso was muscular and his chest hair formed into a line all down to his boxers. I put the breakfast tray on his lap, lightly touching his thighs in the process.

“Please, have a seat” He said.

Well I couldn’t refuse his wish now, could I?

I sat down by his side and tried to come up with some topic to lighten the mood.

“Are we still on for tonight?” I asked and instantly regretted it.

He surely wouldn’t want to go out to see Rocketman now.

Taron started chewing his scrambled eggs. I was no good cook, but I hoped it would be fine

“Of course” he said while chewing.

I smiled. He really was one of a kind

“We don’t have to if you…” That was when he put his hand on my leg and I looked up at him. Damn his tousled hair had me imagine all the best things.

“I want to go” He said simply.

That was it?

He cleared his throat “Did you know that Emily and I hadn’t been together while I shot Rocketman?” He drank a sip of orange juice.

I did, of course. At least I thought I did, that was what the media had said at the time.

I shook my head “No I didn’t actually” I tried to sound surprised.

I didn’t want him to think of me as the fangirl I used to be.

Taron chuckled “You are a bad liar, you know that?” He raised his right eyebrow

I laughed and my face was probably bright red

“See?” I said. “I just wanted to cheer you up” I said and clapped on his thigh this time. I couldn’t believe I actually did that.

He looked up at me and for a moment there I thought he would pull me closer. But he didn’t.

I got up “All right, I will get some work done now” I said. ”See you later?“ I asked.

"Definitely” he said and winked.

Where would we just go from here?

I was in the office working after I had showered and put on a casual jeans and a black shirt. I didn’t want to appear to make an effort. My mind kept wandering off to what happened last night. Why had they broken up?

I decided to call Jess

“Hi there” she answered

“Hi Jess” I took a deep breath. I would have a lot of explaining to do “Taron and Emily broke up last night” It would be best to hit the nail right on the head

“What?” She screamed on the other end of the line. “What happened?”

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly” I replied drily and sighed “I have no idea what happened to be honest. I have been out with Richard yesterday and everything was well when I got back” I hadn’t heard them fight or anything. “Emily actually moved out already and Taron is heartbroken” Although he didn’t seem like that this morning.

“Holy shit” She muttered “Do you think they broke up because of you?” She asked calmly.

How could she be so calm about this?

“I have no idea” I said. “Taron actually said to me last night they hadn’t been happy for years”

“Wait, you talked last night?” she asked.

“Yes, I went downstairs because I was thirsty and found Taron sitting on the couch”

“Well that must have been a work of art” Jess laughed. “Anyways, we have been talking about this in the past, how they didn’t seem happy together" She said.

“Well” I started “Richard said something similar yesterday about how they haven’t been happy for a while now and he has never seen Taron look at a woman like he looks at me” I wanted to bury my face in my hands. “Please let this be untrue” I whined. I couldn’t be the reason for their break-up!

“He did?” Jess deadpanned. “Well don’t worry, I am sure everything will be fine.”

I hoped she would be right.

I got ready for the Rocketman singalong when I heard Taron call my name.

I walked over to his room and his door was open. I walked in to find him standing in front of his closet.

"What’s going on?” I asked.

He gestured for me to come over to him “Come here”

I did and as soon as I stood in front of his closet I lost it. I thew my hand to my mouth “Oh my God” I couldn’t belive what I saw. There were a lot of Rocketman outfits in his closet. The Saturday Night’s All Right plaid shirt, the sparkly Rocketman overall and, of course, the Tiny Dancer jacket.

Taron looked over at me, smiling. “Are you all right?” He laughed.

I tried to form words “I had no idea you kept one of the onsies” I laughed. “You know, since they didn’t do wonders to your bum” I was teasing him.

Taron smirked “I really couldn’t help myself. Do you think I should wear that tonight?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed. “Well if you want everyone to recognize you, then do that”

He chuckled. “No, I think I will wear something less attention-grabbing” He paused “You can wear one of those though”

Was he serious? I stared at him for a moment.

“Well I would love to borrow the red and black plaid shirt” I grinned. I have loved that outfit on him and it was probably the only thing that would fit properly.

“Of course” Taron said and grabbed it from the hanger.

"What about me?” He grinned.

“You can borrow a dress of mine, if you like” I laughed

He put up his hand “No, I think I’ll be fine”.

I got ready and decided to wear a black top underneath the shirt and a black jean. I still couldn’t believe I actually wore his shirt. I grabbed my handbag and headed downstairs to find Taron waiting for me. He had gone for a baggy blue jeans and shirt and had put on a I Love London baseball cap. At least no one would recognize him in that outfit.

I laughed “Where the hell did you get that cap?” I asked.

“I must have bought that ages ago and kept it” He smiled. “Do you think people will recognise me?”

Well I would. “Probably not. But everything can happen” I smirked at him.

“All right, let’s go” Taron said. We had decided to go to Curzon Victoria cinema which was only a short walk away.

When we arrived there we saw Richard and Diana were already there. I had to stifle a laugh. Richard wore a multi-coloured shirt and had put on a hat. Diana and him were in deep conversation when we joined in. They seemed to get along really well and I was happy. Who knew where this would lead, right?

I had bought the tickets online and we went into the cinema together. So far, nobody had recognized Taron or Richard. I was so surprised. Did people not know who they were? Most of them were older people though, so they probably really didn’t recognise them.

The seats were in the back row and I sat down next to Taron and Diana. Richard sat down next to Diana. I could really get used to this; it almost felt like a date night. Almost.

The film started soon after and I was completely beside myself when I saw Taron on screen AND next to me. This was so weird, yet wonderful.

When The Bitch Is Back started playing we all sang along loudly. Hearing Taron and Richard sing along to all the songs in the movie was really giving me goose bumps. Whenever I looked over to Taron he was smiling. Wasn’t he heart-broken over the break up? He was really enjoying this. He even smirked at me when Take me to The Pilot came on. Diana and I almost choked up shortly after when Taron and Richard sang along to Honky Cat too.

The movie was over way to soon. Everyone had really enjoyed this.

“This was awesome” Taron said.

“Oh man I can’t believe we did that” Richard chuckled. Was he referring to the movie or the sex scene?

Diana and I were a few feet away “He actually invited me for drinks” Diana gushed.

“What?” I smiled. I was so happy for them. “Enjoy” I smirked at her.

We walked over to where Taron and Richard were standing and left the cinema together. Richard and Diana turned left, while Taron and I turned right.

We talked a lot about the movie when he said “You are really pretty tonight, you know”

I almost gasped at that “Thank you” I smiled. “You too”

“Urgh that?” Taron joked pulling at his shirt.

That’s when it started pouring. We started running. Of course Taron was much faster than I was and he put his hand on my back and pulled me to him when he had reached the next roofed house. We were holding hands, out of breath and both completely drenched. I looked at him to find him staring at me. His hair was wet and all I wanted to do was to run my fingers through it.

He didn’t let go of my hand though. I swear he was even caressing it a bit.

We were waiting for the rain to stop.

“Thank you for cheering me up” He said eventually.

“You’re welcome” I tried to sound unbothered while we were still holding hands. “Want to run for that last bit?” We were only a few minutes from the house.

“Sure” Taron smiled and pulled his arm around me while we ran back down the street together.

I was out of breath when we arrived. Partly because I wasn’t fit, and partly because Taron’s arm was still around my waist.

“Are you all right?” He asked. Damn, he didn’t even breathe hard.

“I’m fine” I panted, trying to get enough air.

The way he looked at me then took my breath away though. I looked down; of course I was completely drenched too. Good thing I wore black, not white.

I got out of the shirt, since I wore a black top underneath, but it appeared that it was drenched too.

Taron chuckled “You want me to undress in front of you too?”

“No, of course not” I replied too quickly.

“That bad huh?” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do think this goes? Let me know in the comments!


	15. Home turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have just gotten back from the Rocketman singalong. Let’s see where this goes!

_“That bad huh?” He laughed._

_„N_ o, it’s not bad at all“ I said. He was gorgeous, but I couldn’t tell him that.

He just winked “I get it”

He didn’t think I didn’t find him attractive, did he?

He came closer towards me and I thought he would kiss me, but he didn’t. He kissed me on the cheek, but hit pretty close to my mouth. I lost my shit right then and there. I was just about to pull him closer and run my fingers through his hair when he pulled away and smiled at me. “Thank you for the nice evening”.

“Sure” was all I could say.

I hopped under the shower thinking about what had just happened. I would have to distract myself or I would run over to his bedroom and kiss the shit out of him. That really wasn’t like me. I moaned as my hand travelled down my body, between my legs, thinking of him.

I hoped Diana had a better evening and I decided to call her first thing the next day.

“Soooo” I started “How did your date go?”

She giggled “You know it wasn’t a date!”

“Oh yes it was” I smirked. “Did anything happen?” I had to hear about someone’s interesting life, my love life had been so boring for years.

“We talked for hours and we actually kissed good night”

I threw my hands to my mouth “You did? I giggled “I’m so happy for you!”

Diana sighed “He’s a wonderful human being” She paused “And he’s a damn good kisser” I laughed at that. I knew that from experience.

“So how was your evening with Taron?” she asked me.

She thought something had happened? “Oh we got home, he kissed me on the cheek and we said good night.” As I said, boring love life.

“Oh no, really?” Diana asked. “You two just need to get together already”

I sighed. “I suppose that will never happen” I was defeated. “And even if it did, I wouldn’t want to get together with him just after he had broken up with Emily”

Diana agreed “I think you should get to know each other better first”

“Well I could bring him with me when I visit my parents next week” I was actually joking.

The convention in Frankfurt would be next week and he would have to attend. He didn’t actually need me there, so I would leave Frankfurt on Saturday, stay at my parent’s house and drive over to Frankfurt on Sunday.

“You should do that!” Diana practically screamed.

“No” I huffed “You don’t know my parents, it’s a really bad idea” First they couldn’t speak English and second my dad was acting weird all the time.

“Just think about it” she said and I would. Taron wouldn’t want to come anyway though.

I started the next day in the office when Taron walked in.

“Good morning” he said cheerily.

“Morning” I smiled “Wow, you’re in a good mood” I raised my eyebrows.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He winked.

Well, I don’t know, maybe because his relationship of several years had just ended?

“I’m happy you are happy” I said.

He raised his right eyebrow “You do know that sounds weird right?”

I laughed “No, it doesn’t”

“Yes, it does” he was still smiling.

“What I wanted to talk to you about” I started. I was really good at changing topics if nothing else “The convention in Frankfurt is next week and I just wanted to let you know I’ll stay at my parent’s house from Saturday to Sunday. You don’t need me at the conversation anyway”

“I always need you” he replied calmly.

Was he joking?

“Well my parent’s house is only a two hour drive from Frankfurt so I will be back with you on Sunday evening so we can fly back to London.”

“Sure” He replied nonchalantly. “Or I come with you so I can meet your parents” He suggested

“Are you serious?” I laughed “They only speak German and as much as I love them, they’re weird”

Too many details, Miriam. Too many details.

“I don’t mind that” he shrugged. “I would love to know more about where you come from”

“Well this will be interesting” I laughed.

He couldn’t be serious, could he?

The following week flew by in a blur. Diana had left London to pack her bags in Singapore and come back soon. She and Richard seemed to really be a thing now. I even saw pictures of the two of them in social media. I couldn’t be happier for both of them. They were the cutest and I was slightly jealous.

Jess was in London now and we had gone flat hunting together. I was sad to leave her on her own, but we would be back in London by Sunday.

Our flight to Frankfurt was short and I was already so nervous about Taron meeting my parents. It wasn’t normal for the boss to meet the parents, right? We were actually staying in the Premier Inn hotel by Frankfurt Messe, where the convention would be held. I grabbed our passes on Friday and we went out for dinner afterwards.

“How about Italian?” I suggested

“Oh, sure” Taron said “I love that.”

 _Oh, I love you._ What was going on with my mind recently?

We went to a nearby Italian place and luckily nobody recognized Taron.

“People really don’t know me here, do they?” Taron laughed

“Well that’s Germany for you” I smiled. “They would probably recognise some so called German celebs around here that I don’t even know about” I shook my head.

“I’m glad though. I love the fans, don’t get me wrong. But I really enjoy some alone time with you” He looked up from under his lashes and my heartbeat picked up.

“Thanks” I smiled.

I had some pasta, while Taron ordered a pinapple pizza again.

I laughed “Do you eat anything else?” I was only teasing him.

“I do actually” He winked.

“I must say I really like that pizza too” I had always liked pinapple pizza, even before I had known Taron loved it.

“You can have a slice if you want” He suggested.

“No, you’re hungry.” I replied quickly “You eat your pizza”

He smiled, cut a bit of pizza and held his fork over to me. Oh wow, there was something incredibly sexy about eating from Taron’s fork. Or was I just weird?

I ate it and closed my eyes “Mhh… this is really good. I think I should come here more often”

Taron stared at me and cleared his throat. What was going on?

“Are you all right?” I asked, worried. He wasn’t sick, was he?

“Yeah I am fine” I replied, his forehead wrinkled. “Anyways, so will your parents cook something typically German on Saturday?”

I laughed. He was all about food. I had actually let me parents know that I would bring Taron and they seemed excited. We had opted for some typical Palatinate food.

“Yes, they will actually” I smirked. He had no idea what he was in for.

We walked back to the hotel together and said good night. I was so excited, yet terrified, for the next day. And Taron was acting all weird.

We grabbed breakfast together the next morning. Taron was meant to be at the convention at 10 AM for a panel. We walked over there together and he seemed nervous.

“Hey” I put my hand on his shoulder “You have nothing to worry about. The German fans love you” I smiled.

“Do you?” he asked raising his eyebrow. Was he kidding?

“Well you have seen my Twitter page” I tried to laugh it off.

Of course I loved him too.

The day was over fast, there were a lot of fans from all over Europe that wanted to meet Taron and I was happy. He deserved all the love he got.

He kissed me on the cheek again as soon as he got backstage afterwards, smiling.

“See, I told you it would be no big deal” He looked so sexy in his dark jeans and shirt.

“I think I should come to Germany more often” he replied, looking at me the same way he looked at me last night.

“Oh really?” I laughed. “I would prefer we stay in London more.” I couldn’t believe I was talking about us as if we were a couple “Anyways I think we should pick up the rental car so we can drive over to my parents house” I was so terrified. This would probably be awkward as hell.

I drove the car even though Taron protested, but he was used to left-hand traffic so I snatched the keys and got into the driver’s seat. There wasn’t much traffic anyway.

I got more and more nervous the nearer we were to our destination. Taron stared out of the window, admiring the view. “Wow, it’s really beautiful here”

“Urgh, that?” I laughed.

It felt like home and of course a lot of tourists stayed here, but it was nothing special to me. We had a lot of vineyards around here and some mountains, but I guess I was just used to it. It still felt like home though.

From the corner of my eye I could see him look at me “Beautiful place, beautiful people”

“Well people aren’t that beautiful around here” I joked before the meaning of what he meant sunk in.

I shortly looked over to him and he was staring at me. I tried to stay concentrated on the road but it was getting more and more difficult.

“There we are” I sighed when we reached my parents house.

My mom and dad both greeted him in their best English and Taron was so kind. We went inside and I tried to translate as much as possible.

 _“Das Essen ist in 10 Minuten fertig”_ my mom said, meaning “Dinner will be ready within 10 minutes”. I told Taron.

“Oh I’m starving” he smiled. “It smells really good”

My parents had actually made liver dumpling, stuffed pig’s stomach and bratwurst. It might sound ugly but it was really tasty.

When I told Taron he hesitated but dug in anyway.

“Wow, this is really delicious” He sounded surprised.

“I told you it would be” I said, smiling over at him.

I told my parents what we had been up to the last few days, but left anything out anything that included Taron and mine relationship. Whatever our relationship was. They seemed to really like him.

“How do you say ‘Thank you, it was delicious’ in German?” Taron whispered in my ear.

His breath on my neck was giving me all the best feelings.

“Uhm” I was trying to sound normal _“Danke, das Essen war sehr lecker”_

Taron tried to repeat it and we all laughed. “You can work on your German, you know?” I smirked at him.

“Who knows, I might” Taron smirked back.

I went to the kitchen to help my mom clean up while Taron and my dad were in the living room. No idea how they communicated though.

My mom and I chatted away in German “He seems like a really nice person” She said.

Wait, was she actually swooning over him?

“He is” I smiled. “I’m so glad I got this opportunity”

My mom raised her eyebrows “He seems to really like you”

“I’m not so sure about that, we are just friends, you know” I paused “He actually just broke up with his girlfriend”.

After cleaning up the plates we went out of the kitchen to join Taron and my dad. Somehow they seemed to get along wonderfully; they were laughing and using sign language to communicate. I couldn’t believe it.

My parents have never liked one of my boyfriends so much, and Taron was British! Why did they like him so much? He was my boss and not my boyfriend!

My mom was pulling my dad to the side, talking about the appointments they had tomorrow. What the hell?

“Why don’t you show me your bedroom?” Taron asked like it was no big deal.

My gaze shot to his. Was he serious?

“There is nothing to see really” I laughed nervously. “But come on then” I almost wanted to grab his hand, but stopped myself.

We went upstairs to the first floor and I opened the door to my former bedroom. We walked in together and suddenly the space felt very small. The room was exactly how I had left it before moving out to my own flat. Then I realized there were still the convention pictures on the wall. I had met Ian Somerhalder, Candice King and a few others of The Vampire Diaries cast ages ago. I couldn’t believe my mom hadn’t taken those down.

Taron saw them and laughed

“So you’re a real TVD fan, huh?” So he had seen the show?

I wanted to throw my hands in front of my face. “I was” I replied “This was ages ago”

“You seemed to be really into Ian Somerhalder” He smirked.

Oh my God, let me die right now.

“Yes, somehow I was” I laughed “Don’t ask me why, because he’s such an idiot” I shook my head.

“Is he?” Taron laughed. “Seems to be the type of man you are into though”.

There were also pictures of Joseph Morgan and Michael Trevino and of course they were dark haired too.

“Why do you say that?” I deadpanned walking around the room.

“Well, broad shouldered, dark hair, blue eyes” He winked “Just like Richard.”

He didn’t think I had a thing for Richard, did he?

“Richard is with Diana now” I said “And I don’t really have a type to be honest” It was the truth. Taron was my type, but I couldn’t tell him that.

“Glad to know I’m not far off” he laughed.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Taron put one arm around my waist while we stood next to each other, looking out of the window

“Well I might just be your type, eh?” He chuckled.

I felt the heat wash through my body. I couldn’t tell him he was.

“You are pretty” It was the safest reply. “I’m sure you know that” I raised my eyebrow.

He put his other arm around me so we were standing opposite each other “I’m not that pretty, but you sure are” He looked at me as if I was a supermodel.

“Oh no” I Iaughed “You are the pretty one here, I am just the assistant”

He put his finger under my chin and I immediately missed the touch of his hand around my waist. What was happening to me?

“You are beautiful” He whispered, leaning in even closer.

I bit my lip but Taron pulled his thumb over it so I released it

“I hate it when you do that” he whispered.

“I hate it when YOU do that” I giggled.

He was so sexy when he was biting his lip. I looked at him to find him staring at me, his lips slightly parted. I was drowning in his eyes and pulled my fingers through his hair. It was now or never really.

“I always wanted to do this” I said, barely above a whisper, since we were being honest now. His hair was perfect, just how I always imagined it to be.

He moaned quietly, closing his eyes and I could feel his breath on my lips. He pulled me closer to him and my mind was flooded with images and fantasies I have been thinking about for years. He had one arm around my waist while the other stroked my face and stopped next to my lips. I was near tears.

“Are you all right?” Taron asked worriedly.

“I have never been better” I smiled. “This is all just too much”

“Me too” Taron whispered, letting his hand travel to the back of my neck to pull me in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this leads?


	16. A new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I are in Germany, he attended a convention and we are now visiting my parents.
> 
> Things heat up!

_„I have never been better“ I smiled at him. “This is all just too much.”_

_He still had one arm around my lower back and was cupping my face with the other. “Me too” he whispered, letting his hand travel to the back of my neck to pull me in closer._

He looked into my eyes for confirmation and I nearly whimpered when his lips touched mine. Our lips danced tenderly, his lips warm and soft against mine. My body was shaking with years of loving him. My arms went around his waist to pull him even closer while his fingers ran through my hair.

I heard someone clear their throat and broke away from him. I looked over to the doorway and my mom was standing there.

Oh shit.

“Sorry, just wanted to check where you are” she said apologetically.

My eyes met Taron’s and he looked confused. I was the one that was completely overwhelmed with emotion though. My mom told me they would go to bed already and she had prepared the guest room for Taron. Are you fucking kidding me?

When she left I looked over at Taron again and he was staring at my lips. I found I had mind-absently brushed my fingers over my lips, tracing the spots where he had kissed me.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” I suggested, my voice hoarse. It was only 9 PM after all.

He cleared his throat “Sure.”

I showed him the vineyards that were practically behind the house and he intertwined his hand with mine. I let him. It was such an overwhelming feeling I would have loved to jump his bones right there.

We said goodnight when we got back and he kissed the corner of my mouth. All I wanted was to pull him closer and deepen the kiss but we couldn’t make out with my parents sleeping right next door.

“Sweet dreams” he winked, slowly letting go of my hand.

I instantly missed his touch. “You too” I said lamely.

Oh, I surely would have sweet dreams.

I had a hard time finding sleep, there were so many thoughts running through my mind. What were we to each other really? We were no friends, but we weren’t really lovers either. I could still feel his lips on mine and I couldn’t believe that had actually happened.

I must have dozed off but I woke up when I heard the door open quietly. There was a dark figure standing in the doorway. It was Taron. I sat up in bed when he came closer and smashed his lips to mine. We fell down onto the bed and his weight on top of me pinned me down exactly where he wanted me to be. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and he groaned when his tongue met mine. He took his time exploring my mouth, his hands slightly caressing my face in the process. My heart rate picked up and I pushed my body against him. I moaned when I felt his erection against my lower stomach. Damn, he was hard and so big. His hands were travelling all the way down my body and I shivered with need for him. His hands were just about to head between my legs when he broke away.

I sighed and I could hear him breathe hard. I could see his silhouette only in the dim light of the moon shining in. I rose my hands to let my fingers travel over his jaw and lips when he pulled away

“I want to do this the right way” he whispered, cupping my face with his hands. “And I can’t stop kissing you”

“I can’t stop kissing you either” I whispered, grabbing the back of his head and bringing his lips to mine again.

He moaned before moving away, ever so slightly shaking his head. “We shouldn’t do this”

I felt rejected immediately. He didn’t want me?

“I want you so badly, but we shouldn’t do this now. Or here” he replied quietly.

“All right” I replied, feeling left hanging.

“Hey” he whispered and running his fingers through my hair. He brought his lips back to mine for a tender kiss and I was glad I was laying down or I would have fallen to the floor. He pulled away then, sucking in my lower lip in the process. Damn, that man could kiss! “See you tomorrow” he said and I heard promises in his words.

“Good night” I whispered cupping his face one last time before he left my room.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward to say the least. But my parents hadn’t said anything about what had happened last night and Taron and I didn’t either.

I hugged my mom goodbye.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” She asked worriedly.

“I do” I replied confidently although I had no idea if Taron and I were on the same page.

I got behind the wheel and we started driving back to Frankfurt.

“Do you think we should talk about what happened?” I asked hesitantly.

“Why don’t we discuss this when we are back home?” Taron replied kindly. “There are some things I want and need to tell you”

He placed his hand on my thigh.

I looked over to him quickly before concentrating on the road again “Okay”.

The flight back to London was short and I couldn’t wait until we got home. Arriving at Heathrow we walked out of the departure area and Taron took my hand in his.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” I whispered “What if there are photographers here?” I was worried.

“I don’t care” he flashed his brightest smile at me.

Well if he didn’t give a shit, I wouldn’t too.

It felt like we were a couple, but we weren’t really, were we?

The air was tense between us when we entered the house. We were alone so I expected Taron to start talking. “So?” I asked when he didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t we cook something first?” He asked.

Was he serious?

"Are you kidding me?” I asked him, half serious, half laughing.

“No I am not” he smirked at me “You are so impatient”

His arms went around my neck and he roughly pulled me to his lips. He pushed me back against the wall and I deepened the kiss. He moaned and rocked his hips back and forth. I nearly came right there. He hoisted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist, the heat between my legs increasing. My fingers were back in his hair, pulling tight, while we kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Taron pulled away first, breathing heavily

“That what you wanted to talk about?” He said breathlessly, his eyes staring into mine.

His hair was tousled and his lips swollen. It was a picture for Gods really.

“No” I sighed.

I could kiss him all day though.

“All right, come on” he took my hand and dragged me after him.

I could barely walk. We sat down on the couch next to each other, although all I wanted to do was straddle his lap.

“I have been wanting to kiss you ever since I first met you” Taron replied, gazing at me.

“You have?” I replied, stunned.

“I have” Taron brushed his thumb over my bottom lip I had no idea I had been biting. “It doesn’t have anything to do with Emily though, I just want to make that clear”

“How can this not have anything to do with Emily?” I laughed “Did you break up with her because of me?” I just had to know.

“No, I didn’t” he looked down. Was he really being honest? “She cheated on me”

The air was leaving my lungs “What?” I practically screamed. How could she cheat on someone who was so wonderful, caring, beautiful and just everything you wanted in a man?

Taron huffed “Yeah”

I wrapped my arm around his back and pressed my cheek against his “I am so sorry” I whispered.

He cupped my face and turned my head so we were looking at each other. His eyes were light green and they sparkled

“Don’t be” he replied. “I am glad you found me”

I smiled. “You can thank Andrew” My heart jumped out of my torso “So what are we really?”

Taron rose his eyebrow “Haven’t you felt this tension between us ever since we first met? Because I had a difficult time keeping my hands to myself”

I nodded “Of course. I just never thought you would feel the same way” I shook my head slightly “This is so surreal.”

He smirked at me “Why don’t we go on out on a date sometime?”

Was he really serious?

“Do you think that is necessary since we -” I paused and looked at him “you know?”

“You mean since we nearly fucked in your old bedroom?” And I had never heard anything so sexy before.

I sighed “Yeah”.

He looked up from under his lashes “I want to get to know you better”

“I would love to go on a date with you” I said while caressing his thigh with my hand “But the media will go crazy if they find out we are together”

Taron shook his head, putting his hand on mine “I don’t care about them, the only thing I care about is you” he said, kissing the corner of my mouth again.

“I think I should call Andrew” I said mind-absently. “What should I tell him?” I asked him.

“The truth” Taron replied nonchalantly. “We are dating” he looked so happy.

And I felt like this was all a dream.

I called Andrew later that day and told him Taron and I were dating now.

“Ah, I had a feeling something like that would come up” he replied calmly.

Wait, he had?

“I figured something was going on between you two ever since I have seen the pictures of you too at that Comic Con after party. It’s no big deal really”

I was relived “Thank you”

He was right after all.

“Sure” Andrew said. “I can come by later and we can discuss how the two of you will approach the media part of it all”

“Of course” I replied. “See you later”

Jess and Diana were both in town so I called them to arrange a lunch date. I couldn’t tell them what had happened over the phone. They both agreed to meet me at Farmgirl Cafe in Portobello Road. They had already snatched a table when I arrived there. “Hi you two” I hugged them both. I was so happy to have them here with me.

“Hey” Diana said. “How was Frankfurt?”

I smiled. “It was nice. You know the city though”

“Nobody gives a crap about the city” Jess laughed. “How did you and Taron get along?”

“Oh” of course they wanted juicy details. “It was fine really. He actually went to meet my parents too”

Diana sat there open-mouthed “He did?”

“Oh my God” Jess said.

“Yeah, he actually came with me to meet my family on Saturday afternoon and we drove back to Frankfurt the next day.”

“So?” Diana and Jess said in unison and laughed.

I buried my head in my hands. “Girlssss” I dragged the word out “You will NEVER believe what happened”

When I looked up I found them looking at me expectantly. “We kissed”

Diana’s hand flew to her mouth while Jess giggled.

“You have to tell us everything” Jess said.

“Oh I won’t” I smirked. “I never kiss and tell”

Jess gasped. “You didn’t have sex, did you?”

“No” I shook my head violently. We weren’t far off though.

I looked over at Diana to find her staring at me. “Just give us some more details, please” she begged me.

“Well” I took a deep breath “So I showed him my former bedroom and I don’t really remember anything that happened until he kissed me” I sighed. I could play this memory in my mind forever, especially the way he looked into my eyes, right before he kissed me.

Diana smiled “So he really got under your skin, huh?”

Jess laughed “Well he had been under her skin for years now”

“I guess you are right” I replied, smiling. “So we got interrupted, but later that night he came to my room and we made out”

Diana and Jess awwwed. “Oh damn that is every girl’s fantasy” Jess replied.

My smile widened “I guess it is. We also kissed when we got back” Thinking about it alone made me horny.

“So where do you go from there now?” Diana asked.

“Well he told me he broke up with Emily because she cheated on him”

I heard Jess huff. “How could she?” she said distastefully.

I agreed. “I don’t understand it either. I mean he is perfect”

“Oh you got it bad” Diana laughed.

I grinned at that “Oh you don’t have to tell me that. How are things with you and Richard?”

Diana laughed “Couldn’t be better to be honest” She seemed so happy. “We went out on a few dates so far and he was the perfect gentleman. And damn he is hot”

We all laughed at that.

Jess whined “Why can’t I find a hot boyfriend like that?”

“I’m sure you will meet someone too” I told her. “I mean we have all been so lucky ever since we have moved to London”

“We sure are” Diana said. “Maybe Taron has another hot friend?” she suggested.

I laughed “Oh most of his friends are hot” There was only one man for me though.

I got home later that day and Andrew and Taron were already talking in the office. I stepped in and Taron’s face lit up when he saw me. Oh, I could get used to this.

“Hi” he smiled “Why don’t you sit down?” Taron said. “We have just been over the next events”

“You have?” I asked, sitting down next to him.

I thought this was about our so called relationship status.

“Yes” Andrew replied nonchalantly. “There are a few events that we booked Taron for but I think it would be best if you accompany him to some of them”

I was startled. Of course that would have to come in at some point, but we didn’t even know if whatever we had would last.

“We are just dating” I said. “It’s not like I’m his girlfriend or something”

Taron smirked at me and intertwined his hand with mine.

“We will see about that. Most of the events are in around a month”. He continued “And I want no rumour out there about who I fancy”

I smiled at that, caressing his hand with my thumb. We were acting like a couple already, even though we weren’t.

“All right” Andrew got up “I think everything is set then”

Taron showed him out while they continued chatting. I sat there, thinking about where this could all go.

He came back, standing in the doorway. It really was a sight for sore eyes

“Are you hungry?”

I laughed “I am, actually” I got up and walked over to where he was standing.

He put his arms around my waist and I had to stifle a moan.

“Why don’t we order pizza and watch TV?” he suggested.

I smiled at him “I would love that”

I got up to my room to change into some comfy, yet sexy outfit. I was nonsense really, since he had already seen me with my pyjamas and without makeup. I opted for a coloured leggings and a v-neck shirt.

Taron was sitting on the couch and I walked over and sat down beside him. He was still wearing his jeans and black shirt. And damn, it suited him. Everything did, in fact.

“So what are we watching?” Taron asked. “The pizza should arrive any minute”

I had a few ideas “Well -” I started. Which movie could I suggest? “Do you like Me Before You?”

“Haven’t seen it” he said while putting his hand on my leg.

“Oh we don’t have to…” he interrupted me pressing his forefinger to my mouth.

“We can watch it if you like” he whispered, still staring at my lips.

My breath was shallow and his eyes had darkened when he looked into my mine again.

That was when the bell rang.

“Ah” Taron jumped up “Must be the pizza”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


	17. Movies and archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! :)

_“Ah” Taron jumped up “Must be the pizza”_

I took a deep breath. This wasn’t normal dating, was it?

I turned on the TV and searched for Me Before You when Taron came back with the pizza.

He had gone to grab cutlery from the kitchen and handed me one of the pizza boxes. It was both pinapple pizza after all. I smiled.

I started playing the movie and we laughed while we ate. Then things got sad and I started tearing up. I looked over at Taron to see him wipe tears from his eyes. He really was the cutest. I think I even heard him try to suppress a whimper.

Luckily there were tissues on the couch table so I handed him one. He looked over at me and smiled, still tears in his eyes. That man was so sexy, yet cute; I would never get over it.

“I love this movie” Taron whispered as soon as it was over.

“Do you?” I sniffled. I had seen the movie a few times but still cried whenever I watched it.

He put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him “I do.”

It was as if he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

“I love movies that are just different to all that…” he gestured with his hands “mainstream stuff”

I smiled “I am glad you like it. I prefer these kinds of movies too”

“We need to buy tissues though” he said and I laughed.

“I love how emotional you are” I said, intertwining my hand with his.

He stared at me “Thank you” he said, leaning over to kiss the corner of my mouth again

I had to stifle a moan.

“You pick the next movie” I looked at him. I was excited which movie he would pick.

Taron smirked “Well how about The Departed?”

“Oh I love this movie” I smiled.

I have seen an interview of him where he mentioned it as one of his favourite movies.

“You do?” He smiled at me

“Yeah” I couldn’t believe we had so much in common.

He pressed play and we started watching. I have loved the movie for years, especially the performances of Matt Damon and Leonardo DiCaprio. I told Taron so.

“Aw” he frowned and I loved to see the wrinkles on his forehead. “I thought I am your favourite actor” He smirked at me.

“You’re from a different world” I smiled at him

“Am I now?” He winked.

We continued watching, cuddling on the couch and I couldn’t imagine an evening that was more perfect than this.

_Taron:_

_I have loved watching The Departed for years and I couldn’t believe Miriam liked it too. I could really talk to her about anything and we had so much in common. We had the same taste in food, movies and so much more. I couldn’t wait to get to know her better. We were best friends, but then there was something about her that I found highly attractive. I haven’t experienced that in… ever._

_She fell asleep while we were still watching, her head on my shoulder, sleeping peacefully. I could watch her sleep all night; in fact I had done that when we have shared a bed back in San Diego. This woman was so beautiful. I lightly caressed her hair. I loved it when she kept it loose, light waves running down her back._

_When the movie was over I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She didn’t even wake up when I lay her down in my bed. She just moved to her side hugging the blanket. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got in bed, draping my arm around her. I listened to her soft breathing and fell asleep._

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in Taron’s bed. He was laying next to me and I had my head on his chest and my arm around his waist while he held me close. I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. Had Taron carried me to bed? I peeked under the blanket to find I was still in last night’s clothes. I let out a breath. So nothing happened. Of course I was attracted to him but if anything had happened I would have wanted to remember. I looked up at him to find him still sleeping. I suppressed a yawn and slowly tried to move off him when I felt his arm around me tighten.

“Good morning” he whispered.

“Hey” I smiled at him when he opened his gorgeous green eyes.

“Sleep well?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

How could a man be so hot and cute at the same time?

“I did. Did you carry me to bed last night?” I asked

“Yes, I didn’t want to wake you”

“Thank you” I smirked. “I always sleep like I’m dead to the world” I rolled my eyes at myself.

Taron laughed and I loved the sound “I figured”

We were smiling at each other and it was as if time stood still.

“I could get used to this” Taron said “Waking up in bed next to you”

My heart leaped out of my chest “Me too”

I felt like I smiled from ear to ear. I put my hand around his neck while he pulled me closer to him. We kissed tenderly before pulling away. His eyes were dark and I was drowning in them.

He cleared his throat and practically jumped out of bed “Let’s make breakfast”

It was so weird we were dating but living together but we got along just perfectly.

After we cleared up breakfast, Taron asked “I’m going arrow shooting today, do you want to come with?” He smiled at me.

“You do archery?” I asked surprised.

“I do” he smiled “Ever since training for Robin Hood. I really like it”

He seemed to be really happy about it “Sure, I’ll come with then”

I could handle the office work later today.

I decided to put on a sports leggings than suited me and a shirt. Taron was waiting for me downstairs. He was dressed in a black jean and shirt and he looked so good! I grabbed my purse and Taron his gym bag and we left for the Tube. As the Archery was a bit away we took the Victoria line to Euston and changed to the Northern Line until we arrived at Experience Archery around 30 minutes later. Of course Taron had a pass so we could train undisturbed.

I waited for him to change and was a bit terrified. I have seen behind the scenes videos of Taron shooting arrows for Robin Hood, but I would totally fail at that. I was looking forward to watching him shoot though.

He came over to where I was sitting, wearing baggy black gym pants and a grey tee. Damn, he was pretty. He had his bow and arrows in hand and smiled when he saw me sitting there.

I smiled back

“You look a bit terrified” he laughed. “Want me to show you how this goes?” He raised his eyebrows.

Oh, of course I would. “Sure” I tried to sound nonchalantly but my inner fangirl was screaming.

He ran all around the gym, hitting the various targets that were put up everywhere. I watched in awe as he was jumping forward, backward and sideward and he hit them all.

He walked over to where I was standing, breathing hard.

“That is so impressive” I smiled at him.

“Thank you” he smirked. “Do you want to have a go?”

I think my face expression changed drastically because Taron laughed “Come on”

He put his arm around my waist “I will show you”

He practically dragged me over to where the targets were standing.

Well what’s the harm right? “Okay” I took a deep breath.

I was standing in front of a target, a few feet away and Taron gave me his bow.

“Here” he said and our fingers touched. “Put your hand here” he explained while moving my hands were they needed to go.

Then he handed me an arrow.

“Ready?” He asked, standing next to me, but slightly behind me, his hand on my lower back.

If he kept doing that, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all.

“Mhh” I murmured. I wouldn’t hit anyway.

I drew the bow and it was difficult to say the least. It always looked so easy when Taron did it. I didn’t have enough muscles in my arm for this though. I started breathing hard.

Taron put his other hand on my shoulder

“Down a bit” he whispered into my ear and I shivered, letting my shoulder fall. “Relax your hands” he continued and put his hand around mine on the bow “and breathe”

I tried to breathe but he was making it hard for me to think straight and I don’t think I could hold that bow much longer “and shoot”.

I let go of the arrow and it flew to the target, and hit it right where it needed to hit. I turned around to him in awe at what had just happened

“Oh wow, I really hit it” I cheered. I didn’t believe I would hit.

“You did” he said, pulling me closer to him and staring at my lips.

I felt his breathing on my face before he gave me a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

“Do you want to throw a few plates?” he winked at me.

“Sure” I handed him his bow back and went over to where the plates were stacked up.

“How does this work?” I asked him as he collected his arrows.

“Just make sure to throw them away from you so that I don’t hit you” he laughed.

He really had the audacity to laugh at me?

“All right” I smiled. I wasn’t worried about him hitting me.

I threw them the furthest I could and he hit one after the other. The speed at which he shot the arrows was incredible. In fact he only missed two plates, probably because I was bad at throwing things.

I laughed “You’re a total pro” I teased him “Are you sure you don’t want to be an archer instead of an actor?”

He threw his head back laughing “Oh I think I’m just fine” then he continued “This is nothing special”.

He was so humble I couldn’t believe it “Hey” I said as he looked down

“You’re really good. In fact…” I walked over to stand right next to one of the targets so he would hit me if he missed. “Shoot”

He laughed “You have got to be kidding me”

“I am not” I said, dead serious.

His smile faded and he took down his bow. “I’m not doing that, I will hurt you”

“You will hit the target as you did all the others” I waved around the room where almost all the arrows had hit their destination.

“Alright” he came closer. “Don’t sue me if I hit you” he winked at me.

Then he drew his bow, taking his time to readjust, staring into my eyes the whole time. Then he let the arrow fly.

It was as if the arrow was flying directly at me but I remained still. I felt the swoosh of air by my ear and heard the arrow hit its mark. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding.

He came over to where I was standing, dropping the bow to the floor, taking my face in his hands

“You’re bloody crazy” he whispered.

“I know” I smirked before pulling him to me, our lips touching. His hands travelled down my body and he pushed me closer to him as I deepened the kiss. He groaned and my legs turned to jelly. Good thing he was holding me so tightly to him.

I pulled away first, breathing heavily and found his beautiful eyes staring into mine “You’re really good”

He laughed. “Thank you, I guess?”

Then I realized what I had said.

I laughed “I meant the archery”

Wait, did he think he wasn’t a good kisser now? Urgh what a way with words I had.

He raised his eyebrow “Just the archery huh?”

He damn well knew what a great kisser he was.

“Let’s just say you’re good at everything” I smiled at him, blushing.

He smirked “Well I’m sure you haven’t experienced all my so called skills yet”

I was speechless after thinking that thought through.

He went to shower and change and I walked over to the bar to get a smoothie. How did he seriously not see how good he was at everything he touched? Still he wasn’t arrogant or anything, he was the most wonderful human being ever. I swooned. I could daydream about where all this could lead but I didn’t think I should.

“One step after the other” I reminded myself.

Taron came over to where I was sitting, more attractive than ever with his still damp hair. The women at the bar actually turned their heads to look at him. Some of them stared at his butt, but I couldn’t blame them really. I smiled. Taron was completely oblivious to his charm though.

“What?” he smiled as he reached me.

I shook my head slightly “Nothing. Let’s go”

He took my hand in his and we walked out of the gym together.

Back at home I decided to run a bath. I got into the tub while listening to some music over my earphones. Then Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me started playing

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up_   
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_   
_I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We’re falling in love_

I closed my eyes and sang along quietly. I was so in love with him already, wasn’t I? I knew the answer to that; I just hoped I wouldn’t be in too deep if he wasn’t.

I opened my eyes after the song had ended to find Taron leaning against the doorframe, smiling. I winced. Had he heard what I had sung?

I got my earphones out and smiled at him. This was awkward right?

“Hey”

“Hi” Taron said while his eyes travelled over the bathtub.

He couldn’t see my body since it was a bubble bath. Thank God.

He cleared his throat, meeting my eyes “Sorry, I couldn’t find you anywhere”

“What’s up?” I asked worriedly.

He didn’t meet my eyes then “There are pictures online”

Oh no.

Which pictures was he referring to? I wanted to jump out of the bathtub but remembered I was naked. Not a good idea.

“I’ll be with you in a sec” I said nervously.

He turned to leave, looking over his shoulder at me “I’m downstairs” he winked.


	18. Coming undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I have a night out. What happens when we come back home?

What the hell was going on? I got out of the tub, dried myself up and put on one of my dresses laying around before going downstairs. Taron was in the office.

“Hey” I said as I saw him stare at the computer screen.

“Hi” he smiled. “I guess we are official” he winked

What? I frowned.

“What do you mean?” I asked as I walked around the desk.

I saw the pictures before he replied

“Someone must have taken these while we were there” he said.

There were pictures of Taron and me kissing at the Achery as well as us walking out of there holding hands. Damn, news travelled fast. We only just got back.

“Oh wow” I said because I didn’t know what else to say.

People were wondering about who I was. The pictures were mostly about Taron, you could actually only see me in a few of them. We did look cute together though.

Taron looked over at me smiling. “We are quite the couple, eh?”

I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder “You are funny”

I took the mouse from him and scrolled through the pictures. “Oh my God” I threw my hand to my mouth. “Look at this” I clicked on one of the pictures so it enlarged.

Taron looked hot as ever while I was smiling at him, beaming.

He laughed “You seem to be quite into me” he teased.

I leaned against the desk, pounding.“I look horrible in those. As if I was some kind of creep” I looked down.

“Hey” he said, getting out of his chair and putting his hands on either side of my face “You look wonderful”

I looked up at him “I do?”

He looked down at me as if I was his world, instead of the other way around.

“Yes, we look really happy together. I mean” he scrolled through the comments “People really love us together”

I flicked through the comments that indeed said wonderful things about us.

_“Who is this woman who seems to make Taron Egerton so happy?”_

_“Couple goals”_

_“I want whatever they have”_

I smiled and glanced at Taron “Couple goals, huh?” I laughed.

“Looks just like it” he said calmly. “And anyway I don’t give a fuck if people like us together or not” he put his hands on my waist “The only thing I care about is that we are happy together”

He pulled me closer.

I loved it when we were touching and my heart skipped a beat every time.

“Me too” I said, pulling my fingers through his hair. It was still a bit damp.

He groaned before bringing his lips to mine. Our kiss turns passionate and he lifted me onto the desk, kissing my neck, pulling up my dress to touch my bare legs up my torso to my breasts.

“I just want you” he whispered. I wrapped my legs around his hip and moaned.

Then his phone started ringing. I groaned as Taron moved away from me to pick it up.

He smirked at me as he answered “Hi Richard… yeah sure” he looked confused “Ah I totally forgot”

I got off the desk and pulled my dress down again. What had he forgotten about?

He ended the call shortly afterwards.

Taron sighed “I totally forgot we have plans for tonight”

“What is it?” I asked, my mind elsewhere completely as I looked at Taron’s dishevelled hair.

“We are meeting up for drinks tonight with the rest of the Rocketman cast and their families. This is actually taking place at Sky Garden.” He says like it’s no big deal “Sorry, I forgot to tell you”

“Oh wow” I sighed “Is it anything formal?”

Taron put his arm around my back “No, it’s all casual” he smiled at me.

I let out a breath “Okay, well I should get some work done before getting ready”

He stroked my bare arm and I instantly got goose bumps from his touch.

“Finish what we started tonight?” he smirked and raised his right eyebrow.

Damn him.

“Yes” I smiled.

Taron left and I got to work. Next on our list would be the Paris convention this weekend. Afterwards Taron would do the kitten interview and the HFPA gala in L.A. Some jet setting life he had, and I was now a part of it. How would Paris go now that we were a couple? I started to daydream and I was all hot and bothered thinking about Taron and me in bed together.

Then my phone started buzzing, distracting me, and I smiled as I picked up.

“Hi Jess, how are you?” I said cheerily.

“Hey you! The flat we went to see the other day is actually already taken” she sounded sad. “And since I have to be out of the Air BnB The Guardian is paying for by next week I was wondering if I could stay with you”

“Of course” I said immediately. “I’m so sorry! That flat was so nice!” Everything had seemed as if Jess could move in there. “You can stay with us”

“Aw thank you” Jess replied. “I don’t want to bother you though, especially now that the two of you are a couple and everything”

I laughed “You’re not a bother, I am happy to have you around!”

Then I remembered Paris “Anyway we will be out of town for a few days so you can move in and do whatever you want”

“That is so great! I am actually going to see another flat this weekend” Jess said excitedly. “But I guess you can’t come with then since you are in Paris with your lover” she joked

“He’s not my lover” I laughed.

Although he was, wasn’t he?

“Tell yourself whatever you want” Jess said. “I better find a flat fast, I don’t think you want me around as soon as the two of you start having sex” she was teasing me.

I blushed “Well…” I started.

“Oh my God” Jess yelled. “Did you…?”

“No, no, no” I interrupted her before she could continue talking. “Tonight” I giggled.

She sighed “You have no idea what you are in for”

“Neither do you” I joked.

“I know, I know. You can just feel how good in bed he must be” she said, her voice trailing off.

I swooned. “Well I guess you’re not wrong. I’m just kind of scared.”

“Why?” Jess asked. “Just be yourself and let yourself fall. I’m sure he will take good care of you”

I could practically see the smirk on her face.

“Aw” I threw my hand in front of my face. “I’m just not as experienced in bed as he probably is. And who knows what kind of supermodels he had sex with before”

That was a lot of pressure. I wasn’t skinny and I wasn’t that pretty.

“He wants you because of you, because he likes you. He’s so in love with you I have seen the way he looks at you” I hoped Jess would be right “And you are beautiful. Who would want some skinny supermodel with no curves?”

I laughed. “I just don’t understand how men think”

“You and me both honey” Jess laughed.

We decided to phone again soon and I wished her good luck for her flat hunting.

Later I stood in front of my closet wondering what to wear and decided to call Diana.

“Hey, how are you?” she answered

“I’m good. I actually had no idea about tonight” I said.

She laughed “Me too! Richard told me like one hour ago!”

I shook my head “Men”

She giggled. “Anyway do you know what to wear?”

“Not really” she whined “Richard said it’s not that formal. I’m guessing you can’t go wrong with a dress. I think I’ll wear that black dress I have told you about”

“Oh, yes that one is so pretty!” she had sent me pictures of it before.

I was looking through the dresses in my closet. “Ah, I think I found one too” I said as I stared at the beautiful dark green dress I hadn’t worn yet.

“See you later!” Diana said excitedly.

I smiled “Can’t wait”

I put on matching bra and panties and slipped into the green chic summer dress. It was an A-line dress which was pretty tight around the top, but flared at the bottom. I let my hair loose and put on some more eyeliner and lipstick.

I walked downstairs to find Taron waiting for me in the hallway. He turned around and gaped at me when he saw me. I smiled. He didn’t look bad himself though. He was in a dark grey patterned suit and crisp white shirt, the top few buttons loosened.

“Wow” he said unblinkingly, looking me up and down.

I blushed “You’re not so bad yourself” I put my hands on his shoulders and he held me tight. “That’s a nice suit”

He smirked at me “You think so, eh?” he was teasing.

“Definitely” I kissed him on the cheek.

He held me closer, whispering “Can’t wait to get you home later” before kissing his way from my earlobe to my mouth.

I was breathless by the time he pulled away again and his eyes sparkled.

“Me too” I whispered.

He put his arm around my waist and we went to leave.

I was so excited we were spending the evening at Sky Garden, although my mind was elsewhere completely. There were already a lot of other people there when we arrived and Taron introduced me to all of them, but didn’t let go of my hand in his. I met Jamie and his wife Kate Mara who I have been a fan of too, as well as Dex, Bryce and Charlie and their loved ones. They were all so nice and it felt as if we had been friends forever. Diana and Richard arrived shortly after us and they both looked stunning. And they were so in love, you could see it in their eyes.

We all sat down to have dinner, I was sitting next to Taron and he put his hand on my upper thigh. I could barely breathe as it was but I tried to keep my mind distracted.

“How is your daughter?” I asked Kate who was sitting next to me.

“Oh she’s wonderful” she gushed.

She told me about her, she was now 5 years old and the cutest little kid ever. I have always wanted to have children too and I actually thought I would have had children by now.

Next to me I heard Taron chat to Dex while Richard and Diana were talking to Charlie and his girlfriend. Everyone had a great time and dinner was so delicious, especially the dessert.

“Oh that must be the best Mousse au Chocolat I have ever had” I swooned.

“You also have to try this figgy pudding” Bryce said.

I declined politely, since I was no fan of figgy.

“That one is a chocoholic” Taron joked and I laughed.

“Well I am too” Diana said. “There is nothing better than chocolate”

We totally got each other. Richard and Taron exchanged a glance before I saw Taron look at me devilishly.

His fingers were drawing circles on my bare leg and I was about to lose my shit.

I got up to use the restroom and Diana came with me. Luckily it was empty.

“Urgh I’m so horny” I groaned as soon as the door shut closed behind us.

Diana laughed “You look like you need it bad”

I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself. I was flushed, but also prettier than I would have thought. Taron really brought out the best in me, and my kinkiest self. I smiled at that thought.

“I guess the wait is worth it” I said nervously.

I glanced over at Diana “I’m guessing Richard is really good in bed, huh?”

Diana blushed “You could say that” she smirked at me.

“Of course he is” I smiled.

I felt my whole body shiver as I imagined what Taron could do to me in the bedroom.

“I think I need to get drunk”

There was no way I was as sexy in bed as he was.

“Noooo” Diana replied and stopped me from leaving the bathroom. “You shouldn’t”

“I’m such a lame duck in bed though” I whined.

“That’s only because all your other boyfriends were losers” She had a point.

“I guess you are right” I sighed. “I’m so happy for you and Richard” I said, hugging her.

“Who would have thought this would be our lives a few years back right?” she smiled.

I laughed “We thought this would never happen”

“Come on then” she said and we walked back to the table, admiring the amazing few over the London skyline at night.

“Oh wow” Diana said and I couldn’t agree more.

The whole city was lit up and I looked over to The Shard, where I had been quite a few times before. One time a couple actually asked me to take a picture of them before the man knelt down in front of the woman, asking her to marry him. I told Diana.

“Aw this is so romantic” she swooned.

“Totally” I replied, gazing over there. “That would be a dream come true”.

We had a great evening and I really enjoyed everyone’s company, but I also couldn’t wait for Taron to take me home.

Taron seemed as impatient as I felt. He leaned over to me and whispered “Want to get out of here?”

“Definitely” I replied, taking my hand in his, walking wobbly as we got up.

I exchanged a glance with Diana and she gave me low-key thumbs up.

As soon as Taron hailed a cab and we got in the backseat we couldn’t keep our hands to each other. Our lips brushed together, gentle at first but turning more and more heated and impatient by the second. Luckily it wasn’t a long drive and soon enough we arrived back at the house. Taron paid the driver and we stumble inside and upstairs to his bedroom.

“I love how you make me feel” Taron whispered before our lips met again.

We pulled away to get some air and when his eyes meet mine I was a goner. He unzipped my dress and it fell down to the floor. I couldn’t care less. His eyes devoured my skin and I was on fire. I was so comfortable with him and I didn’t feel practically naked at all.

He pulled me to him, kissing me again and I felt his hard length pressed against me. I moaned. We fell down on the bed and made out like teenagers. I started to unbutton his shirt and my fingers finally met hard flesh. His torso was toned and muscular. I let my hands wander through his chest hair and he gasped

“Your hands are cold” he whispered and I met his eyes.

The heat in them was unlike anything I could have imagined. He sat up and started working on his belt then, his eyes on mine the whole time. My heart pounded faster and I placed my hands on either side of his head pulling him down to kiss me slowly, deeply. He broke the kiss.

“So fucking gorgeous”

He started kissing his way down my neck over my chest, exploring my breasts and taking off my bra in the process. My hands ran through his hair, holding him close to me as he kissed his way further down my body. When he reached my panties he slowly took them down, caressing the inside of my thighs in the process. I could barely lay still. I lay there, thighs spread and somehow it was fine to be so exposed to someone.

“Will you be wet for me when I touch you?” he groaned, his fingers roaming up my thighs.

I felt like I was about to have a heart attack

“So wet” I whispered, my voice not my own anymore.

Then he finally touched me right where I needed him. My eyes fluttered closed and I arched my back. He pushed two fingers inside me, taking my breath away. My legs started shaking and I was breathing hard. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes to find him gazing down at me

“You want this?” he breathed out.

“Please” I pleaded.

He totally knew what he was doing. His fingers started thrusting deeper and I mewled before he shut me up with a kiss. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, matching the movements of his fingers. A moan escaped my lips and my fingernails bit into his back. There was no rush, only worship.

“Taron” I whimpered as I felt myself reach the edge.

He groaned in response and added his thumb to my clit and I came undone then. My climax rushed through me, leaving me breathless and desperate. His lips crashed down on mine and the world around us disappeared.

When I found it in me to pull away and open my eyes Taron was a sight to see. His breathing was uneven, his eyes burning into mine. He pulled his hands through my hair, exposing my neck and bit and licked his way down there. I let my hands travel down his back, pulling down his boxers.

“I want to do so many things to you” he groaned and opened the bedside drawer to pull out a condom. His cock was so hard and long I wasn’t sure he would fit. Taron rolled on the condom and positioned himself between my legs, teasing my entrance with his cock.

“Please” I whimpered, biting my lip.

He slid inside me, achingly slowly, stretching me until I felt almost painfully full.

“Fuck, you are so tight” he growled before kissing me.

I kissed him with everything I had while getting used to him inside of me. I had never felt that full before.

Then he grabbed my hips and started to move. Our foreheads were against each other’s and as I was staring into his eyes I was falling. I didn’t care where he would take me, I would follow him everywhere. He intertwined his fingers with mine above my head and I watched him as he had a hard time keeping it together. He continued to move in and out of me while holding my gaze and it was all just too much.

My eyes fluttered closed. “You’re so deep”

“Miriam” he whispered.

How could he affect me like that? I have had sex before; I haven’t had whatever was happening between us now. His lips touched mine again, gently, softly. I kissed him back, my tongue dancing with his. He pulled his hips back and pushed back in deep. My brows furrowed and I gasped.

“Taron” I moaned

“Is it just as good for you?” he asked. He sounded surprised.

I opened my eyes to find him smirking at me.

I grinned.

Another deep thrust and my breath caught in my throat. I felt him everywhere. I wanted to live in this moment forever, memorize this for all eternity. The pressure inside me was building and I was losing my mind. I slid my hands up to his shoulders and felt his muscles straining under my hands.

“Kiss me” I gasped and he did.

I let it all go, my body shaking. I started to contract around him, my orgasm ripping through my body, while Taron started grinding. He cupped my face and kissed me deeper. He pulled away as he came and I watched, eyes wide, as he bit down on his lip and closed his eyes as if he was savouring the moment as much as I did. Then he collapsed on top of me, his head buried against my neck and I could lay here with him always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult one for me to write. What do you think of it?


	19. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron x reader had sex. How does our relationship evolve?
> 
> Also Paris content.

“Wow” I breathed out. I was simply speechless.

“This was amazing” Taron said as he looked down at me and kissed the corner of my mouth again.

I stopped him from pulling away and kissed him. We stayed like this for a while. Then he groaned and pushed off me, pulling out of me and standing up, getting rid of the condom.

I ogled his ass without a care in the world. He had little moles everywhere. He turned around and peeked his head around the corner to find me staring at him. He chuckled.

“What?” I smiled, all innocently.

He had caught me staring but I didn’t mind.

“You are so beautiful” he said, smiling, while walking back to bed and gathering me up in his arms.

His fingers trailed over my naked body before asking “Can I ask you something?”

My heart skipped a beat. What did he mean?

“Ask me something” I smiled.

“What’s your tattoo?”

I moved my upper arm slightly so he had a better few of the inside of it.

“It’s my tiny dancer” I smiled up at him.

It took him a second before he got what I meant “Wait… is this -?”

“Yes” I interrupted him. “Well not just for the movie”

Was that weird? “It has a symbolic meaning to me and it also reminds me of the movie.” He smiled “Everything is possible, you know? You just have to believe in yourself”

Taron blinked a few times, I think he was about to tear up

“I love it” he whispered while moving his fingers over my tattoo.

It felt so intimate, even after what he had just done, for him to touch it.

Then he started singing quietly and took my breath away.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady_   
_Seamstress for the band_   
_Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile_   
_You’ll marry a music man_   
_Ballerina, you must have seen her_   
_Dancin’ in the sand_   
_And now she’s in me, always with me_   
_Tiny dancer in my hand_

I smiled up at him as he kept going and there were tears forming in my eyes. He smirked while I let my fingers wander over his beautiful body.

  
_But, oh, how it feels so real_   
_Lyin’ here with no one near_   
_And only you, and you can hear me_   
_When I say softly, slowly_

Then I started to sing along with him.

  
_Hold me closer, tiny dancer_   
_Count the headlights on the highway_   
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_   
_You’ve had a busy day today_

We laughed at each other and he leaned down to kiss me. The tension between us changed from fun to desire as he deepened the kiss and our tongues met. I broke away, kissing my way over his sharp jaw line, down his neck and he moaned. Oh that sound did things to me. We rolled over so I was on top and I started to kiss my way down his body.

 _Roles reversed_.

He had the strength to roll me back on my back but he didn’t. He seemed to enjoy this as much as I did. I really had the power to do to him whatever I wanted huh? I smirked. I glanced up to find him staring at me. His eyes fluttered closed as my hand tightened around his cock, slowly moving it up and down his hard length. I spread my legs to sit down on his thick thighs and could feel my own wetness dripping out of me. Taron opened his eyes again to watch what I did to him, his lips parted. I met his eyes and they were black and hungry.

He flipped us over before I realized what had happened and pinned me down into the mattress. His lips met mine for a passionate kiss and I wriggled underneath him, wanting more.

He pulled away, his face inches from mine.

“You impatient little thing” he gave me his smirk.

I smiled up at him.

He seemed to read my mind. He handed me a condom

“Put it on me” he whispered and I did, his cock throbbing under my touch.

He thrust into me instantly, hard and deep and I closed my eyes, revelling in the feeling of him inside of me. I could do this all day, all night, no matter how sore I would be.

“You can lay me down in sheets of linen any day” I moaned and he chuckled.

I kissed my way over his jaw, down his neck. I would never get tired of his sharp features. I halted when I reached his collarbone and bit him there. Then I looked up at him from under my lashes, smirking. I had always wanted to do that.

He looked at me smirking before dropping his head to kiss me. His tongue thrust into my mouth, matching the movements of his cock, before pulling away again, biting my lower lip in the process. He stared down at me and changed the angle, hitting just the right spot.

My hands travelled down his body, my hips meeting his rhythm thrust for thrust. He groaned before kissing his way down my neck to my breasts.

“Taron” I moaned, everything feeling better than good.

He cupped his face in my hands staring down at me as we came together. I clenched around him violently and his forehead wrinkled as he let go. Our orgasms seemed to last forever and we didn’t take our eyes off each other. He looked at me as I always imagined him to, then kissed my lips tenderly.

“You make me want to stay in bed 24/7” he grinned.

I smirked “I’m game if you are”

He smiled “We will always have Paris” he winked before getting up and disposing the condom.

Then he came back, spooning me, his breath on my neck.

“We will always have Paris” I muttered as he caressed my side and I fell asleep.

_Taron:_

_That woman really owned my body, heart and soul. I just couldn’t tell her yet. I have never felt that passionate about any woman before. I caressed her hair as her face was turned towards me. Where would all this lead? I sighed. I couldn’t imagine a life without her anymore. Not only were we on the same page physically but also mentally. I let my hand softly wander over her tattoo. I wonder what else made her choose this motif, except for the movie. Rocketman has had a major impact on my life and I couldn’t believe she loved it as much I did. And I felt myself falling for that woman that was supposed to be my assistant only. I listened to her soft breathing, feeling more at ease and at home than I have ever before._

I woke up as I felt Taron’s lips on my neck and I moaned. I stretched my legs under the blanket and rolled my head back slightly so he would have better access to my neck. His hands roamed my body over the blanket and the effect he had on me even with a layer of fabric between us was unimaginable.

“Good morning” he whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe slightly.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me and I smiled.

“Good morning beautiful” I said and he smirked.

“You are the one who is beautiful, love” the soft dimple next to his lips appeared and I caressed it with my hand.

He closed his eyes, lips parted and I brought his lips down to mine. We kissed tenderly, devouring each other and I felt Taron move on top of me, the weight of him pressing me into the mattress.

“I could stay like this forever” I smiled as we broke apart.

Taron sighed “Me too” he caressed my cheek.

Then he got up, buck naked and winked at me as he walked into the bathroom. That man would be the death of me.

“Are you coming or what?” he yelled.

He couldn’t be serious, could he? I wrapped the blanket around my body and walked over to the bathroom doorway. I know I was being ridiculous since he had seen me completely naked, but he was so much hotter than I would ever be. He had put on the shower and looked over at me.

“You won’t be needing that” he smiled, gesturing at the blanket.

He walked over to where I was standing, cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips down to mine.

I moaned into the kiss, my hands raving through his hair and letting go of the blanket. It fell to the floor and I wrapped my legs around his back, practically jumping him.

He carried me to the shower as if I weighted nothing and pressed me against the cold tiles. I shivered before the hot water raining down on us warmed me up. Nothing could prepare me for the sounds he made as he rolled on the condom and thrust into me hard though. My skin was on fire, no matter the water temperature.

I threw my head back, moaning. He licked and bit his way down my throat and I hoped it would scar as a reminder of this. The water running down his beautiful face and his muscular body was a sight I would never forget. We stayed in the shower making love to each other for what felt like an eternity, but I didn’t give a shit and neither did Taron.

Taron had plans with Richard today so I decided to meet up with Diana. She had texted me anyway, asking how the night had ended. I smiled.

We met at Harrods and had some afternoon tea there. Diana wanted all the details of course.

I smiled at her

“It was great” I sighed “It was just unlike anything I could have ever imagined.”

She laughed. “You are so in love!” she had a point “And see, I told you. You had nothing to worry about” she smirked.

“I’m so sore” I whispered at her, laughing

Diana groaned “Tell me about it” I wasn’t surprised Richard was great in bed too “I wouldn’t have it any other way though”

“Me too” I smiled.

I decided to buy some sexy lingerie afterwards. For me, of course, not for Taron. Well who was I kidding? I loved that deliciously sore feeling between my legs, reminding me of what we had done. She helped me pick out some nice ones and bought some for herself too. I giggled.

“Oh they will go crazy when they see these” I laughed.

And I couldn’t wait to show it to Taron.

Jess moved in with us the day we took off to Paris. I asked her to call me as soon as she visited the flat she had seen online. I really hoped it everything would fit.

“Enjoy Paris” she smirked at me.

Oh we would! I had kept my little lingerie secret to myself. He would love this. We had sex at least twice a day and I had no idea my body was capable of so much pleasure. But I also had never felt that self-confident and powerful before, as Taron made me feel. I had booked the Terrass’’ Hôtel Montmartre for us and I looked at the room open mouthed as we entered our suite. There was a bathtub in the middle of the room and we had a view over Paris including the Eiffel Tower.

Taron chuckled “Oh I love this bathtub” he said, pulling me tighter to him.

“You do?” I teased him.

“Oh you have no idea” he winked at me and I shivered at the thought before he pulled me into a kiss.

“As much as I would love to stay in” I smirked at him “Why don’t we explore the city a bit?”

We had the day off; the convention would only start tomorrow.

I changed into a skirt and a très chique French blouse and felt very Parisian. Taron wore blue jeans that were ripped over the knee and a tight tee.

I would never get over his looks.

We wandered through the city on foot, the first stop was Sacre-Coeur. Then we took the Metro to Galeries Lafayette and the architecture was breath-taking. As same as the shopping prices there. I laughed.

“This is insane” Taron agreed, shaking his head, laughing. “I will never get over the fact that I could actually afford these things” he sighed.

He was so humble and I loved that about him. We had lunch there though and I loved the French quiches, tartelettes and everything, just like Taron.

“So delicious” he practically moaned as he had a bite of his baguette.

“Oh it totally is” I smiled as I tasted my Quiche Lorraine.

“Sorry, but the Brits just don’t know how to cook or bake food properly” I smirked at him.

“Is that so?” he teased, laughing.

We also strolled over Pont Alexandre III where the last scene of Me Before You was shot. It was a beautiful bridge and you had a great view at Esplanade des Invalides. It was an impressive dome, especially that golden roof.

Taron and I held hands and snapped pictures before sitting down on a bench in the park, watching all the pedestrians and tourists rush by. Life didn’t get any better than this.

We took the Metro back to our hotel in the early evening. We were both pretty tired so we decided to take a short break and hit the night life of Paris later.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty and hungry. I checked my watch, it was 2 AM. We must have fallen asleep. I looked over to my side to find Taron asleep peacefully. I turned over to him and smiled as I watched him sleep. So calm, so kind, so sexy.

I got up quietly, scribbled a short note for Taron saying I would grab something to eat, grabbed my purse and left. I was a bit frightened as I walked to the nearest store according to Google Maps, Paris was pretty quiet. I normally didn’t wander around a foreign city in the middle of the night on my own. I was relived when I got to the nearest supermarket and bought some water, baguette, cheese and Mousse au Chocolat. On my way back, I walked as quickly as possible and let out a breath when I reached the hotel.

I swiped the key card over the door and went into our room, to find it lit up.

“Taron must be awake then” I thought as I turned the corner towards the bed to find Taron pacing back on forth in front of the bed.

“Hi” I smiled at him.

He exhaled and walked over to me, kissing me hard. I dropped the grocery bag and let my hands wander through his hair before pulling away

“I was so worried about you” he said “you shouldn’t walk around on your own in the middle of the night.”

He really seemed worried and I was happy he was. Was I that important to him?

“I’m fine” I tried to shake it off, even though I have been scared too. “I brought food” I smirked at him.

A grin slowly spread across his face “Please promise me you won’t walk around at night again”

“Promise” I smiled and pressed my lips together.

It meant so much to me that he had been worried about me.

“So what did you get?” he asked interested.

“Hungry, huh?” I teased him.

I picked up the bag from the floor and showed him what I got. We ate the baguette and the cheese in bed and it was delicious. And I loved to eat in bed when I was staying at hotels. I laughed.

“This is lovely” Taron agreed.

I got off the bed and grabbed the Mousse au Chocolat. I had to stifle a smirk. I had something nice planned for this.

“I have an idea” I smiled widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think this goes?


	20. Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I enjoy our time in Paris.
> 
> I hope you enjoy too! x

_I got off the bed and grabbed the Mousse au Chocolat. I had to stifle a smirk. I had something nice planned for this. “I have an idea” I smiled widely._

“Do you now?” Taron winked.

I smiled devilishly. He really brought out my kinkiest self. First I went into the bathroom and undressed, so I was only wearing my sexy lingerie. Then I walked over to get the dessert, opened it and dipped my index finger in the mousse before taking it in my mouth, sucking it clean. Mhh it was delicious.

I looked over at Taron who was sitting on the bed and the heat in his eyes was impossible to ignore.

“Come here” he whispered, his voice promising. He looked me up and down and gulped.

Oh I knew he would enjoy this.

I hopped on the bed and had another swipe of mousse before kissing him. He moaned into the kiss, tasting the delicious chocolate from my tongue. He took the cup of mousse from me before pushing me down on my back, hovering above me.

“Two can play this game, love” he smirked.

I was about to lose full control. He dipped his fingers into the mousse and then trailed a line of chocolate all over my collarbone, down to my navel.

“I love this underwear baby” he groaned. “You should wear this every day”.

He unclasped my bra and bent down, starting to lick his way along my collarbone, first one side, then the other. I arched my back as he kissed his way over my belly.

“Taron” I moaned, barely able to contain my excitement as he removed my panties.

I grinned. He didn’t know I had packed more of these yet.

“Wait” my voice not my own.

Taron stopped kissing me instantly though.

He looked down at me, confused.

_Taron:_

_What was going on? Had I gone too far?_

_She smiled at me “Can I try something?”_

_Oh she had a plan and I loved it already. She traced her index finger over my jawline._

_“Anything” I smiled at her._

_I just couldn’t resist her._

_She pressed her hands against my shoulders and I let her push me off her. What did she have planned?_

_I lay down on my back, staring at her. She had me hooked._

_She climbed over me hesitatingly, straddling me. Then she looked at me questioningly._

_I nodded slowly. I wouldn’t deny her a thing. I wanted whatever she did._

_“Go ahead” I said, winking at her._

_She raised her eyebrows at me, reaching between us for my cock. I handed her a condom and she rolled it on slowly. Painfully slow._

_I groaned “You are killing me here”_

_Smiling, she rose to her knees, placing my cock at her entrance and sinking down ever so slowly. Her smile was replaced with a light frown on her forehead. She threw her head back, moaning. It might just have been the best view I had ever seen._

_She started grinding her hips and now I was the one who groaned. I put my hands up her thighs and around her ass, encouraging her thrusts. I would never get tired of being inside her, enveloped by her heat._

_“It feels so good” she moaned._

_“It’s always so good”._

_“Always” She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her movements became bigger, less controlled._

_My heart was racing. I sat up to hold her closer to me._

_She opened her eyes and gasped. I could feel her starting to pulse around me. “Taron”_

_I couldn’t hold back any longer “I love you, Miriam”_

_I watched intrigued as her orgasm exploded over her body. Her limbs shook and she collapsed on top of me._

_“I love you too” she whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek._

_That’s all I ever wanted to hear as my orgasm shot up my spine and I spilled into her, wrapping my arms around her, holding her close._

_I panted into her hair, breathing in the scent of oranges and basil. I would hold her close and never let go._

_She pulled me in for a kiss and I lost myself in her._

_This was bliss._

I woke up the next morning as I heard my phone buzzing on the night stand. As I opened my eyes I found Taron peacefully asleep next to me. I got up silently, got Taron’s shirt and picked up the call.

“Hi Jess” I whispered and walked over to our suite living room, closing the bedroom door behind me.

“Hey” she was wide awake “I will get the flat” she said happily.

I giggled “Aw, I’m so happy for you”

I got into Taron’s shirt and sniffed on it. I had to stifle a moan. It smelled just like him.

“Anyway” she continued “that’s not all” she laughed

What was going on?

“What is it?” I said, smiling.

“I’m actually going out with Andrew!” she blurted out.

I threw my hand to my mouth “What?”

“Yeah. He came over to the office yesterday to grab the organizer and we ran into each other and got talking” she sighed “You never told me he’s that pretty, you know?”

I smiled. She had a point. He was pretty and nice. But I could focus on Taron only

“Sorry” I giggled. “I’m so happy for you though! Who knows, he might be the one”

Jess sighed. “I don’t think so, but who knows, right? How is Paris?”

I could practically see her smirk at me right that second.

“It’s great” I tried to shake off the warmth creeping up my spine as I imagined what had happened last night.

“The city is great” I smiled.

I knew that wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

“Oh come on” she groaned “Tell me details”

I laughed. “Well we spend a lot of time in bed” I giggled. “And he said he loves me”

I heard Jess’ sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line “Oh my God, Miriam! He told you he loves you??”

I laughed. I still couldn’t quite believe it

“He did” I was so in love with him.

“You are totally going to end up together. And if you get married, I want to be a bridesmaid” she joked.

I hoped she would be right though. I couldn’t imagine my life without Taron anymore.

We ended the call soon thereafter. Then I heard the door open and looked over to find Taron leaning against the door frame, looking me up and down while he was only wearing his boxers. He liked I was wearing his shirt, huh? Not as much as I loved wearing it. And I would never get tired of his looks either.

“Morning” he said sleepily.

“Hi” I smiled at him, my cheeks burning. “I think we should get ready since you have to be at the convention centre by 10 AM”

I checked my watch. It was already 8 AM.

He groaned as he pulled me closer, putting his arms around my lower waist.

“All I want is to stay in bed with you” he smirked.

I was already breathing shallowly at that thought. The effects he had on me were unhealthy

“Me too” I sighed “But you have fans to meet” I smiled.

They would be so happy to meet him.

“Later then?” He said as he turned around and walked into the bathroom.

We were at the convention centre fresh and ready by 9.30 AM. Taron was wearing a black ripped jean and a black shirt. Black really suited him, like every other colour basically. I was wearing jeans and a shirt too and I almost felt like a fan as I watched all the fans dying to meet him.

I went to leave when Taron had everything he needed. He didn’t need me here; most of the staff would look after him. Literally and figuratively. I smiled.

“Wait” he held onto my arm “Stay” he smiled before pulling me into a short kiss.

Good thing we were backstage or the fans would go crazy right there. And damn, that man could kiss.

I pulled away, looking at him “You don’t need me here”

“I do” he said instantly, his green eyes staring into mine. “I will always need you”

My heart skipped a beat. I hadn’t been sure if he meant what he said last night.

“All right” I smiled goofily.

Taron was the best and the fans were so happy. I was watching him from afar, smiling. I just couldn’t believe he was my man now. Some fans even asked me if I was his girlfriend and I said yes. They were so kind to me. I just couldn’t believe it.

In the evening, when the convention was over, Taron and I drove over to the Tour Montparnasse and had a breath-taking view over Paris.

“Oh wow” I gasped to see the city lit up beneath us.

Taron put his arm around my back and we stood there, taking in the view.

“Excuse me?” he suddenly said to a couple walking by. “Could you take a photo of us?”

He handed them his phone and they snapped a picture of us.

“I probably look weird” I laughed, I always thought I looked stupid in pictures.

Taron handed me his phone and I looked at the picture. We looked really happy, both smiling into the camera.

“Aw I love it” I smiled at him.

“Memories” he smirked at me before pulling me into a kiss.

Our weekend trip in Paris flew by in a blur. We were leaving today and I had enjoyed our time together. Always. I don’t think I have ever been in love with someone that much as I was with Taron. I sighed. Where would this lead to though? All I could imagine was us getting married and having kids and I lost it when I thought about little Taron’s running around the house or wherever we would live. I tried to shake that thought, we were nowhere near that point in our lives. As soon as that thought was gone, memories from last night came flooding back and I shivered.

_“At home, finally” Taron said. He did seem tired after his second day at the con._

_“I love how you treat your fans” I smiled._

_He took his time with every single one of them and tried to remember their names. Some of them even started crying when they met him. I smiled at that thought. That would have totally been me a few years back._

_“I love you, honey” he said as he pulled me into him, stressing the “you”._

_“You know I love you too” I have never felt that confident saying that to anybody as I did him. “I have for a while” I smirked._

_Talk about YEARS._

_Our mouths met, kissing tenderly at first before I opened my mouth and our kiss deepened. I moaned into the kiss as Taron walked me backwards against the nearest wall, putting his hands on either side of my face. He made me feel so secure and loved and my knees were wobbly._

_I pushed my hips against his, feeling his erection against my lower belly. He groaned in response._

_Then he pulled away, biting my lower lip in the process, something he loved doing._

_I grinned at him as he looked at me with heated eyes. How did they turn from green to black that fast?_

_“Why don’t we take a bath?” Taron asked, winking at me._

_I almost lost my footing right that second. I nodded slowly, biting my lip. I have never taken a bath with a man before, but I wanted to with him._

_“Let me just change” I smiled at him, hoping to sound confident, as I hurried into the bathroom._

_I took a deep breath, undressed and got into another set of lingerie. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize the woman standing in front of me. I finally felt proud and confident of who I was, body and mind._

_I smiled as I opened the bathroom door and Taron stopped dead in his tracks working on his belt._

_“Let me” I smiled at him._

_While I loosened his belt and unzipped his jeans he was caressing my bare skin around my shoulders, down to my belly and back. My skin was already on fire and I couldn’t wait to get him naked. When I was finished he stepped out of his pants and picked me up. I giggled as he carried me over to where the bathtub was standing, in the middle of the room. He had already filled it with water and dropped me feet first into the water. The warmth of the water was perfect and I sat down, looking up at Taron to find him watching me._

_I held his gaze as he undressed and got into the bathtub behind me, pulling me against his chest. I didn’t care I was still dressed in my lingerie. He placed his legs over mine, his knees bent and his ankles level with mine. I shivered at the thought of what we are about to do._

_Taron reached for a bottle of body wash and started to rub the soap into my neck and shoulders, massaging firmly with his fingers. I groaned. Then he moved lower, his hands gliding across to my breasts and I inhaled sharply as he started kneading them gently. My head fell back against his shoulder. He didn’t linger long though, his hands moved down to my belly and my breathing increased as he ripped my panties. Oh well I would have to buy new ones. He reached for a washcloth as I sat there panting. He leaned down a bit and washed between my legs. My heart was racing. I started moving my hips, pushing against his hand. I moaned as I felt the pleasure increasing._

_“Feel it for me” Taron groaned, kissing my neck._

_My hands rested on his thick thighs before I turned around in the bathtub. Luckily it was big enough for two people. I pulled him closer to me and we started kissing. Taron kissed me back hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth as I practically lay on him and felt his erection beneath me. He broke away and reached over for a condom he must have put there before._

_“Wrap your legs around me, baby” his voice was sexy as hell and I obliged._

_He rolled on the condom and thrust into me hard, the water almost splashing out of the tub. My laugh turns into a moan as he started moving, holding me close to him, the water was swaying around us. I held onto his broad shoulders before my hands wandered through his hair, kissing him._

_Then he hit that spot and I had to break the kiss, gasping for air and closing my eyes._

_“Taron” I moaned and he tightened his grip around my back._

_The area around the tub was completely drenched but I didn’t care. He took me, body and soul. The pressure inside me was building and building, driving me completely crazy. My orgasm sneaked up on me hard and fast. I was almost collapsing into the water but Taron held me tight. I opened my eyes to watch him part his lips while green eyes stared into brown ones. His jaw tightened as he came and he was more beautiful than ever._

_We went back to kissing after that. I would never get enough of that man. After a while he pulled out of me, helping me out of the bathtub and wrapping me up in a towel. I could barely walk but I wasn’t surprised about that._

“Honey?” Taron snapped me out of my day dream.

“What is it?” I said, blinking a few times, trying to come back to reality.

He smirked. Oh, he knew me too well

“When is our flight leaving again?”

I checked my watch. “In two hours” I said nonchalantly until I realized.

“Oh shit, we are late!” I practically yelled.

Taron only laughed at that. “Well good thing we are all packed then” he said as he zipped up his suitcase while mine was still sprawled out on the bed.

I hurried to get the rest of my stuff and just threw everything in my suitcase before zipping it up. We practically stormed out of our hotel room. I checked out at reception while Taron got a cab outside and we drove to the airport. Luckily traffic wasn’t that bad so we arrived at the airport in time.

Sitting down in my Business Class seat next to Taron I let out a breath “Thank God”.

Taron chuckled “What distracted you earlier?”

I heard the tone in his voice. He knew exactly what was going on

“Oh I don’t know really” I tried to change the subject but Taron wouldn’t let me as he placed his palm on my knee, slowly moving it upwards.

“Are you sure about that?”

I sighed, closing my eyes. “You know”

I opened my eyes, smirking over at him.

He leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear “Oh you have no idea babe”

The airplane took off and as soon as the seating belt signs were switched off Taron unbuckled his seat belt and got up.

I was startled as to what was going on until he whispered “Meet me in one minute” and walked over to one of the toilets.


	21. Weeks and months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I enjoy are back from Paris. See how our relationship develops and what my friends are up to.

Was he serious? I could barely wait a minute until I got up my seat and knocked against his toilet cabin, my legs shaking. He opened it immediately, dragging me inside and crushing his mouth down to mine, groaning. Good thing the Business Class toilets were roomy and not ugly at all.

I moaned into the kiss while Taron pressed me into the wall, kissing his way down my neck

“I will never get enough of you”.

“Me neither” I breathed out.

“Can’t wait to get you home” he said as he dipped his hand under my dress, pushing my panties to the side and started circling his finger over my clit.

My head fell back against the wall and he kept one arm wrapped around me so I wouldn’t drop to the floor.

“I know how horny you are all the time, because I am too” he breathed out as he unzipped his pants and rolled on a condom.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as the thrust into me hard and I moaned. I just hoped nobody would hear us.

He continued thrusting in and out of me at a rapid pace, just as needy as I was.

He put his hand over my mouth as I started to contract around him.

“Don’t stop” I moaned but just muffled sounds came out.

Taron shut me up with a kiss as we both came, limbs shaking. He had me trapped between the wall and him as our kiss deepened and I pulled my hands through his hair trying to get him even closer to me.

We landed back in London in no time. I felt like everyone knew what we had done, but in reality, nobody gave a shit.

Later that day Diana, Jess and I decided to grab dinner together. We met up at Zizzi’s at St. Katherine Docks. I just loved the place. It was a perfect and peaceful location and the food was delicious.

Diana and Jess arrived shortly after I did.

“Hi girls” I got up from my chair to hug them both tightly.

I still couldn’t believe we all lived here now.

They sat down too and we ordered our food and began chatting.

“So” I started, looking over to Jess “You and Andrew, huh?” I laughed.

Jess smiled “Who knew right!” she sighed “He’s amazing. We actually went out last night and he was the perfect gentleman”

“Just imagine you will end up with him and all of our boyfriends are actually friends” Diana swooned.

“How are things with you and Richard anyway?” I asked her.

“Couldn’t be better to be honest” she said, smiling. “He actually invited me to his family dinner in Scotland next month”

“He did?” I asked as I heard Jess gasp.

“This is a huge deal” Jess said.

Diana laughed “I probably won’t understand a word they say”

We all laughed at that.

“Oh I can totally relate” I smiled. “The most important thing is that you understand Richard”

Diana smirked as she daydreamed “We do understand each other” she winked at us.

“What about you and Taron?” Jess asked.

I sighed. “Urgh I just love him so much” I whined

Jess giggled, talking to Diana “Has she told you yet they both said the L word?”

Diana looked at me surprised “You did? Holy shit!” she smiled.

That constant smile just wouldn’t leave my face

“Yeah”. I looked down “I don’t want to get my hopes up, though”

“What do you mean?” Jess said. “You are meant to be together!”

“Are we really?” I asked. “I mean we love each other but is that really enough?”

“It totally is” Diana said “believe me”

**A few months later**

Taron and I were still happy and I couldn’t believe all of my dreams had come true. Almost at least. I slipped into a dark red evening gown that was cut low in the back and looked over at Taron who looked sharp in his black and dark red patterned suit. He could just wear anything. I sighed.

“You look lovely, babe” he said as he walked over to stand behind me.

I looked at our reflection in the mirror and I was overwhelmed. Our outfits were matching, but apart from that we just looked great together.

“I’m pretty nervous about the premiere”

We were going to The King’s Man premiere at Leicester Square tonight. I was slowly getting used to all the flashes and fans that seemed to follow Taron wherever he went but it was still unusual and uncomfortable.

“You will be fine” Taron said as he traced his fingers over my bare back. “And I will be by your side the whole time”

I shivered instantly. The effects he had on me hadn’t faded at all.

“I know you won’t be because of all these interviews and everything” I smiled as I turned around, pulling my arms around his waist. “But that’s okay”

He came closer and pressed his lips to mine and we kissed gently and softly, pulling away before things heated up.

A car picked us up and we drove over to Leicester Square. Taron got out of the car first, rounding it to help me out of the car. He put his arm around my waist and held me close as we walked down the red carpet together. I probably looked like a deer in the headlights but I didn’t care as long as Taron was by my side. Whenever he glanced over at me the look in his eyes was pure love and I smiled at him adoringly. We were quite the couple.

He let go of me to answer some interviews before rushing back to my side and we both walked inside the theatre together. I was stunned that this was our reality now. We took our seats next to each other, Taron had insisted on that, and he put his hand on my knee reassuringly. My heartbeat picked up, but not from the excitement of the premiere.

“You were great out there” he whispered.

I glanced over at him, smiling “Thank you, honey”

I leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek but he turned his head and our mouths met. As much as I wanted to deepen the kiss, we couldn’t do that here.

We pulled away as the movie started. We would have to continue this later.

The movie itself was great, I just missed Taron himself on the big screen. But he would be back there soon, as they started to film Kingsman 4 in and around London shortly. He had already dyed his hair dark brown and I loved it. I couldn’t wait to see him with a Kingsman suit and his glasses on. I smirked at that thought.

As we got home later that day we went up to our bedroom and our lips clashed together again, our kiss turning heated within a second. I moaned before Taron pulled away, turned me around and unzipped my dress. It pooled down around my feet and I stepped out of it and got out of my shoes while Taron got out of his jacket and tie. Then I started unbuttoning Taron’s shirt, revelling in the skin underneath it. He groaned as I kissed my way over his chest and pulled me closer to him. He walked me towards the bed, laying me down softly as he unbuckled his belt and got out of his pants and boxers in one go. I sighed at the view of his hard and long cock. I lay down on the bed excitedly and Taron lay down on top of me. His weight on mine is what I would live for for all eternity.

“I love you so much” I smiled up at him as I traced my fingers over his jawline, kissing my way down his neck and he groaned.

“Not as much as I love you” he groaned as his hands explored my body even though he already knew every inch of it.

His fingers graced over my nipples and he unhooked my bra.

“You make me feel so special” he groaned as he kissed his way down my body.

I threw my head back, moaning, knowing what would happen next. He slowly pulled down my panties and when his tongue met my clit I was gone.

“Taron” I moaned, raving my hands through his hair.

He continued pleasuring me and I felt my orgasm coming nearer and nearer when he just stopped. I opened my eyes, confused and left hanging, to find him lick his lips before crashing his lips back to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue. A few years back I would have thought it was ugly, but sex was dirty if you were doing it right.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer to me. He pulled away to grab a condom when I stopped his hand.

“We don’t have to” I breathed out. “I want to feel you bare inside me” He knew I was on the pill anyway.

Taron groaned at that and we went back to kissing, relishing in that feeling.

He pulled away saying “That is everything I want” as he thrust into me slowly, never taking his eyes off mine.

I woke up the next morning as I heard my phone ringing beside me. Taron moaned beside me, pulling me closer to him. I tried to untangle myself from him to reach it. I sat on the edge of the bed as I picked it up.

“Hi Diana” I replied sleepily.

“Oh I am so sorry! Did I wake you?”

She wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important “It’s no problem, we got to bed late last night”

I smirked at that thought. I didn’t think we had slept much at all.

“What is it?”

“I’m engaged” she screamed on the other end of the line.

“Wait, what?” maybe I was too tired to process whatever she had said.

“Richard proposed to me last night” she said, her voice shaking.

“Oh my God” I screamed “I am so happy for you! We have to meet up later, you have to tell me everything”

Richard and Diana were the perfect fit and now they were getting married!

We decided to have a coffee later that day and I hung up.

I felt Taron move behind me, draping his arms around my shoulders.

“Is there a reason why you screamed?” he asked.

I moved around to face him. Damn he was pretty in the morning, the stubble around his sharp jawline and his tousled hair.

“Richard and Diana are getting married” I smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrows “I’m so happy for them” he said, not sounding surprised at all.

“Wait” I put my forefinger against his chest “Did you know?”

He grinned at me “I did. Richard is my best friend, you know?” He laughed.

I laughed. “I still can’t believe it” I swooned.

I couldn’t wait to see them getting married.

The planning of the wedding got along great. Richard and Diana planned to get married in London which made everything a lot easier. Both their families would fly in for the weekend and they set a date half a year from now. Apparently, they couldn’t wait to be husband and wife. Jess and I were bridesmaids as well as a school friend of Diana’s. Taron would be the best man together with Andrew and Kit Harington. I was so excited to meet everyone, especially some of the Game of Thrones cast, including Emilia Clarke who I had been a fan of for years.

The following weeks flew by really fast and at some point, we went dress fitting. I was so excited for this! Diana had picked out the perfect wedding dress and I teared up as I saw her in it.

“This is so pretty” I cried.

Jess put her hand on my shoulder. “What is going on with you lately?”

I grinned “I have no idea to be honest. I could just laugh and cry at the same time”

“Well, me too” Diana laughed.

Jess and I also tried on our bridesmaids’ dresses that were rose, strapless and flowing down to the floor. Everything was just perfect and beautiful.

**The day of the wedding**

I got into my bridesmaid’s dress as Taron put on his dashing suit. His bow tie was matching my dress.

“Hey can you zip me up?” I glanced over at him

He came over and zipped up my dress, lightly touching my bare skin in the process. My mind immediately flashed back to us in that Harrods changing room a few months ago and I smiled.

“Do you remember when we were in that changing room at Harrods?” I asked him.

“How could I forget?” he whispered in my ear from behind, lightly kissing my neck in the process.

My breathing was shallow “I just didn’t think it affected you at all” I whispered as I turned and he put his arms around me.

“Oh it did, believe me” he said as he trailed kisses down my neck again, to my cleavage.

“I can’t believe we are here now”

Our best friends were getting married and we have been a couple for months. There didn’t seem to be an end to being this addicted and in love with him.

Taron leaned in closer and we kissed, our tongues tangling softly as the heat of the kiss was burning my skin. I pulled away, pressing my lips together.

“We shouldn’t” I said as I pushed him away gently “We should go”

He kissed me on the cheek “Laters, baby”

I laughed at that.

Diana and Richard got married at the Queen’s House in South East London which was situated in Greenwich park. Taron and I went to look after the bride and groom, letting go of each other’s hands.

Diana wasn’t nervous at all, she was just happy.

“I can’t wait” she giggled.

Jess swooned “I’m so happy for the two of you” she said to Diana.

Things with her and Andrew were great too, though.

I laughed “So when is your wedding, Jess?” I teased her.

She laughed “Well you gotta ask Andrew” she smirked. “I don’t need to get married right away anyway. I’m lucky to have him”.

I smiled “I’m so glad to have both of you here” I hugged them.

Jess and I went outside to wait for her and Richard, standing across from Andrew and Taron. I smiled over at him and he winked.

I nearly lost it when he introduced me to Kit.

“It’s so nice to meet you” I smiled.

“Nice to meet you too” he replied.

I guess I would meet his wife and everyone else later. Then I could tell him I still couldn’t believe Jon Snow killed Daenerys on Game of Thrones. I had to stifle a laugh.

Taron put his arm around me whispering “You are into him, eh?” teasing me.

I looked at him “Not as much as I am into you” I said before kissing him quickly and walking back to my spot, smirking over at him.

Richard came down the aisle, looking more dapper than ever and hugged us all.

He did seem nervous. “I can’t believe this amazing woman is marrying me today”

Jess and I swooned while Taron and Kit clapped him on the back.

Then the wedding march started playing and Diana came walking down the aisle, not once straying her eyes from Richard. I teared up immediately and I also heard Jess sniff next to me. I glanced over at Taron to see tears form in his eyes too. I smiled.

The ceremony itself was wonderful and there wouldn’t be a dry eye.

Afterwards we went outside to take pictures in the park and luckily the London weather treated us well. It was Oktober but the sun was shining and it wasn’t too cold. My mind wandered off to imagining my own wedding and I tried to push that thought out of my mind.

We went back inside for the wedding reception and Taron introduced me to Emilia Clarke and I lost it.

“I’m such a huge fan” I smiled and she pulled me into a hug.

“Aw thank you” she laughed.

We talked some more and I realised we were actually sat at the same table. She was so nice and genuine, I hoped we would be friends.

I also met Leslie, Kit’s wife, and Maisie Williams and Sophie Turner were there as well as some more of the Game of Thrones cast. I also met Lily James and Matt Smith, who were friends with Richard and Diana too.

It felt like I was in some kind of dream world.

Taron put his hand on my leg

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

I glanced at him smiling brightly. “I don’t think I have been better”

He smirked, leaning over “Oh don’t say that” he winked at me, moving his hand higher.

I shivered. I couldn’t wait to get him home later today or rather early tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know below


	22. Christmas in Aberystwyth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our best friends Diana and Richard just got married. Next up is Taron’s birthday and Christmas!

We danced the night away and this was seriously one of the best nights of my life.

I went to the restroom at some point and ran into Richard on my way there.

“Hey you” I smiled at him.

He looked so happy “Hi. What do you think of the party?”

“Oh it’s perfect” It really was

“I just don’t know how to thank you for introducing me to Diana” he chuckled.

I clapped him on the shoulder “It’s nothing” I smiled “I’m just happy for the two of you”

“I just can’t believe we kissed last year” he laughed.

I started laughing too “Tell me about it”

“Taron is really happy with you, you know” he smirked.

“I know” I smiled.

Well, at least I think I did. And I hoped so.

Taron and I left the party in the early morning and said our goodbyes to everyone, specifically to Richard and Diana who would leave for their honeymoon. They had decided to fly to Singapore where Diana would show Richard where she used to live, before travelling to New Zealand together.

“Thank you for everything” Diana said as she hugged me.

“What are best friends for?” I smiled at her. “Hey, enjoy your honeymoon” I smirked.

Taron and Richard hugged too and clapped each other on the back, before Taron led me to the car waiting for us.

He put his hand on my thigh as soon as we were on the backseat

“I’m so glad I got you all to myself now” he winked.

“Me too, babe” I whispered, before pulling his face to mine, our lips touching. We kissed tenderly and the butterflies in my stomach rose as they had done the first time we kissed.

The air between us got heavier. Taron held my hand as we got out of the car, sliding his thumb across my inner wrist. I gasped, the anticipation of what would happen killing me slowly.

Diana sent some pictures of New Zealand a few days later and I decided to give her a call.

“Hi” she answered

“Hey” I smiled “How are you?”

“It’s so wonderful here. I wanted to go back here for ages” she laughed

I swooned “Aw I’m so jealous” I teased her.

“How is everything in London?” she asked curiously

“Everything’s great” I smirked.

“Still madly in love with him, huh?” she teased me.

I laughed “Totally” I said before being serious “I just can’t imagine a life without him anymore”

“Well you don’t have to”

I sighed “I don’t know” I guess I was just scared someone better would come along for him “I sure as hell am not planning on letting him go”

“He loves you too” Diana said. “You know, Richard actually said he had never seen Taron that in love with a woman before”

I laughed “He actually said the same about him”

“Who knows you might get married soon” she said hopefully

I sighed “I don’t think so. We are actually quite busy at the moment. And I don’t need to get married right away”

Even though I wanted to get married at some point.

In the blink of an eye Taron’s birthday was right around the corner. I was so helpless, I had no idea what I should get him.

“How about a pair of sunglasses?” Jess suggested as she took a sip of her tea. We had met up at a Pret-A-Manger.

I laughed. “You know he has a favourite pair he wears all the time”

I had a bite of my chocolate chip cookie.

She chuckled “Yeah I know. How about a voucher then?”

I grimaced “Don’t you think that’s a bit impersonal?”

Somehow every idea seemed like it wasn’t good enough for him.

Jess groaned “Well do you have a better idea?” She smirked at me.

She was pissed and I couldn’t blame her. I was a difficult friend at times.

“I don’t know” I whined. “I guess I will come up with something”.

“So anyway, how are things with you and Andrew?” I asked her.

They had just moved in together.

“It’s great” she smiled. “We are actually better than ever” she laughed.

I decided to plan the perfect day for him and hoped he would like it.

I woke up in the morning and tiptoed out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. I brought it upstairs to find him still asleep on the bed. He was a sight for sore eyes, lying there in just his boxers. I got back on the bed, lightly raving my fingers through his hair and bringing my lips to his. He groaned as he kissed me back and held me tight.

“Good morning, babe” I whispered. “Happy Birthday”

He opened his eyes slowly and green eyes were staring into brown ones

“Thank you” he smiled before flipping us over so I lay under him.

“I have a surprise for you” I smirked.

He raised his right eyebrow “You do?” he smiled like a little boy.

“Yeah” I smiled as I moved out from under him “You better get dressed” I smirked at him. “After you had your breakfast”

I had actually booked a Swedish Ice Driving Adventure for him so we would have to fly out to Mount Are in Sweden. I smiled. Taron had no idea.

“Pack some warm clothes” I called “We will stay the night”

“Where the hell are we going?” he asked curiously.

“I guess you will have to find out” I said as I got my thick winter coat from the closet.

We flew out from London City Airport and had to change in Stockholm to get to Are.

Taron was completely beside himself as we arrived at the training circuits. The ice track was carved and shaped onto the lake. There were various training circuits and slaloms. The trainers greeted us and explained everything. Taron would drive a Porsche 911 and get instructions from some famous rally champion. I was kind of scared of what could happen but Taron was excited and happy.

“You are seriously the best girlfriend ever” he said before kissing me.

I watched Taron drive the car through the ice and held my breath a few times. I was so scared to lose him. The second he got out of the car I ran over to him, nearly slipping on the ice, and hugged him close.

The next experience was a safari through the mountains. The nature was wonderful and quiet. They actually drove us to our lodge for the night. It was a small wood house and we had a breath-taking few over the mountains and trees covered in snow. We even had spa facilities to ourselves and a three-course dinner planned later.

“I love this” Taron said as he stood next to me, admiring the view.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” I smiled.

Taron put his hand in mine “I just don’t know how to thank you”

I glanced over at him “Oh, I can think of a few ways” I smiled.

We went swimming together and I was finally proud of my body. A few years back I would have felt queasy in a bikini, I actually hadn't gone swimming at all. Taron had changed all that, making me feel confident and loved and I would always be thankful for that.

It was a small pool but we had it all to ourselves and we made sure to enjoy that. We laughed, kissed and made out and I couldn’t imagine a more perfect time than this. Dinner was delicious and we stayed up all night, making love, before falling asleep of exhaustion in the early mornings.

Our flight back to London was short and sweet. I went back to the office to talk through all the details of shooting Kingsman in the new year. My belly somersaulted imagining Taron in these great suits and glasses. I smirked. I would definitely would have to take advantage of him looking like THAT.

Christmas was first though. We decided to spend the holidays in Wales with Taron’s family. We drove to Aberystwyth together and I was so excited to meet Taron’s family again. Mari and Rosie were now 10 and 8 years old and they were so happy to have their older brother back.

He hugged them both and whirled them around while they giggled. I couldn’t help but think of him being a dad one day. He would be the perfect dad. His mom Christine and stepdad Tom greeted us and they were lovely. We could actually stay in Taron’s old bedroom. It was a small guest bedroom now, but just everything we would need.

Taron closed the door behind me and pulled me into a kiss, walking me up against the wall behind me. I pulled away first, pressing my lips together and looking into his gorgeous green eyes

“I think we should behave while we are staying with your family” I smirked at him.

He groaned, rolling his eyes “Urgh”

I laughed. But to be honest, I couldn’t agree more.

_Taron:_

_I really enjoyed the time at home with my family. Watching Miriam talk and play with my sisters was amazing. She was laughing and cuddling them as if they were her children. I watched her in awe while my mom and I cleared the dishes of dinner._

_“She seems like an amazing young woman” My mom said suddenly._

_I glanced over at her, smiling “She really is”_

_My mom put her hand on my shoulder “I have never seen you so smitten before” she smiled._

_“I really love her” I shrugged “It just feels like she is the one”_

_I couldn’t imagine my life without her anymore._

_Miriam came into the kitchen, smiling “Christine, can I help you with anything?”_

_My mom smiled “No, sweetie, it’s fine”_

_“Hey” I said, putting my arm around her waist “Why don’t I show you the city a bit?”_

_She smiled up at me “Oh, I would love that”_

_We got changed and put on our warm coats before I showed Miriam around my hometown a bit._

_“This is so pretty” she said, in awe._

_“Ah, this is nothing” I laughed. “But it’s my home I guess”_

_“I love it here” she smiled at me, intertwining her fingers with mine as we walked down the road._

_“It was actually named one of the most unromantic cities in the UK” I said as we stopped at the seafront._

_“I think it’s very romantic” she said as she pulled me closer to her._

_She shivered. “It’s cold though”_

_I put my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to me._

_“Let me warm you up” I whispered before bringing my lips to hers._

_We kissed for what felt forever and I felt more at home than ever._

_Her lips were parted and swollen as we pulled away, her cheeks flush. I loved this look on her._

_“Why don’t we go back home?” I asked and pulled her close to me so she wouldn’t be cold._

_We hurried to get back and luckily it wasn’t far._

_I pulled her towards me the second we were back in our room. One hand around her waist, the other tangling through her hair, I pushed her against the wall. I smoothed my palm up her inner thigh and she tipped her head back, gasping._

_“We have to be quiet” I whispered and she bit her lip._

_“Don’t you think we should…” she hesitated “not have sex here?”_

_I chuckled lightly. “You sound unsure, babe”_

_Her eyes met mine, she was so beautiful “You know I want you”_

_I kissed her lips before moving to her neck, down her jawline. I was already rock hard and we hadn’t even undressed yet. My hands caressed her legs as she got out of her jeans. I reached between her legs and pulled at the lace. She moaned as I tore her panties and unzipped my pants._

_“Be quiet” I whispered before slamming into her and shutting her up with a kiss._

_I stilled and we stared at each other in silent understanding. We both wanted this. Needed this. And there was something incredible exciting about having sex right there and then._

_Slowly I began to move out, not wanting to leave her body. I buried my face in her neck, trying to muffle my own sounds, not trusting myself to be able to hold back either._

_“Taron” she moaned quietly as I pushed back in._

_Her fingers tightened in my hair as I began to thrust in and out of her. I wanted to stay here, fucking her forever. No woman has ever made me feel that way. My breathing became choppy as we stared at each other. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she began to pulse around me, coming silently, throwing her head back to the wall with a thud. I came as if it was our first time together, my body stiff, desperate to prolong our connection as long as I could._

We woke up on Christmas morning, cuddling, before going downstairs to find that Mari and Rosie were already up. I laughed as they were so excited to unwrap their Christmas presents. Christine got them clothes while Taron’s presents included a board game.

I smiled. He was so humble, he could have literally bought everything. I loved how down to Earth he was and glanced over at him as he unwrapped my present for him.

I had bought a watch for him and I was so nervous that he would like it.

He glanced at the box and then at me, pulling me into a quick kiss before saying

“It’s so beautiful” he took the watch out and put it on his wrist. It looked good on him, but then again everything did.

“Oh wow” Rosie said as she came closer to have a look at the watch.

“So pretty!” Mari said.

Christine went to grab some cookies and I took one from her and started chewing. I watched in awe as everyone exchanged presents. The atmosphere was so peaceful and loving I felt at home.

Then Taron handed me my present.

I sat up, looking over at him, smiling, as he put his hand on my knee. I unwrapped it and gasped as I opened the lid of the box. It was a beautiful silver necklace that had delicate hearts hanging down.

“I love it” I whispered as he put on the necklace for me. He lightly put my hair on one side and kissed the back of my neck before pulling away.

“It’s really pretty” Christine said, smiling over at us.

We had roast turkey, Christmas cake and cookies and I was full and happy.

Taron and I drove back home for my birthday on 27th and I was so excited for what he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That trip to Sweden was inspired by https://trulyexperiences.com/uk/sweden-ice-driving-break.html


	23. My birthday and Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday so we celebrate that. Then Taron starts shooting Kingsman 3

I woke up the following morning to find the sun shining in brightly. I opened my eyes, looked outside and realised it had snowed overnight.

Taron came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist but otherwise naked.

He smiled “Happy birthday, darling” he said as he came over to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss and pulled him down to me, pulling my fingers through his damp hair.

He groaned before pulling away “Do you want to stay in bed all day or spend the day outside?” he winked.

“Stay in bed all day” I joked as I held him close to me.

He laughed as he moved off me. “Better get dressed” he smirked.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper, wrapped a scarf around my neck and took my coat.

“Where are we going?” I asked as I got downstairs and found Taron waiting for me.

“You’ll see” he said.

Ah, he loved his revenge after I hadn’t told him where we would spend his birthday either.

I smiled, took his hand and we strolled through the city until we stood in front of Riding House Café. We both had pancakes and they were delicious.

Afterwards we took the tube over to Winter Wonderland and went ice skating there, all touristy. I laughed as I strapped on my ice skates and Taron helped me up. I had in fact never ice skated before.

“Oh I will suck at this” I laughed as Taron held me close to keep me from falling.

“You’ll be fine” he said as we hit the ice and I tried to let go of my grip on him.

It actually worked quite well and soon enough we ice skated while holding hands and laughed. People tended to look at us weirdly but we simply didn’t care. I moved my skates and spun around so I was up against Taron’s body and we stopped skating and kissed. Right in the middle of the crowd, but we didn’t care. He made me feel more alive than any person ever has.

We pulled away giggling like teenagers before unstrapping the skates and strolling through Hyde Park. The city was quite empty and we enjoyed our alone time together.

“Thank you for this perfect day” I said to Taron as we went back home. There was nothing better than exploring London on foot.

“That’s not all, you know?” he smiled.

What had he planned?

“What else do you have in mind?” I smiled.

“You will have to wait and see” he teased me.

He was the devil. I would probably take it out on him in bed later. Or he on me. I shivered.

He had a karaoke night planned for us and Diana, Richard, Jess and Andrew came too.

“Hi guys” I greeted everyone and they all hugged me and wished me Happy Birthday.

I didn’t think I ever had so many great friends before.

Taron and I sat down in our booth and Diana and Richard started singing “We don’t talk anymore” by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez. Richard was actually quite the good singer.

They had fun and we cheered them on.

I was kind of nervous about Taron and me singing together. Even though it was a dream come true, I was worried because I couldn’t sing for shit.

“Pick a song, babe” Taron whispered and I went over and told them what to play.

We got up on the stage together and I was pretty anxious but Taron put his arm around me reassuringly.

“Nothing on you” by Ed Sheeran started playing and he smiled at me. He knew I listened to this song nonstop at the moment.

_I feel it, can you feel it tonight?_   
_I feel the fire between you and I_   
_I mean it, don’t you turn off the light_   
_So I don’t wanna leave here ever, no_   
_She was like, “Damn_   
_Boy, I never took you for a one night stand_   
_So don’t make plans_   
_For nothing but me and a little romance, ” hey_

_You and I, whiskey on ice_   
_Maybe later we can turn down all the lights_   
_Or keep ‘em on with nothing on_   
_Ooh my, my, my_

_I was rollin’ up something with you_   
_Kickin’ back in the way that we do_   
_I got everythin’ I need in this room_   
_Smoke clouds and the scent of perfume_   
_And all my friends are in the club_   
_And they keep ringin’ my phone_   
_But they ain’t got nothing on you_   
_When you ain’t got nothing on you_

I was all hot and bothered by the time we finished and Taron pulled me into a kiss. People whistled and cheered and I was even more mortified as we broke apart and left the stage. Taron was an amazing singer, but I had already known that.

“You were so great” Jess laughed.

I put my hands in front of my face “Oh God”

I still couldn’t believe we had actually done that.

Jess and Andrew were up next and they sang “If I lose myself” by OneRepublic. I loved that song. They could both sing quite well.

I was starting to cool down as Taron leaned over and whispered “Maybe later we can turn down all the lights. Or keep 'em on with nothing on” in reference to the song we had just sung.

I glanced at him and bit my lip while he winked at me.

We went home later that night when it wasn’t even my birthday anymore.

“I feel the fire between you and I” I whispered and had to laugh.

“I got everythin’ I need in this room” he whispered back before dipping his head and pressing his lips to mine. Then he walked over to the closet and pulled out a small box.

“I know it’s not your birthday anymore” It was 3 AM “but this is your present”

I smiled at him. “Thank you” before giving him a short kiss.

We sat down on the bed as I unwrapped the gift and found it was a box from Lunetterie Generale. I let out a laugh and Taron smiled as I opened the lid to find a pair of sunglasses inside. It were Spitfire sunglasses. Taron owned and loved those in yellow and mine were light rose.

“I love these” I gasped as I took the glasses out of the box and put them on.

“How do I look?” I smiled over at him.

“You’re beautiful” he said.

“Thank you” I hugged him “I know how much you like the glasses, but they are just so expensive”

I had looked those up in the past and they cost around $800.

“I wanted to” he smirked.

I let myself fall back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling

“I loved today”

Taron lay down next to me “I love you” he whispered before kissing me.

That light heady feeling I got whenever he kissed me came back in full force. I rolled over to my side so I was closer to him and he wrapped one arm around me to pull me closer. I kissed him back with everything I had and he groaned. He pulled away and brought his hand up to my face to caress my cheek as he stared into my eyes. My fingers wandered through his hair and I still couldn’t believe this was real and not just a dream. He slowly leaned forward until his lips were on mine again and rolled me on my back.

Our tender kiss turned passionate as he started to undress me, taking his time to worship my body. I moaned as his tongue slid over my lips, down my throat and to my breasts. Then he got up and undressed while I watched him. His body was shaped to perfection, especially since he had trained hard to get in great shape for Kingsman. Still it wasn’t his body that made me love him. He was the sweetest, kindest and most humble person I knew.

He came back to lay on top of me. He started kissing his way down my body and I arched my back when he reached my panties and pulled them down. I gasped as he dipped one finger inside me and pressed his tongue against my clit.

“Taron” I sighed and he looked up at me.

Tension sizzled between us and he held eye contact as he bent low again.

I squeeze my eyes closed, my head tipping back. He picked up the pace and there was no time to resist the orgasm building inside of me.

“Come for me, darling” he whispered and his hoarse, raw voice sent me over the edge and my body trembled.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered before kissing me again.

Without warning I sat up and leaped onto him, soft curves meeting hard muscles.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer to me as we kissed as if there was no tomorrow.

“I love you” I said as I stared into his beautiful eyes that were now almost black.

He smiled before he thrust into me soft and slow. He groaned as he pushed in deeper until he was buried inside me. I was too far gone to hear anything other than his breathing. God, he was sexy. The way he moved. The way he held himself up on one arm and stared down at where we were connected. I shuddered.

I reached up and dragged my palm across his chest hair before moving lower, holding my arms around his hips to have him as close as possible.

We were so in synch I felt myself clench around him as his body started to shake. We stared into each other’s eyes and the look on his face was something I would never forget.

We both lay there breathing hard, the warmth of his breath against my neck as he trailed soft kisses to my neck.

“This was perfect” he whispered.

We spent New Year’s Eve at Duck and Waffle and had a great view over the London skyline. I would never tire of that view. The food was perfect and we enjoyed the time together with our friends. I realised Diana didn’t drink any alcohol though.

“Hey, how are you?” I asked her.

She smiled brightly “I’m great, actually”

And suddenly the penny dropped.

“Wait, are you pregnant?” I whispered.

“I am” she said happily.

“Oh my God” I said and hugged her tight “I’m so happy for you”

“Thank you” she smirked and I saw that glow surrounding her “I’m actually only 8 weeks along yet”

“Can’t wait to see your bump” I giggled.

Taron and I kissed when it stroked midnight and I couldn’t believe it was 2024 now. Time flew by so fast and I was suddenly sad I didn’t have a family and children yet.

The following weeks were busy as Taron started shooting Kingsman. It was normal procedure Taron had a personal assistant on set but he insisted to take me with him. I could barely contain my excitement.

I waited for him as he got ready in his trailer and I lost my shit as I saw him stand there in his Kingsman suit and glasses.

“Oh my God” I said and threw my hands to my mouth.

He laughed, raising his eyebrow “What do you think?”

“I love this!” I yelled.

He came closer, wrapping his arms around my lower body. My legs were practically jelly, even though I had seen him in a lot of different suits by now, this was something different.

“You should wear these glasses everyday” I whispered as he leaned in closer to kiss me.

Our kiss turned passionate and he pulled away before we could take things further.

“Sorry baby, but I have to go”

I held onto his arm before saying “Don’t leave me hanging too long” and smirked.

He winked at that “I’ll be back in no time”

As I was working through e-mails and the schedule the door to the trailer opened and Taron came back, still looking hot as hell and his hair and suit still in place. I sighed and watched as he walked towards me. I got up, just in time as his lips crashed to mine. I moaned into the kiss. He smelled heavenly. I kissed him back, I had already missed his touch. My lips parted and Taron’s tongue slid softly against mine. His kisses were slow and deep and perfect. He softly laid me down on the couch and moved on top of me.

“I have missed you” I said as we pulled away for air.

How could we be so addicted to each other?

“Me too, honey” he whispered

“Leave your glasses on” I moaned as he started undressing, his hands roaming my body.

He chuckled lightly but kept them on as he freed me of my clothes. He groaned as he saw I was wearing black lace underwear. He kissed me over my underwear and my smile faded.

“Taron” someone shouted from outside the trailer, knocking on the door. “We need you back on set”

He groaned, got up and dressed before leaning down to kiss me again “Sorry, love”

We were back at home cooking some pasta together. The days of shooting Kingsman were great and I have even met Colin Firth yet. He was a darling. Channing Tatum would be in the movie too, but I hadn’t met him yet.

“There is something I would like to discuss with you” Taron said out of nowhere.

“What is it?” What was going on?

“There is an intense kissing scene coming up for Kingsman shortly” I gulped “So I wanted to check in with you”

I looked into his eyes searchingly “Well” I started “It’s your job”

I would have to get used to it eventually.

He smiled “I know that. It’s just kind of uncomfortable shooting these scenes with a complete stranger”

I had to think back to the former kissing scenes he had done for Kingsman and other movies

“Well you’re good at it” I smirked, teasing him.

“Am I now?” he raised his right eyebrow.

“Oh, you are” I said as I pulled him closer to me and our lips touched.

“Anyway” Taron said “I actually wondered if you would like to shoot that part with me”

Wait, what?

“What do you mean?” I asked incredulously.

“They will take the shot so nobody will recognise it’s you” he smiled at me.

I laughed “Have you done that before?” I was curious.

He looked at me strangely. “No, I haven’t.” he said as he caressed my cheek. “But I want to with you”

Feelings overcame me but I tried to keep it together.

“In that case I would love to” I smiled

We kissed passionately after that before we smelled the sauce had burned.

“Oh fuck” Taron said and I laughed before lightly clapping him on the back. Ever since he was back on the Kingsman set he cursed more, but who could blame him?

“Why don’t we go up to The Shard on Saturday?” Taron asked as we had breakfast. Saturday would be his day off.

“Oh, I would love that” I grinned at him. There was no day I wouldn’t go up to The Shard. The view was just absolutely amazing.

“Great” he smiled as he got up and cleared our plates.


	24. The Bling from The Shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

I went to grab coffee with my friends as Taron hit the gym. We met up at SAID DAL 1923 and they had strawberries dipped in chocolate.

“Urgh I am so hungry all the time” Diana groaned and Jess laughed.

“Well you have to feed two people now” Jess replied.

“How are you feeling?” I asked

Diana smiled “Oh I am fine. I don’t think I have felt better”

“Aw” I swooned “I’m pretty jealous” I laughed.

“Don’t be” Diana smiled “You won’t be when I’m fat” She said as she had a bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

Jess laughed “Well if anything, you are the tiniest one of us all” She had a point.

“So how are you and Taron?” she asked me.

I sighed. The routine of shooting Kingsman had set in but I was so nervous about the kissing scene I would shoot with Taron

“I will be in the movie” I blurted out.

Diana and Jess looked at me in shock “Wait, what?”

I laughed. “Yeah, well Taron said that there is a kissing scene coming up for the movie” I paused “He asked me to step in”

“This is a huge deal” Jess said. “Also sounds like a dream come true” she laughed.

“Tell me about it!” I said. “But I’m no actress”

Diana smirked “I guess you just have to be yourself”

I laughed at that “Well you are right about that” I would never get tired of kissing him.

“Anyway we will go up to The Shard on Saturday” I loved the building and the view so much.

“Why?” Diana asked, sounding suspicious.

“Oh I don’t know” I said absentmindedly “Taron just suggested it”

“Uh-hu” Diana mumbled.

“What’s going on?” Jess asked.

“Oh well Miriam told me about this story how she was on The Shard a few years back when a couple got engaged so I might have told Richard about it” she smiled “And who knows if he told Taron”

I stopped dead in my tracks just as I wanted to bite into a strawberry. I put it down on my plate

“I haven’t even thought of that yet” My brain just was empty now “Do you think…?”

I couldn’t even form sentences.

“Definitely girl” Jess laughed.

“We haven’t even been together that long” I whispered as I stared at the strawberry in front of me.

Diana laughed “Richard and I have been dating for a year before we got married”

“And you and Taron have been dating for two years” Jess added.

I sighed “You have a point” I took a bite of the chocolate strawberry “I just don’t want to get my hopes up”

“I get you, trust me” Jess said as she put her hand on my shoulder. “But he’s madly in love with you, so it’s only the next logical step”

“She’s right” Diana agreed as she took one of the strawberries “I’m just so hungry all the time” she whined.

Saturday was pretty busy work-wise so I was distracted. Even if it was Taron’s day off there was a lot of other work to handle. I had to plan all the premiere appearances and it were a lot to say the least. I was glad for the distraction though. I would have gone crazy otherwise.

The evening rolled around and I got ready. I decided to put on a pair of jeans and one of my favourite jumpers. It was cold out so I wrapped a scarf around my throat and slipped into my patted Chelsea boots.

Taron waited for me as I got downstairs and he had put on grey pants, a blue shirt and his dark grey trench coat. I loved that style on him.

“You’re so handsome” I smiled at him as I walked down the stairs.

“Thank you, beautiful” he winked. “Want to go?”

“Sure” I said, my voice almost shaking.

We took the tube over to London Bridge and went up to The Shard. Taron had actually got us normal touristy tickets and I smiled.

This would be no big deal whatsoever.

I gasped as we arrived at the top. The sun was about to set and all of London had a nice glow to it. We walked around hand in hand and I was surprised there were so little people there. Normally there were quite a lot of tourists. We stood in front of one of the windows overlooking the river Thames, St. Paul’s and Millennium Bridge. The people down there were as tiny as stick figures.

“Thanks for bringing me here” I smiled over at Taron.

“This is my favourite city” he smiled back at me before taking both of my hands in his “It only ever feels like home since I met you, though” he whispered.

I got emotional and blinked a few times trying to regain composure but it was no use.

He continued as his eyes stared into mine “You are my home. I will go wherever you go”

I felt my chin starting to shake and tried to take a deep breath. It meant so much to me that he said that.

Taron put his hand under my chin

“I love you” he said and leaned forward to kiss the corner of my mouth again and memories of us flooded my mind.

Then he got down on one knee in front of me and I threw my hands to my mouth as tears filled my eyes.

“Taron” I sighed.

He glanced up at me from under his lashes, smiling “I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. And I don’t want to”.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

He held it up in front of me as he stared into my eyes and opened it “Will you marry me?”

I didn’t even have a look at the ring, I just stared into Taron’s beautiful green eyes that were so full with emotion. I saw love, but he was also nervous.

“Of course, I will marry you” I said, my voice somewhere between giggling and sobbing.

I reached for him to get up from the floor and pulled him to me.

He gently caressed my cheek with his fingers before cupping my face and bringing his lips to mine. We were both smiling so badly our teeth clashed together. Then our lips danced tenderly, just as they had the first time and I was so full with emotion. My arms went around his neck to pull him closer while his fingers ran through my hair.

We broke the kiss and Taron took my left hand from his shoulder, took the ring from the box and put it on gently before kissing the back of my hand

“You just made me the luckiest man alive” he smirked at me.

Only then I had a closer look at the ring, even if I had a hard time ungluing my eyes from his. It was a tiny rose gold ring that had one diamond in the middle with other tiny diamonds dancing around it. It was sparkling in the light.

“Taron this is so beautiful” I gasped.

He smiled at me “I’m glad you like it” before bringing his lips to mine again.

We completely forgot the world around us and I wanted to live in this moment forever.

When we eventually broke apart I realised there was one woman filming all of this while a waiter handed us glasses of champagne. I had been too focused on Taron to notice. I couldn’t wait to replay all of this, because everything I remembered right now was Taron’s face expression full of love.

“I can’t believe you did all of this” I giggled as we clinked glasses.

“Here is to us” Taron winked “future Mrs. Egerton”

It’s then that reality sank in “Oh my God” I whispered.

I couldn’t believe I would be his wife soon.

Taron laughed “You only realised this now, eh?”

“I did” I laughed and I had never felt happier “I will go wherever you go, too” I said as I caressed his face.

He was my man and soon the whole world would know.

We decided to take a stroll through the city before taking the tube back home. We were pretty cold by the time we got home.

“I want you so much” Taron whispered as we stood opposite each other in our bedroom.

“I want you too” I breathed out before he closed the distance between us.

His lips crashed on mine and I moaned into the kiss. My arms were resting on his shoulders and instantly made their way up into his hair.

He pulled back, his chest heaving as he took me in. He undressed me, slowly, worshipping my body until I was standing in front of him in nothing but my underwear.

“My turn” I smirked as I worked on his belt and he got out of his shirt.

I kissed my way along his collarbone when he grabbed my hair and slammed his lips back to mine.

Then he picked me up and placed me on the bed, following me down, our lips not breaking apart for a second. He dipped his fingers in my underwear and groaned. I knew I was so wet I was dripping.

He stood up, taking me in lying naked on our bed and bit his lip. That move right there had me even more horny. I sat up on the bed as he started stroking himself, his arm flexing. I wrapped my hand around his and circled my lips around his head.

Our hands both wrapped around his cock I glanced up to meet his gaze. His breathing hitched. I was the one in power now even though he could suffocate me with his thighs. I grinned.

He shifted his hand out from under mine as I took him deeper into my mouth and glided my hands along his shaft. My lips and fingers worked together until he came, his eyes on mine until the last moment the pleasure was too intense and he threw his head back.

He laid me down on the bed then, spreading my legs and kissing my neck.

“I love you” he breathed out as he slid into me, an inch at a time.

I exhaled and tilted my hips, wanting him even closer than humanly possible. He sunk into me until our bodies were flush against each other.

“I love you, too” I whispered as our lips locked and our tongues tangled.

He intertwined our hands over my head as he began to move. He rotated his hips and slid out of me before driving back in with a force that made me gasp. His hard breathing was the only sound I heard.

I tightened around him just as he groaned and came deep within me.

“Are you alright?” Taron asked as he pulled a strand of hair from my face.

It’s then I realised I had tears in my eyes

“Better than alright” I smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss me.

Somehow I had felt even hornier the last few days.

“This will be a long night” I thought as we rolled over and I straddled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the ring: https://www.kataoka-jewelry.com/en/categories/en-rings/new-moon-solitaire-ring/


	25. Her name is Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid you will have to find out on your own!

I got out of bed and reached the toilet just in time as I threw up.

“Must have been the fish from last night” I thought as Taron walked in the bathroom behind me and held my hair back.

“Are you alright, baby?” he asked concerned.

“Have been better” I muttered.

I definitely wouldn’t go to that restaurant again.

Taron made me a pot of tea and wrapped me up in bed before he left for work

“I hate I have to leave you on your own” he whispered before kissing my forehead. He would have to shoot Kingsman again today.

“Kick their asses” I smiled at him as he left.

What was going on with me? I haven’t had a food poising in forever.

Jess actually had the day off and I had to discuss some details with Andrew so they would come over later. I decided to get ready and put on some comfy clothes.

“What happened to you?” Jess asked as she saw me.

“Food poising” I whined.

“Oh, you poor thing!” she said “I hate when that happens!”

Andrew and I went over the possible movie roles Taron could do next and it included action and romance movies. I would love to see him in a rom-com even if I was jealous of whoever would play his love interest. I would have to get used to this though.

Later that day I felt better so I decided to cook dinner for Taron and me. The next day however, I had to throw up again.

“Urgh” I groaned.

Taron had already left for work. This was a damn bad food poising.

My phone pinged. Diana had sent through a photo of her growing belly. The scales have fallen from my eyes as I dropped my phone and tried to remember the last time I had my period.

“Oh shit” I muttered as I realised I was overdue.

I didn’t even bother to get out of my sweat pants as I rushed to the nearest drug store. I prayed to God nobody would see me. Back at home I emptied the bags and unpacked all five pregnancy tests. It would be the best solution to pee on all.

I took in a deep breath as I waited for the results. I called Diana.

“Hi” she answered

“Diana, I’m going crazy” I breathed out “I think I’m pregnant”

Even saying the words felt odd.

She squealed “Oh I’m so happy for you. And our kids will only be months apart”

I sighed “I don’t know yet” I clapped my fingers on my thigh, waiting for the alarm to go off. “I don’t think I will survive waiting for the results”

“Oh you will, trust me” she replied. “It’s just the hormones”

My voice was shaking “I’m not sure Taron wants to be a dad yet”

“You know he will be an amazing dad. He is already great with kids” She was right.

He was so kind and the biggest goofball of all. He would be such a great dad.

“Anyway” Diana continued “I’m actually heading to the Tube. Call me when you have the results though”

“I will” I replied and we hung up.

I checked my watch and the last 30 seconds felt like years.

I got off the bed and walked over to where I had lined up all the tests. I took a deep breath and glanced down and felt giddy.

They were all positive. If that wasn’t accurate I didn’t know what would be. I stood there and felt the whole world shift.

I lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I teared up. I was so happy I was pregnant without even trying. So many women had a hard time getting pregnant or weren’t able to have children at all. I always wanted to have children and I knew Taron wanted children at some point in life too, but we had never talked about specifics. I was so scared of his reaction.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I tried to distract myself but couldn’t keep myself from googling all kinds of stuff.

I heard the front door open and close and got up from the couch as Taron walked in. He looked tired, I think they had done night shoots.

“Hi darling” he said as he gave me a kiss. “Are you feeling better?”

It was now or never really “I wish I could tell you that” I laughed.

My body was a whirlwind of emotions.

Taron frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he put his arms around me.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes

“I’m pregnant” I said, my voice shaking.

Taron blinked a few times “You are?” He smiled.

Was he happy about this?

“I am” I confirmed.

Taron picked me up and whirled me around and we both laughed before he set me back down and we kissed. I felt that excitement travel all the way down my body and suddenly I understood why I had been so horny for the last few weeks.

“I can’t believe it” Taron whispered and I realised he had tears in his eyes. “You give me the whole world and more”

I teared up as I saw a tear making its way down his face and brushed it away, smiling while I was crying. These were pregnancy hormones for you.

“It’s just the other way around. You are my world”

Taron shook his head, smiling.

“We are going to have a baby” his green eyes were so full of emotions and reflected everything I felt.

We went to the gynaecologist a few days later and even though Taron would have to be at work he got the day off. I was so happy this was such a huge deal to him.

The doctor did the ultrasound and I lost my shit as we heard our baby’s heartbeat. Tears made their way down my face as Taron intertwined his hand in mine and closed his eyes. As he opened them again they were full of tears. Happy tears. We smiled at each other.

We decided to get married after we had our first child so we could concentrate on each appropriately. And anyway, our kid was the most important. Pregnancy wasn’t a cake walk either. As much as I was thrilled about being pregnant, my body didn’t handle it as well as I thought. I had quite a lot of morning sickness and headaches but Taron was the best and supported me wherever he could.

**A few months later**

“I knocked you up pretty bad, eh?” Taron winked as we lay in bed together and he had his hand on my belly.

I could already feel her kicking.

Oh yes, we were having a girl.

“You most definitely have, Mr. Egerton” I smiled at him.

“I will do anything to take good care of my family.” he whispered.

“I know you will” I smiled and pulled his head down to mine to kiss me.

I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and Taron groaned.

“Are you sure?” he asked worriedly.

I just smiled and nodded lightly as I started undressing him.

We made sweet love then and I could already feel my body changing, addicted to his touch.

Taron and I got ready for the premiere of Kingsman later.

“We should get ready” I moaned as Taron kissed his way down my body.

He groaned and stopped “I will never get tired of this”

I instantly felt cold when he wasn’t touching me. “You are one to talk” I laughed as I got up and changed into my dress.

It was a black dress that would hug my curves but also my growing belly.

“You look wonderful” Taron smiled at me as he tied his bow tie.

I walked over to help him before caressing his face “I’m so excited to see the movie” I smiled.

I had read a few bits of the script as well as our kissing scene and I couldn’t wait.

“I hope people will like it” Taron said nervously.

“They will love it” I reassured him. “And they love you”

We hit the red carpet at Leicester Square together and I was used to all the flashes by now. People were mostly screaming Taron’s name and he took his time for his fans. I was so proud of him. Media seemed to be genuinely happy for us starting our own family but who knew if that would last.

The movie was great and that final scene brought tears to my eyes as I watched us kiss on the big screen. I felt Taron’s hand on my leg and glanced over at him to find him watching me. We smiled at each other before returning our attention back to the screen.

Sophie Charlotte Egerton was born on 3rd October and even though it had been tough giving birth I couldn’t be happier. The look on Taron’s face when he first held her was a moment that would stay with me forever.

“She’s so tiny” he whispered, his voice shaking.

She looked so much like him and I hoped it would stay this way forever.

A few days later we took her home and she was the most peaceful little baby. Taron put her in the crib for the night and I watched him in awe. He treated her like a porcelain doll before he lay down in bed next to me, his face facing mine.

“You two are everything I need” I whispered as I lightly ruffled his hair.

He still looked so young but something was different now that he was a dad. I could see worry in his eyes and I was sure you could see that in my eyes too.

“I just want to do everything right” he said and I was so glad we could talk about everything.

“We will make mistakes along the way” We would inevitably. “It’s important that we do our best and love her”

“We will do that” he was so serious about this. “I also want to marry you, though”

We hadn’t set an exact date yet

“Oh I can’t wait to be Mrs. Egerton, trust me” I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Let me know in the comments below


	26. Mr. and Mrs. Egerton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all

We got married the following year at Kew Gardens. It was a beautiful summer day and my mom and friends helped me get ready. Jess and Diana were already in their bridesmaids’ dresses. They were beautiful light violet chiffon dresses.

“You are so pretty” Jess gasped as Diana held her son Liam who was now one year old.

“Thank you” I smiled “I’m still a bit fat though” I laughed.

I still didn’t have my old weight back but I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to. It reminded me of my girl Sophie who was currently sitting on the couch playing with her favourite toy. She was in a cute white dress that matched mine. I didn’t think she actually realised what happened today.

“You are not fat” Diana said “I mean look at me”

I laughed “You are tiny”

Jess agreed “You really are”

“Alright, see you in a bit” Diana said as she hugged me and they went outside.

I stood in front of the mirror as I watched my reflection. I loved the dress that was a sleeveless all over lace, tulle and organza A-line. It was nothing compared to how much I loved Taron though and I couldn’t wait to marry him. I also had my hair done that was falling down in soft waves, just as he liked it. I barely recognised the woman staring back at me. Was this really me? Was this really my life now?

“You are so beautiful” my mom said, tears in her eyes.

It would be an emotional day for sure “Thank you mom” I said as we hugged.

She walked outside to get to her seat as I waited for my dad to walk me down the aisle. I wasn’t nervous at all, it felt like coming home.

I peeked outside and watched as my mom held Sophie’s hand as she walked down the aisle towards her daddy and he picked her up and whirled her around while she giggled. My cute little family.

Taron was in a patterned suit and I loved it.

“Are you ready?” my dad asked as we linked arms.

“As ready as I will ever be”

The wedding march started and the look on Taron’s face when he saw me was unlike anything I have ever seen. His lips parted as he took me in and my smile widened.

The ceremony was beautiful and we both laughed and cried constantly. I shivered as Taron slipped the wedding ring onto my ring finger, looking at me from under his lashes. I felt so happy I was about to burst and at the same time I couldn’t wait to kiss him. It felt so intimate as I put his wedding ring on his finger. I grinned. He was officially my man now.

Taron seemed as impatient as I felt.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered.

As they pronounced us husband and wife he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him as our lips met. Then he picked up our daughter and I kissed her before we walked down the aisle together.

Taron and I took wedding photos in the garden as the rest of the wedding party walked over to where the wedding reception would be held. Finally, we had some alone time together with our girl. We hugged and kissed and it felt as if we had only just fallen in love.

The wedding reception took place at one of the many gardens surrounded by flowers.

Liam and Sophie played in the garden together with the other children from Taron and my family.

Later the wedding party was in full swing.

“Want to dance, Mrs. Egerton?” Taron whispered as he put his hand on my leg.

I glanced over at him and he was smiling. Somehow, I had totally forgotten about that different last name. It was everything I ever wanted. To be his. We got up and he led me to the dance floor.

We had hired a band that played our favourite songs all night so I was excited about which they picked for our first dance.

Suddenly I heard people gasp and clap and I turned around to find Ed Sheeran walking towards us.

“Oh my God” I whispered as I put one hand in front of my mouth.

I looked over at Taron and he was smiling brightly at me.

“Congratulations” Ed said as he pulled me into a hug.

Then he clapped Taron on the back. “Congrats, man”

Wait, did they know each other?

I stood stock still as I gaped at Taron. He put one arms around my waist while intertwining his other hand with mine.

Then Ed Sheeran started playing “Kiss me” and I smiled.

“You knew I listened to this, huh?” I smiled

“You know I did” he smirked

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up_   
_Cuddle me in_   
  
_Lie down with me, yeah_   
_And hold me in your arms_   
  
_And your heart’s against my chest_   
_Your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I’m falling for your eyes_   
_But they don’t know me yet_   
  
_And with a feeling I’ll forget_   
_I’m in love now_   
  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_

  
_Settle down with me_   
_And I’ll be your safety_   
_You’ll be my lady_   
  
_I was made to keep your body warm_   
_But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_   
  
_My heart’s against your chest_   
_Your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I’m falling for your eyes_   
_But they don’t know me yet_   
  
_And with this feeling I’ll forget,_   
_I’m in love now_   
  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
  
_Yeah I’ve been feeling everything_   
_From hate to love_   
_From love to lust_   
_From lust to truth_   
_I guess that’s how I know you_   
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_   
  
_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_

We completely forgot the world around us as he held me close and we kissed. Ed left afterwards but not before wishing us the best.

“Do you know him?” I asked Taron incredulously.

I still couldn’t believe Ed had actually been here.

“Well he is friends with Elton who is his manager so I have run into him a few times” he smiled “I thought you liked him”

“Oh I loved this” I said as he caressed my cheek and brought his lips down to mine.

The perfect day had to end at some point. Sophie would stay with my parents overnight so Taron and I had some alone time together. I felt like a piece of my heart was missing though as Taron and I arrived at our hotel for the night. We had booked the Southwark Suite at Shangri-La Hotel at The Shard.

Taron picked me up and carried me over the doorstep of our suite before setting me back down. I gasped as we took in the London view. The whole city was lit up and I watched Taron’s reflection in the glass as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my body. I sighed.

“What is it, baby?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m just sad the day is already over” I really knew how to kill the mood, huh?

“Oh the day isn’t over yet” he whispered before he started kissing my neck.

I pulled my hair to one side so he had better access. We stood there like that for minutes and my breathing was getting more and more shallow by the second. His movements were slow and worshipping. He started unbuttoning my dress and I got impatient. I watched him in the reflection of the glass as he took his time to lose the buttons. Then he was back, biting my earlobe lightly and my head fell back on his shoulder. His hands moved on to my waist, sliding up my torso and I watched in the reflection. His eyes were burning as he cupped my breasts over the dress.

I turned around and our lips met. He helped me lift the dress over my head and dropping to the floor. Then I stood before him in nothing but my white lace underwear and Taron bit his lip and groaned.

“You’re so beautiful, my wife” he muttered before bringing his lips to mine again.

He slid his arms under my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was still fully closed though.

He carried me over to the bed as if I weighted nothing. I sat down on the bed and watched as he removed his tie and got out of his suit jacket while I worked on his belt. He rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip as he watched me.

After I got him out of his pants his mouth met mine. Then his lips hit the centre of my chest and he told me he loved me. He moved lower, kissing my navel and told me again. The words were muffled but he said it so many times there was no way to miss them. I moaned as he removed my underwear, the anticipation killing me slowly.

His touch was feather light as he reached between my thighs. I only had a heartbeat to prepare as he pressed my knees apart and dipped his head between my thighs. I arched my back off the bed but he pinned me down with his strong arms. My fingers grabbed onto his hair as his tongue lapped me up, nice and slow.

“Taron” I moaned, losing my mind as he kept going.

I was seconds away from coming when he stopped and stood up. I opened my eyes to find him stare at me.

Then he smirked “Enjoy this, Mrs. Egerton?”

“I do, my husband” I giggled before pulling him down to kiss me.

We stayed like this for a while before he settled himself between my legs and slid into me slowly.

I fisted the sheets before Taron took my hands in his. I opened my eyes again and our gazes locked until he bent down and seared me with a sweet, seductive kiss. One hand was holding my wrists while his other hand travelled lower, hooking around my hips. He rolled his hips and I moaned as he kept going.

My arms hooked around his neck as I kissed my way down his throat over his collarbone. He groaned and I could feel myself beginning to shake around him. His lips met mine, our kiss pure fire as we came together.

We lay there afterwards, trying to catch our breath. It had been a while we had some alone time and even though I would never get tired of having sex with him, I wouldn’t change it for the world.

I grabbed my purse to check my phone. Just in case there was anything with Sophie.

“She is fine” Taron whispered as he put his arm around me.

I sighed in relief as my mom wrote that they had put Sophie to bed and all was well.

“Thank God” I really missed her.

“I miss her too, you know?” Taron smiled lightly.

“I know you do” I smiled over to him.

“This is our night though” he had a point.

I leaped onto him and caught him off guard for a second and had the upper hand. It was great. He groaned and tried to roll us over but I throw my full body weight against him.

We fell asleep tangled up in one another after we made love on pretty much every surface of our room.

We left for our honeymoon the next day and took our little girl with us. We stayed at the Grace Hotel in Santorini, Greece, and it was wonderful. We even had a swimming pool in our room. After a relaxing two weeks we moved on to Belmond Hotel Caruso at Amalfi coast. We enjoyed the family time together and the food and nature around us was delicious and breath-taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the last chapter coming up next!
> 
> The wedding dress inspiration: https://www.martinthornburg.com/martin-thornburg/fall-2019/219201
> 
> The wedding rings: https://www.kataoka-jewelry.com/en/categories/wedding-bands/ (Check "Rhine")
> 
> The wedding suite at The Shard: https://www.shangri-la.com/en/london/shangrila/rooms-suites/suites/southwark-suite/


	27. Dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the epilogue!

**5 years later**

I am sitting in our nice lounge chair by the window of our Hampstead Heath home. I glance outside to watch as Sophie and our four-year-old boy George play in the garden outside. I smile just as Taron comes around the corner with our breakfast.

“Hi mommy” Taron says as he smiles down on me.

“Hi daddy” I grin as I glance him up and down.

Our life will never be boring. I am still as attracted to him as I was on the first day. In his white t-shirt and sweat pants he looks as hot as usual.

We eat our breakfast unhurriedly which is rare these days. Not only are our kids keeping us on our toes all the time. Now that Taron won the Oscar for his movie role there is a huge buzz surrounding him. I am so proud of him. I am still his assistant and set him up with a proper fan club. People are really loving him. I can’t blame them.

“We should get ready” I say as Taron clears the plates.

“I’ll go get the kids” Taron says as he walks outside.

I dress Sophie who has long blonde hair and as I braid it I glance over at Taron and George. He looks so much like his dad. Both our kids are getting prettier by the day, those are definitely Taron’s genes. We also teach them to be humble and kind and even though they don’t really understand the media buzz they will have to get used to it at some point. We keep our private life as private as possible.

We walk downstairs and wait for the car to pick us up for Jess and Andrew’s wedding. I can’t wait to see them again. Jess is actually pregnant and they wanted to get married before she started to show.

Sophie is really excited to meet Liam there, they are best friends. Diana and Richard actually live nearby and they had another boy Adam who is now one year old.

“I love you, Mrs. Egerton” Taron says as he pulls me closer to him.

“And I love you, Mr. Egerton” I whisper back before our lips meet.

All my dreams have come true and I still couldn’t believe all of this was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read and shared this! It means so much, you can't even imagine it.  
> I never thought it would be as successful and you would love it as much as you do. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!


End file.
